Nouvelle Vie
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Les 12 Gold Saint se sont sacrifiés afin d'ouvrir une brèche dans le Mûr de Lamentation afin que les Bronze se rendent à Elysion pour sauver Athéna et vaincre Hadès. Après avoir rempli leur mission avec brio les Bronze Saint rentrent avec leur Déesse sur Terre veillant sur le Sanctuaire. Et si un traité avait été signé ? Voici ma vision après Hadès Elysion. Fic Yaoi et MA.
1. Note de l'Auteur

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Avant toute chose, je m'excuse auprès des lecteurs et lectrices qui lisent et suivent mes fics sur la série Arrow et le couple Olicity mais j'ai perdu l'envie d'écrire sur ce couple. J'ai tenté d'écrire la fin du chapitre 14 de " Mission Difficile " et de finaliser le dernier paragraphe mais rien ne vient, de même que mes autres fics, je n'arrive plus à écrire quoi que ce soit sur ce couple.

Je pense que je n'aurais pas dû suivre les dernières news concernant Felicity qui se console dans les bras d'un nouveau mec laissant choir Oliver U_U' et je n'ai pas du tout apprécié la fin de la S4. Pour ceux qui suivent la VO comme moi, vous devez comprendre mon point de vue. OK, elle lui en veut, mais le pardon existe surtout après tout ce qu'Oliver a traversé. Je n'ai même pas envie de suivre la Saison 5, c'est pour vous dire ...

J'ai donc décidé de décrocher la série pendant quelque temps, je demande donc à ceux qui suivent mes fics et qui ont la gentillesse de me mettre un Reviews de patienter, la suite arrivera bientôt, mais je ne saurais dire quand.

Désolé et merci de votre patience !

* * *

Je suis une grande fan de l'univers de Saint Seiya depuis des années (depuis le première diffusion Française au Club Do) et mes Gold préférés ont toujours été Milo du Scorpion et Camus du Verseau. Quand j'ai découvert l'Arc Hadès (Sur Mangas) et principalement quand Milo aide Camus à monter les marches (épisode 11 - Terreur sur le Sanctuaire), j'ai été émue par l'amitié qu'il y avait entre eux deux et en faisant des recherches, j'ai découvert que pour les fans du Yaoi, dans Saint Seiya, ce couple faisait partit du top des 5 et se trouvait le plus souvent en haut du classement.

J'ai donc décidé de faire la suite des aventures du Sanctuaire Sacré et des Saint d'Athena.

Attention, j'ai débuté l'écriture de cette fic en Mars 2013, la série Soul of Gold n'avait pas encore vu le jour et mon écrit n'en tient donc pas compte. Ma fic se situe après la dernière partie de l'Arc Hadès : Elysion.

Pour le moment les 9 premiers chapitres sont bouclés mais elle est toujours en cours et j'avais laissé tombé, mais j'ai eu envie de la reprendre.

Il y aura 1 chapitre par semaine où tous les 15 Jours, tout dépendra de l'avancée de la suite.

Attention, je n'accepte aucuns commentaires déplacés où insulte en disant des atrocités, on aime le Yaoi où on n'aime pas !

Je n'apprécie pas Naruto et Fairy Tails, je ne vais donc pas m'amuser à critiquer où autres les fans de ces deux Mangas - Animes.

Merci de respecter cela.

Bonne lecture,

Haruka

XXX


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

 **Je vous dévoile ma première fic de basé sur Saint Seiya, si je prends en compte le long OS que je vais vous dévoiler très bientôt, il s'agit de mon second écrit sur cet anime.**

 **Pour les fans de la Saga, il fait suite au dernier Arc Hadès : Elysion et ne prend pas en compte Soul of Gold et Omega.**

 **Attention, fic Yaoi et donc Raiting MA avec scène explicite, donc pour les personnes qui n'aime pas le Yaoi, je vous invite à fermer la petite croix rouge. Je n'accepterais aucun commentaire déplacé.**

 **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas comme d'habitude.**

* * *

Cela faisait trois semaines à présent que les tous les Gold Saint, ainsi que Shion étaient revenus à la vie grâce à Athéna. En effet, la Déesse Athéna, Hadès et Poseidon avaient conclu un acte de paix entre le monde Sous-Marin, les Enfers et la Terre, rendant également la vie à l'ensemble des morts. La joie et la paix régnaient également au Sanctuaire, enfin pas pour tout le monde. Milo et Aiolia étaient moroses.

Flash-Back

Une explosion suivit d'un immense nuage de fumée se matérialisa dans le palais du Grand Pope. Les Bronze Saints accoururent en compagnie de leur Déesse et furent surpris de voir ce que cachait le nuage de fumée qui commençait à se dissiper.

\- Ah bon sang, ma tête. Aiolia, c'est la dernière fois que je vous écoute toi et Aldebaran, la prochaine fois vous ferait la fête tout seul et sans moi.

\- Tu dis cela Milo, mais quand on évoque le mot fête, tu es toujours le premier à rappliquer.

\- Petit frère, je ne te savais pas aussi fêtard.

\- Aiolos, enfin faut bien profiter de… AIOLOS !

Aiolia se jetait au cou de son grand frère et le serrait comme un lion qui tient sa proie.

\- Mon frère tu es vivant, mais par quel miracle.

\- Petit frère… Tu… Tu m'étouffes

\- Oups pardon.

Shaka regardait autour de lui et prit la parole.

\- Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui s'est passé et ce que l'on fait dans la salle du Grand Pope ?

\- C'est vrai ça, on n'est pas censé être parti faire du tourisme aux enfers, chez Hadès ?

Tous regarder DeathMask

\- Bah quoi ? On a fait sauter le mur pour que les gamins aillent sauver la Déesse non.

Ce fut le silence total, si bien que les Bronze et Athéna n'osaient dire quelque chose. Ce fut surtout Saori qui était gêné de voir quatorze hommes dans leur plus simple appareil.

Ce fut Saga qui remarqua leur présence.

\- Athéna, Princesse, vous êtes en vie !

Aux dires de Saga tous regardaient dans sa direction et virent avec joie que leur Déesse était vivante accompagnée de ses toutous comme le penser DeathMask.

\- Je suis heureux de vous revoir tous sains et sauf Chevaliers, Seiya et les autres m'ont expliqué votre sacrifice et pour cela je vous remercie.

Mû s'approcha alors d'Athéna, mettant un genou à terre

\- Princesse Athéna, vous n'avez pas à nous remercier, nous n'avons fait que notre devoir de chevalier.

En relevant la tête, il vit qu'elle était gênée.

\- Il y a un problème Princesse ? Vous vous sentez bien ? Vous êtes toute rouge ?

Saori ne répondait pas et contenté de détourner le regard rougissant. Voyant qu'elle était mal à l'aise, ce fut Seiya qui répondit à sa place.

\- Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle soit mal à l'aise face à des hommes nus.

Shaka, Mû et Aldebaran rougirent eux en cachant leur partie intime, gêné de s'être présenté ainsi devant leur Déesse.

DeathMask et Aphrodite regardaient l'anatomie de leurs amis et se mirent à parler de taille, Kanon se mêlait à leur conversation, tandis que Saga, Dohko et Shion tentaient de les arrêter dans leur délire.

Milo plus fier que jamais bomba le torse et s'exclama.

\- Bah quoi, si notre Déesse est gênée, cela prouve que l'on est des mâles, des vrais aux corps de rêves.

\- Ouais, bien parlé Milo ! _Rétorqua Deathmask_

Camus n'avait rien dit se fit tout petit espérant qu'on l'oublie, mal à l'aise d'être nu et observait discrètement le corps dénudé de son ami, essayant de ne pas rougir le trouvant terriblement beau.

Shion et Dohko ordonnaient qu'ont leur rapportent des toges afin de cacher leur nudité. Dohko voulait surtout être le seul à contempler le corps de son Bélier adoré et Shion pensait la même chose que son vieil ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les corps nus des Gold Saint étaient recouverts par des toges blanches. Athéna prit place dans le siège du Grand Pope avec à ses côtés les Bronze qui assuraient sa sécurité pour le moment.

\- Bien, vous devez vous demander ce que vous faites ici. Je vois vous fournir rapidement des explications. Hadès et moi-même avons décidé d'établir un acte de paix, afin de mettre fin à cette guerre millénaire, j'ai également signé un traité de paix avec Poseidon. La paix a été établie entre la Terre, les Enfers et le Sanctuaire Marin et en unissant nos cosmos, nous avons rendu la vie à tous les chevaliers morts inutilement.

\- Vous voulez dire que même les Spectres d'Hadès et les Marinas sont revenus à la vie ?

\- Oui, c'est exact Kanon. Néanmoins chevalier, je ne vous forcerais pas à garder votre rang de Gold Saint, vous pouvez rendre votre Cloth et vivre votre propre vie en laissant le Sanctuaire derrière vous.

\- Si je peux me permettre une suggestion Princesse ?

\- Je t'en prie Aiolos.

\- Avant je voudrais vous remercier de m'avoir rendu la vie, mais je ne pense pas revêtir la Cloth du Sagittaire.

Aiolia surprit se leva à son tour, criant presque

\- QUOI, MAIS POURQUOI AIOLOS ?

\- Aiolia, calme-toi petit frère ! Il y a bien des choses qui ont changé depuis ma disparition et la Cloth du Sagittaire a déjà choisi son successeur en la personne de Seiya. Si vous êtes d'accord Princesse Athéna, je souhaiterais superviser les apprentis. Néanmoins, en cas d'absence de Seiya si besoin j'endosserais la Cloth du Sagittaire, mais je ne serais plus son propriétaire légitime.

\- Mais Aiolos ?

Posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

\- Je suis sûr que tu me comprends petit frère.

Aiolia ne répondit pas et baissa la tête et reporta son regard sur Saga.

\- Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas sombré dans la folie espèce de traître.

\- Aiolia !

\- Non Aiolos, Aiolia à raison, c'est à cause de Saga et de Shura si tu es mort. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous autre les renégats êtes revenu à la vie, après ce que vous avez fait !

\- Milo, tu as la mémoire courte on dirait ! Souviens-toi après le suicide d'Athéna, Dohko et moi-même nous vous avons expliqué à toi, Aiolia, Mû et Kanon, les raisons qui nous ont poussés à nous faire passer pour des serviteurs d'Hadès.

 _Dohko poursuivit_ \- Sans oublier, que nous autres, les douze Gold Saint avons uni nos forces pour détruire le Mur de Lamentation et permettre à Seiya et à ses amis à se rendre à Elysion pour sauver Athéna.

\- Dohko et Shion ont raison ! Milo, Aiolia laissons le passé derrière nous et vivons au présent.

\- Décidément Mû, tu es trop gentil. Si toi et les autres vous leur pardonniez, c'est votre affaire, pas la mienne. Je vous prie de m'excuser Princesse, mais permettez-moi de prendre congé.

Après avoir salué Athéna, Aiolia quitta la salle de Grand Pope.

\- Eh bien, le lionceau a sorti ses griffes

\- Venant de toi qui avais également revêtu la Surplis du Cancer, tu es mal placé pour faire ce genre de commentaire Deathmask !

\- Tu me cherches le Scorpion ?

\- Il suffit !

La voix d'Athéna venait de résonner dans l'enceinte de la salle, calmait instantanément les colères de certains chevaliers.

\- Nous avons fait la paix avec nos ennemis, ce n'est pas pour s'entre-tuer entre nous ! Saga, Shura, Camus, Aphrodite, Deathmask, Shion et tous les Silver Saint s'étant fait passer pour des Renégats n'ont rien à se reprocher, puisqu'ils ont fait cela dans l'unique but de me transmettre des informations capitales ! Je vous demanderais donc de ne pas leur en tenir rigueur, la discussion est close sur ce sujet. Maintenant concernant ta requête Aiolos, elle est acceptée.

\- Merci Princesse.

\- Par contre, vous devez savoir que certaines de vos maisons Chevalier ont été endommagées et que les réparations sont en cours, donc vous allez devoir cohabiter pendant quelque temps avec certains autres Gold. Les Bronze ici présents y habitent déjà lorsqu'ils sont au sanctuaire dans une des douze Maisons du Zodiaque. Je vous laisse voir cela avec eux. Vous pouvez dès à présent vaquer à vos occupations. Shion, Dohko, Saga et toi Aiolos, j'aurais besoin de vous voir tout à l'heure, si cela ne vous dérange pas de revenir ici.

 _Tous les 4_ \- Non Princesse.

Hyôga se dirigea vers son maître les larmes aux yeux.

\- Camus, mon maître, si vous saviez à quel point je suis heureux de vous revoir, je croyais que cela ne se produirait plus jamais.

\- Hyôga, je suis content de voir que tu vas bien. Mais je ne suis plus ton maître depuis longtemps, alors appelle-moi Camus tout simplement.

\- D'accord ma… D'accord Camus, mais j'ai tenu ma promesse et je l'aurais toujours tenue.

\- Quelle promesse ?

\- Je vous avais promis de vous rester toujours fidèles.

Camus sourit à Hyôga et voyant que son disciple pleurait de joie, Camus le serra contre lui. Une étreinte remplie de douceur, comme lorsque Isaak avait payé de sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Chose qui était rare, puisque le Français n'aimait pas ce genre de proximité, mais cet instant était une exception.

Milo qui vit la scène serra les poings de jalousie et préféra quitter la pièce avant de faire un malheur. Il avait veillé sur Hyôga en mémoire de Camus, mais cette histoire de sacrifice, de Renégats et le fait de voir Hyôga et son Camus dans les bras l'un de l'autre l'énervait au plus haut point.

Au même moment, Hyôga se défit de l'étreinte chaleureuse de son maître et sourit à Camus.

\- Milo, je suis si…

Hyôga ne finit sa phrase s'apercevant que Milo n'était plus là et interrogea Camus du regard qui haussa les épaules. Camus regardait la porte que Milo venait de passer sans vraiment comprendre ce qui arrivé à son cher Scorpion. Il finit par se diriger vers la porte lui aussi afin d'en savoir plus mais avant même d'y arriver, il se fit accoster par Saga qui souhaitait lui parler de la reconstruction du Sanctuaire.

\- Vieux maître, je suis si heureux de vous revoir, si vous saviez.

\- Allons mon petit Shiryu je ne suis plus si vieux que ça, je ne fais même pas mon âge ! N'est-ce pas Shion.

\- Si tu le dis Dohko, on est vieux tous les deux de toute façon !

Les deux vieux amis éclataient de rire

\- Alors Shiryu, j'espère qu'Excalibur t'a servi à botter les fesses du Dieu de la Mort et du Sommeil ?

\- Et comment Shura. À ce propos mon ami, je souhaiterais te remercier de ce présent.

\- Allons Shiryu, tu n'as pas à me remercier mon ami, je suis heureux qu'elle t'ait servie.

Kiki avait sauté dans les bras de son maître Mû

\- Maître, Maître, je suis si heureux de vous revoir, votre mort m'a tellement bouleversé que je…

Kiki ne put finir sa phrase et pleurait de chaudes larmes. Attendri par cet enfant turbulent mais qu'il aimait beaucoup, Mû le serra dans ses bras lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Allons Kiki ne pleure plus.

Shion regardait son disciple avec un regard tendre, voyant que celui qu'il avait formé était devenu un homme et qu'à son tour il formait le futur Gold Saint du Bélier.

Saga de son côté s'approcha d'Aiolos la tête basse.

\- Saga mon ami.

\- Aiolos, je… Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Allons, laissons le passé derrière nous et allons de l'avant.

\- Bien parlé Aiolos !

\- Seigneur Shion ?

\- Shion tout court. Saga, sache que je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé, tu n'étais plus toi-même.

\- Oui, mais… Shion, je vous ai lâchement tué et j'ai tué Aiolos mon meilleur ami, je ne mérite pas votre clémence.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Saga et tu es tout pardonné en ce qui me concerne !

\- Aiolos mon ami…

\- Et c'est pareil pour moi Saga, j'étais au courant de cette double personnalité, c'est pour cela que je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur.

\- Shion, Aiolos je…

Saga fondit en larmes, incapable de se retenir et n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il lui pardonnait si facilement. Aiolos passa ses bras autour des épaules de son ami de toujours le consoler en laissant sa main caressait doucement son dos. Shion enlaça les deux hommes et parla d'une voix douce à Saga afin qu'il ne s'en veuille pas de ce qui s'était passé.

Tous regarder la scène, heureux de voir que tout se finissait bien. Aiolos se dégagea de Saga et laissait Shion terminé de le consoler et s'approcha de Shura.

\- Shura, sache qu'à toi non plus je ne t'en veux pas et je suis heureux de voir que tu as suivi ton cœur lorsque je suis tombé de la falaise, tu n'as pas terminé ta tâche.

\- Je… Aiolos, merci de tout cœur. Si tu savais combien je m'en suis voulu après que Shiryu m'est raconté toute l'histoire. Et je n'avais pas le cœur à tuer ce bébé et j'ai compris pourquoi, le cosmos d'Athéna m'en empêcher, moi qui suis son plus fidèle chevalier depuis les temps mythologiques.

\- Chevaliers, je suis heureuse que tout soit pardonné entre vous. Le passé est le passé comme là spécifier Shion et il faut oublier tout cela. Maintenant allez-vous reposer, j'imagine que vous avez besoin de vous remettre les idées en place.

Tous les Gold Saint saluèrent leur Déesse Athéna et quittèrent la salle du Pope. Mû invita son maître Shion à venir séjourner dans le Temple du Bélier. Ce dernier accepta avec plaisir, cela faisait tellement d'années qu'il n'avait pas passé du temps avec son disciple.

Aiolos lui, laissa le temple du Sagittaire à Seiya ayant besoin de discuter avec son jeune frère. Les deux Gémeaux étaient heureux d'être ensemble, d'autant plus que Kanon avait changé depuis qu'il s'était rallié à la cause d'Athéna. Hyôga était heureux de passer du temps avec son maître et ami Camus, de même que Shiryu avec Dohko.

Shaka n'ayant plus de Temple, vu que l'Athéna Exclamation l'avait entièrement détruit logeait chez Shura vue que son temple était quasiment reconstruit ; Shun, quant à lui était heureux de pouvoir retrouver Aphrodite, qui fut le premier à sortir de la salle du grand Pope et en courant comme un fou vers son jardin en criant :

\- Mes roses chéries, quel bonheur de vous retrouver.

Bref, tous étaient heureux, enfin presque tous !

Flash-Back

La vie avait repris son cours au Sanctuaire d'Athéna et la joie était de nouveau présente. Shion, Dohko aidaient Athéna et la remplaçaient pendant son absence, les Gold Saint, en particulier Saga, Kanon et Aiolos supervisés l'entraînement des apprentis quant aux autres, ils apportaient leurs aides à la reconstruction des temples et autre. Bref la routine, et tout cela dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour tout le monde… Enfin presque tout le monde, car pour certains, la joie n'était pas présente, en particulier dans le cœur de Milo et d'Aiolia.

Tous les Gold Saint s'étaient pardonné, même Aiolia qui après une longue séance d'explications en la présence de son frère Aiolos, Saga et Shura avait fini par accepter les excuses des deux Gold Saint et leur pardonnait, après tout son frère était revenu parmi les vivants. Ce qui le rendait morose, c'était le fait que Marine le fuyait et refusait tout contact avec le chevalier et Aiolia ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le fuyait, qu'avait dont il fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation qui le faisait terriblement souffrir vue qu'il était fou amoureux du Saint de l'Aigle.

De son côté Milo n'avait pas arrêté de fuir Camus, enfin façon de parler, car il ne supportait pas la présence collante de Hyôga. Il n'avait rien contre le chevalier du Cygne, mais il était jaloux qu'il passe tout son temps avec Camus. Lorsque Hyôga était enfin reparti, ce fut Shura et Saga qui accaparaient Camus, énervant au plus au point le Scorpion.

Ce matin comme tous les matins depuis leur retour à la vie, Milo en tenue d'entraînement partit aux arènes pour s'entraîner et croisa Aiolia avec lequel il s'était beaucoup rapproché après la tragique bataille du Sanctuaire, même s'ils avaient été plus ou moins amis par le passé quand ils étaient encore apprenti Gold Saint. Il vit ce dernier assit sur un rocher. Milo posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Alors un p'tit entraînement matinal ça te tente ?

\- Désolé Milo, je n'ai pas trop la tête à m'entraîner.

\- Moi non plus Aiolia, mais cela nous permettra d'oublier ce qui nous tourmente.

\- Humm ! Oui peut être !

\- Allez vient.

À contrecœur, Aiolia se leva et suivit Milo mais arrivé à proximité de l'Arène, ils entendirent deux apprentis parler.

\- Tu as vu la femme chevalier tout à l'heure, il paraît que c'est le Silver Saint de l'Aigle.

\- Ouais, elle est plutôt attirante, mais son masque cache son visage, faudrait la suivre jusqu'à sa demeure.

Aiolia augmentait son cosmos intentionnellement histoire de manifester sa présence. Les deux apprentis se retournaient par surprise et croisèrent le regard froid d'Aiolia, et décampaient sans demander leur reste.

Un rire se fit entendre. Un rire qui n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne le Gold Saint du Cancer, Deathmask qui avait repris son vrai prénom : Angelo.

\- Alors comme cela le Lionceau sort ses griffes !

\- Mets-la en veilleuse Angelo.

\- Holà, doucement mon minet pas la peine de montrer les crocs. Ces pauvres apprentis ont dû avoir peur face au lion enragé que tu es parfois. Alors que le brave Aiolia à la réputation d'être gentil avec les futurs Saints. Ils n'avaient pas tort, ton volatile n'est pas mal.

\- Ne t'approche pas de Marine ou sinon…

Deux bras entourèrent le cou d'Aiolia

\- Allons, allons du calme Aiolia, Angelo n'a pas l'intention de te voler Marine, nous autres les Gold, nous savons que tu es amoureux d'elle, pourquoi devenir rivaux pour une femme ?

Aiolia ne répondit pas quand il vit Seiya tout souriant, faire des grands gestes à Marine qui le rejoint. Aiolia savait qu'il entretenait une relation de maître et disciple et donc qu'ils étaient proches, mais voir Marine serrait Seiya dans ces bras lui brisa le cœur. Il se défit de l'étreinte d'Aphrodite et quitta les arènes.

\- Aiolia tu vas où ? Et notre entraînement ?

Milo soupira et vit Aiolia courir presque en direction des Douze Temples du Zodiaques sans même adresser un regard à Seiya et Marine.

\- L'amour est vraiment compliqué ! _Se mit à penser Milo_

Quelques instants plus tard, il ressentit un cosmos glacé, un cosmos qu'il connaissait bien, il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que ce cosmos appartenait à Camus.

\- Tiens, voilà Blanche Neige

\- Toujours le mot pour rire Angelo !

\- Bah quoi c'est marrant non, pas vrai Aphro ?

Camus levait les yeux au ciel et remarqua la présence de Milo qui paraissait quelque peu gêné même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il faut dire que depuis trois semaines ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient adressé la parole. Camus ne savait pas trop pourquoi Milo ne lui parlait pas, mais sachant que son ami était du genre spécial, le Prince des Glaces se demandait si Milo lui en voulait encore à cause du fait qu'il s'était fait passer pour un traître, lorsqu'il était revenu au Sanctuaire vêtu d'un Surplis aux ordres d'Hadès ou si cela était parce qu'il s'était sacrifié pour Hyôga lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire.

Voyant que Camus était seul, Milo tenta de faire le premier pas et lui parler quand…

\- Camus, tu vas t'entraîner ?

Camus se retourna et sourit à Shura qui venait d'arriver.

\- Bonjour Shura, oui, comme chaque matin, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Un partenaire tel que moi, ça te tente ?

\- Pourquoi pas, j'ai toujours entendu dire que Excalibur était redoutable, j'aimerais bien m'en rendre compte par moi-même.

\- Eh bien, c'est si gentiment demandé!

Shura suivit Camus dans l'arène laissant en plan, Milo, DeathMask et Aphrodite. Le gardien du quatrième temple et celui du douzième temple suivirent les deux autres gardiens histoire de voir leur entraînement. Milo sentit la colère prendre possession de lui et explosa littéralement le rocher sur lequel était assis Aiolia. Le rocher en miettes n'avait pas réussi à calmer sa colère et imaginant Camus et Shura en train de faire l'amour. Cette vision lui donnait envie de vomir, si bien qu'il décida d'aller au plus profond de la terre sacrée histoire de se défouler contre quelque chose.

Arrivé là où Aiolos entraînait son jeune frère il y a de nombreuses années, Milo observa les alentours d'un rapide coup d'œil pour voir s'il n'y avait personne, il fit alors exploser son cosmos au paroxysme et fit exploser le gros amas de roches qui se trouvait devant lui et regardait son œuvre. La falaise s'était fissurée de toute sa hauteur avant d'être réduit en petite pierre. Une violente douleur lui transperça la poitrine, l'empêcha de respirer normalement et l'obligea à s'agenouiller.

N'étant pas très loin de là, Aiolos ayant senti un puissant cosmos courut dans la direction de l'endroit où se trouver Milo. Il arriva rapidement à l'endroit où lui et son jeune frère s'entraîner à l'époque et lorsqu'il vit Milo à genoux, il courut dans sa direction connaissant le Saint du Scorpion, étant donné que lui et son frère cadet faisaient souvent les quatre cents coûts ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient gamins. Le voyant se tenir la poitrine et respirer bruyamment, inquiétait l'ancien Gold Saint du Sagittaire qui se rua au chevet du jeune homme.

\- Milo… Milo est-ce que ça va, réponds-moi ?

Milo tourna la tête et vit Aiolos. Il tentait de dire quelque chose, mais sa douleur à la poitrine lui faisait un mal de chien.

\- Attends ne bouge pas, je vais chercher de l'aide.

Mais avant que Aiolos puisse s'éloigner, Milo le retient, surprenant son aîné.

\- Non… Ça va aller… J'ai… J'ai juste utilisé trop d'énergie. C'est… C'est un petit malaise ça va passer.

\- Milo… ?

\- Ça va aller, ne tant fait pas.

Milo se releva péniblement et tenta de masquer sa douleur à Aiolos et décida de lui mentir.

\- Cela… Cela m'est déjà arrivé. J'ai simplement besoin de me reposer un peu.

Il commença à prendre le chemin menant aux Douze Temples Zodiacales et se retourna une dernière fois afin de dire à Aiolos :

\- S'il te plaît, ne dit rien aux autres d'accord.

Le Scorpion sourit au Centaure et prit la direction de la huitième maison, celle de Scorpion. Une fois arrivé dans son temple, Milo se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit après avoir enlevé ses chaussures.

Bien plus tard aux arènes, Aiolos avait rejoint les spectateurs qui assistèrent au combat entre Shura et Camus, mais aucun ne prit le dessus et la fatigue mit fin au combat entre les deux Gold Saint.

\- Eh bien, affronter un maître des glaces que l'on surnomme parfois le magicien de l'eau et de la glace n'est pas une mince affaire !

\- De même qu'éviter Excalibur n'est pas une mince affaire non plus, tu es redoutable Shura.

\- Joli combat les gars dit Angelo du Cancer en leur envoyant une serviette.

Camus remarqua Aiolos soucieux et regardé en direction des Douze Temples du Zodiaques.

\- Un souci Aiolos ?

Aiolos croisa le regard de Camus et lui mentit.

\- Aiolia m'inquiète, Angelo m'a dit qu'il était parti en courant tous à l'heure et personne ne l'a revue depuis.

\- L'aigle fait la tête à notre Lionceau, donc pas de quoi s'alarmer.

\- Ah l'amour, si beau et si compliqué à la fois ! _Rétorqua Aphrodite_

Camus ne répondit pas, car lui aussi était inquiet, mais pas pour Aiolia., mais pour Milo ayant ressenti l'explosion de son cosmos tout à l'heure.

\- Bon, je vous laisse les gars, je vais aller prendre une bonne douche !

\- Je peux te frotter le dos si tu veux, à moins que tu préfères qu'un certain arachnide le fasse à ma place !

Lui lança Aphro avec un clin d'œil coquin mettant mal à l'aise Camus.

\- Aphro, c'est gentil, mais je n'ai besoin ni de toi et encore moins de Milo pour me laver le dos.

\- Alors cela signifie que notre cher Scorpion t'a déjà fait du rentre-dedans mister glaçon ? _Dit Angelo passant son bras autour de l'épaule de Camus_

Camus repoussa gentiment Angelo et prit le chemin vers les Douze Maisons du Zodiaques.

\- Sache mon cher que je n'ai besoin de personne et certainement pas de Milo qui n'est QUE mon meilleur ami !

La discussion fut clos laissant un Angelo bouche bée, alors qu'Aphrodite était mort de rire en voyant la tête de son crabe. Aiolos était heureux de voir que la joie régnait sur la terre sacrée.

Camus gravit les marches du Sanctuaire, passant à travers chacun des temples, saluant les occupants de ces derniers s'ils étaient là et arriva devant l'entrée du Huitième Temple. Il manifesta sa présence à l'aide de son cosmos, mais rien, pourtant Milo était dans son temple, vu qu'il ressentait sa présence.

\- Milo ?

Il suivit l'aura du Scorpion jusqu'à la chambre de son ami. Hésitant d'abord ne voulant pas le déranger surtout s'il était en galante compagnie, il finit par ouvrir délicatement la porte n'ayant remarqué aucune autre présence à part celle de Milo. Il passa la tête à l'intérieur et fut surpris de voir Milo allongé sur son lit même pas déshabillé.

Il entra dans la chambre, s'approcha de son ami l'observant un instant avant de poser sa main sur son front et avec soulagement, il constata qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre mais qu'il était paisiblement endormi. Le voir ainsi dormir paisiblement, éveillé en Camus une certaine nostalgie. Il se revoyait en Sibérie à l'isba regardant dormir Hyôga et Isaak épuisaient après le dur entraînement de leur journée. Il sourit en voyant Milo dormir, car même à vingt ans passés, il ressemblait à un enfant quand il dormait ainsi. Il se détourna de son ami afin de prendre une couverture dans l'armoire pour couvrir Milo et restant ainsi plusieurs minutes à le regarder. Il remit délicatement une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et pencha son visage vers le sien, baisa délicatement son front comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, avant de murmurer :

\- Dors bien mon cher Milo et fait de beaux rêves.

Il le regarda encore quelques instants dormir, avant de tirer les rideaux et quittait la chambre de Milo sans faire de bruit ainsi que le temple du Scorpion, prenant la direction de son propre temple.

* * *

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE 01**

 **Ainsi s'achève le premier chapitre de ma fic intitulé "Nouvelle Vie" et qui j'espère vous aura plu. J'ai essayé de respecter au maximum les caractères des Gold Saint comme je le fais pour mes fics sur Arrow, j'essaye toujours de respecter l'œuvre au maximum.**

 **Le chapitre 2 rentrera un peu plus dans le vif du sujet, mais je ne vous dis rien de plus. ^_^ Il y a aura plusieurs couples bien entendu puisque c'est une fic basée sur le Yaoi.**

 **Au plaisir de lire vos Reviews.**

 **See You Again,**

 **Haruka (Saint du Scorpion ^_^)**

 **XXX**


	3. Chapter 2

**Konbanwa,**

 **Voici le chapitre 02 de cette fic consacré à Saint Seiya et qui fait suite du dernier Arc de l'anime : Hadès Elysion.**

 **Ce chapitre est plus long que le premier et entre un peu plus dans le vif du sujet ^^**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas du chapitre**

* * *

Le lendemain, enfin plutôt vers midi, Milo émergea de son sommeil, dans le gaz se demandant où il se trouvait. Il finit par se réveiller complètement et s'aperçut qu'il était dans sa chambre, dans le Temple du Scorpion. Il se remémorait les événements de la veille et la violente douleur à la poitrine lorsqu'il avait fait exploser son cosmos suite une colère contre lui-même. Néanmoins, une question restant en suspens, celle de savoir comment cette couverture avait atterri sur lui étant donné qu'il s'était vautré la veille sur son lit, sans même prendre la peine de se couvrir.

\- Peut-être est-ce Aiolos, Camus n'est pas vraiment le genre de mec à faire ça ! Et puis il a mieux à faire de toute façon… _Pensa Milo_

Le fait d'avoir ce genre de pensée fit mal à Milo et l'énervait par la même occasion. Il sortit de son lit, se déshabillait avant de se glisser sous la douche laissant un jet d'eau chaude glissait sur sa peau le détendant et lui permit de vider son esprit. Une fois doucher et habiller, il passa à la cuisine afin de se préparer un bon café, prit un petit truc à grignoter et sortit de son Temple histoire de respirer un peu. Il s'assit sur les marches de son Temple, mangeant la petite brioche pour accompagner son café. Il n'avait pas envie de se rendre aux arènes, il ne voulait pas croiser Camus souriant en compagnie des autres comme Shura, Saga et compagnie. En parlant de Saga, ce dernier venait comme par magie de se matérialiser devant son temple.

\- Tiens, bonjour Milo, comment vas-tu ?

Pour Milo, l'épisode des Renégats avait du mal à passer malgré les explications de Shion et Dohko. À l'époque, il avait toujours considéré Saga et Aiolos comme ses idoles quand il était gamin, aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas, étant au même rang qu'eux et puis ils avaient combiné ensemble leurs pouvoirs pour aider les benjamins de la bande, donc à quoi bon se quereller en temps de paix ! Néanmoins, ce qu'avait fait Saga lui restait toujours en traverse de la gorge surtout que cela avait causé la mort de Camus.

\- Pas trop mal et toi Saga, que viens-tu faire près de mon Temple ? Kanon t'a foutu à la porte c'est ça ? _Dit Milo en se plaisantant._

\- Oh tu te trompes mon petit Scorpion, ce serait plutôt moi qui mettrais Kanon dehors, je suis l'aîné après tout !

Milo sourit à l'humour de Saga qui était redevenu le Saga connu de tous, loyal envers Athéna, doux, serviable, bref l'homme idéal selon les femmes, mais dont le cœur était déjà pris.

\- Je te demande l'autorisation de passer ton Temple Milo, je dois voir Seigneur Shion.

Sachant qu'Aiolos s'entendait à merveille avec Saga et qu'ils aidaient Shion, Milo posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, bien qu'il eût confiance en Aiolos.

\- Dis-moi Saga, est-ce que Aiolos t'a parlé de quelque chose me concernant ?

Saga étant au courant de l'état du Scorpion hier, mentit à Milo ne voulant pas briser la promesse qu'il avait faite à son Aiolos.

\- Non pourquoi il aurait dû me dire quelque chose ?

Saga avait un air sérieux à ce moment, ne laissant rien paraître. Étant plus âgé que Milo, il était facile pour lui de mentir sans être surpris, après tout sa partie sombre avait menti des années aux Gold Saint.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu martyrises encore les autres comme autrefois ?

\- Hein, mais non voyons, je me fiche pas mal des apprentis !

\- Mouais… Bon aller, le seigneur Shion m'attend, a plus tard.

Milo soupira, il n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant, c'était une bonne chose. Une voix forte se fit entendre.

\- Milo surtout ne soit pas en retard ce soir.

\- Hein, ce soir pourquoi ?

Milo fouillait dans son esprit afin de savoir ce qu'il y avait ce soir.

Deux heures avaient passé depuis que Saga avait traversé son Temple et toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il y avait ce soir, impossible de se rappeler. D'habitude, c'était Camus qui lui rappeler toujours quand il y avait des réunions où autre, mais là…

\- Camus…

Le fait de penser à lui, un voile de tristesse apparut sur son visage. C'est toujours assis sur les marches de son Temple qu'il se remémorait les moments passés avec Camus qui était son meilleur ami. Combien de temps restait-il restait ainsi assit, difficile à dire, mais il finit par se lever, bien décidé de prendre le Taureau par les cornes et d'aller voir Camus afin de s'excuser. Bien qu'entre son Temple et celui de son ami, il n'y avait pas une grande distance à parcourir, Milo avait l'impression que ces escaliers paraissaient interminables alors qu'il n'y avait que deux Temples qui séparaient celui du Scorpion à celui du Verseau.

Dans le temple du Capricorne, Shura avait invité ses amis à une partie de cartes. À droite de Shura, se trouver DeathMask (Angelo) et Aphrodite et à sa gauche se trouvait Camus qui appréciait la compagnie de son voisin le Capricorne et cela depuis l'épisode des renégats, malgré tout, Shura avait dû insister pour qu'il accepte n'aimant pas trop se mêler aux autres. Alors qu'il écoutait Aphrodite et Angelo se disputer, Camus ressentit le cosmos de Milo se rapprocher du Temple du Capricorne et sourit discrètement.

Arrivé dans le Temple du Sagittaire, Milo croisa Aiolos qui avait senti le cosmos de son jeune ami et était venu à sa rencontre.

\- Milo, bonjour, tu te sens mieux ?

Une vraie mère poule celui-là, mais en même temps de voir que quelqu'un se souciait de lui le fit sourire.

\- Aiolos, bonjour à toi. Oui je vais mieux, une bonne nuit de sommeil m'a remis sur pied.

Aiolos fronça les sourcils se rappelant les paroles de Shion, car oui, l'Ex-Gold Saint du Sagittaire en avait non seulement parlé à son cher Saga, mais aussi à Shion. Dohko qui était présent à cet instant avait croisé le regard inquiet de Shion et tous les deux s'étaient compris sans même utiliser le moindre mot.

Aiolos souriait pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude au jeune homme.

\- Tant mieux, je suis rassuré, mais soit prudent la prochaine fois d'accord Milo ?

\- Oui, compte sur moi. Mais dis-moi, tu n'en as parlé à personne n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, je te l'avais promis.

\- OK tant mieux, c'est mieux ainsi. Il y a tellement de choses à faire au Sanctuaire que je ne voudrais pas inquiéter notre Déesse pour un petit problème de ce genre.

\- Milo, tu devrais quand même consulter un médecin, d'autant plus que tu m'as bien dit que cela n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait !

\- Pas besoin, je dois juste ne pas enflammer mon cosmos, surtout quand je manque d'entraînement.

\- D'accord, mais par précaution, cela serait préférable. Tu sais on est en paix mais il faut toujours être prêt, donc suit mon conseil s'il te plaît.

Milo soupira et pour être tranquille décida de mentir à Aiolos.

\- OK, OK, j'irais consulter un spécialiste.

Les deux hommes se sourient et Milo prit congé du Sagittaire, direction le Temple de Camus. Continua son chemin, il gravit marche par marche avec une certaine boule au ventre, se demandant quoi dire à Camus et se mit à répéter quelques phrases dans sa tête, histoire de déjà trouver une bonne excuse concernant sa présence. Arrivé à l'entrée du Temple de Shura, il s'engouffrait dans ce dernier, marchant d'un pas rapide, comme presser d'en sortir. À un moment donné, des rires se firent entendre dans une pièce adjacente. Curieux, Milo décida d'aller jeter un œil ayant entendu la voix d'Angelo, en masquant sa présence.

La porte du salon était à moitié ouverte et il se mit à regarder ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Il vit Angelo en train de parler à Aphrodite cartes en main, il était clair qu'ils jouaient aux cartes avec Shura, mais il y avait une autre personne vue qu'ils étaient quatre en tout. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître cette personne, vu qu'il s'agissait de Camus. Le voir avec les trois autres renégats fit ressentir à Milo une certaine jalousie mais lorsqu'il vit Camus sourire à la bêtise que venait de sortir Angelo, cela foudroya le cœur de Milo qui se sentit mal. Il recula alors sans faire de bruit et se rua vers la sortie en courant.

\- Et, ce n'est pas l'aura de l'arachnide que l'on vient de sentir à l'instant ?

\- Mon craby au lieu de dire n'importe quoi joue.

\- Aphro, arrête avec tes surnoms ridicules !

\- Tu préfères Angie.

Angelo fit la moue et prit une carte dans le tas et fit apparaître un sourire sadique sur son visage, cette fois-ci, il était sûr de gagner.

Néanmoins, Camus lui aussi avait ressenti la présence de Milo s'éloigner rapidement du Temple de Shura et il avait ressenti quelque chose d'étrange comme si l'aura de son ami était instable ce qu'il l'inquiétait et se promit d'aller le voir après ne voulant pas que les autres sachent que c'était bien la présence de Milo qu'ils avaient ressentis.

Milo continuait à courir dans les escaliers, mais il fut pris d'un malaise et manqua de tomber. Dohko le rattrapa de justesse et dit avec humour

\- Et bien alors Milo ne me dit pas que tu as commencé la fête avant l'heure ?

Mais Milo ne répondit pas et ne regarda même pas la personne qui venait de l'aider et continua sa descente non sans avoir murmuré un merci. Dohko avait remarqué que le jeune homme avait des larmes qui perlaient ses yeux et fût surpris de voir Milo dans cet état décida de le suivre. Une fois dans son Temple, Milo s'effondra sur son lit et pleura silencieusement, il était profondément blessé et avait mal à la poitrine. Le fait d'avoir vu Camus sourire ainsi, le fait de le voir joyeux en compagnie de leurs frères d'armes lui fit tellement mal qu'il aurait préféré ne pas revenir à la vie.

Dohko qui avait suivi Milo, inquiet de le voir ainsi et connaissant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait hier, arriva dans le Temple du Scorpion et suivit son aura jusqu'à la chambre du jeune homme. Il ouvrit la porte sans faire du bruit et entendit les sanglots étouffés du Scorpion. Voir le fier Scorpion dans cet état de faiblesse fit comprendre à Dohko que quelque chose n'allait pas et il en connaissait la raison, vu qu'il avait bien remarqué la distance entre le Saint du Scorpion et du Verseau qui étaient pourtant si liés. Il entra dans la chambre en referma doucement la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur le lit. Sentant la présence de quelqu'un, Milo sursauta et fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait du vieux maître.

\- Vieux maître je…

Dohko posa un doigt sur les lèvres du jeune homme

\- Chut… Ne dis rien Milo. Laisse-toi aller et pleure si cela te soulage, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. _Dohko lui sourit_ Rien ne sortira de cette pièce, ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon.

Devant les paroles du vieux maître, Milo se mit à trembler, la scène lui revint en mémoire lui arrachant des sanglots qu'il étouffa dans l'oreiller. Dohko lui caressa doucement les cheveux et lui parla doucement.

\- Pleure Milo, pleure autant que tu veux, cela soulagera la peine que tu as au fond de toi.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les pleurs de Milo avaient cessé et il tournait la tête pour voir si Dohko était encore là. Le vieux maître lui sourit.

\- Alors tu te sens mieux mon garçon ?

Milo acquiesça de la tête, mais sa peine était toujours présente. Dohko remarqua que son visage était dénudé d'émotion comme s'il s'était refermé sur lui-même comme une huître.

\- Puis-je connaître la raison de ton état ?

Milo ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux pour que Dohko ne lise pas en lui mais le vieux maître continua.

\- Mon petit doigt me dit que cela a un rapport avec un certain Chevalier des Glace qui loge quelques Temples plus haut.

Milo surprit par les dires de la Balance leva les yeux vers lui et vit de la malice dans les yeux du maître de Shiryu.

\- Qu'est-ce… Qui te fait penser ça ?

\- Deux choses ! Tout d'abord depuis notre retour à la vie il y a une distance qui s'est installée entre toi et Camus. Et deuxièmement quand je t'ai croisé dans l'escalier tu venais certainement de son Temple. Conclusion il s'est passé quelque chose qui t'a profondément blessé.

Milo baissa la tête de voir que Dohko avait vu juste, après tout avec Shion il était le plus âgés des Gold, donc rien d'étonnant.

\- Si tu veux m'en parler, n'hésite pas. Cela te soulagera peut-être un peu.

\- Pourquoi…

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que le voir ainsi souriant et heureux en compagnie des autres Gold Saint me fait mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela me blesse, de le voir ainsi parler librement avec d'autres, lui qui avait la réputation d'être l'homme le plus froid du Sanctuaire ?

Dohko fut quelque peu surpris de voir Milo allait droit au but, mais en même temps, il n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot.

\- Ce que tu ressens Milo, c'est de la jalousie.

\- De la jalousie ?

\- Oui, tu es jaloux que Camus se sente bien en présence d'autre Gold, alors qu'il ne s'ouvrait qu'à toi à l'époque. Mais le fait qu'il est fait équipe avec Saga et Shura lorsqu'ils étaient des Renégats à créer des liens. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il te rejette bien au contraire !

\- Comment cela ?

\- Tu l'évites depuis que nous sommes revenus à la vie n'est-ce pas ?

\- Que… Quoi… Mais… Mais comment

Dohko sourit de voir Milo mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, Shion et les autres Gold ont bien vu que tu évitais Camus.

\- Non, je ne l'évitais pas _Baissant la tête_ C'est juste que… Que… Je ne sais pas comment m'excuser !

 _Dohko ouvrit de grands yeux_ \- T'excuser ? Mais de quoi ?

\- De ce qui s'est passé lors de l'épisode Renégats. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que sa mort m'a… M'avait terriblement fait souffrir. Pour moi Camus, c'est plus qu'un ami, même plus qu'un frère, c'est…

Ne sachant pas comment l'expliquer, Dohko vint l'aider

\- Oui, je sais, c'est comme pour Shion et moi, c'est bien plus qu'une simple amitié !

Milo regarda le vieux chevalier qui lui fit un clin d'œil comprenant où il voulait en venir, il poursuivit alors sans faire de remarque sur ce sujet délicat.

\- Après sa disparition, j'ai tenté d'oublier ma peine en m'intégrant aux autres mais son absence pesait lourd et lorsque j'ai senti de nouveau son cosmos, j'étais fou de joie, mais… Mais il était à présent un traitre portant un Surplis avec la ferme attention de tuer Athéna, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il soit passé à l'ennemi et pourtant après la mort de Shaka, je n'ai pas hésité à le blesser presque mortellement et lorsque Athéna s'est suicidé, j'ai cherché à l'étrangler.

\- Et tu crois que Camus t'en tient rigueur ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il est difficile à cerner, mais depuis ces trois semaines, il n'a pas cherché à savoir pourquoi je l'évitais, donc j'en conclus qu'il m'en veut et que c'est pour cela qu'il se tourne vers d'autres.

Dohko ébouriffa les cheveux de Milo en rigolant.

\- Tu devrais savoir comment est Camus depuis le temps que tu le connais. Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en veuille et s'il n'est pas venu cherchait la moindre explication au sujet de cette distance entre vous deux, c'est parce qu'il a un grand respect pour toi et ne cherche pas à t'imposer sa présence.

\- Il… Il t'a dit cela ?

\- Oh que non, mais rappelle-toi que je suis Gold Saint depuis deux siècles et donc au fil des années j'ai appris beaucoup de choses.

Milo ne répondit pas et se mit à réfléchir même si ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé, lui s'était plutôt l'action. Dohko respectant son jeune ami et resta silencieux. De nombreuses minutent passèrent. Tout était confus dans la tête de Milo et malgré la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec le vieux Dohko, le fait de voir Camus joyeux, acceptant un combat contre Shura, jouant aux cartes avec ce dernier, Angelo et Aphro lui firent mal et la douleur à la poitrine se manifesta une nouvelle fois le faisant grimacer de douleur et ce que Dohko vit.

\- Milo, ça ne va pas ?

\- Si, si ça va, c'est juste que…

Dohko n'était pas idiot et voyait bien que quelque chose clochait chez son jeune ami. La discussion qu'il avait eue hier avec Shion suite aux paroles d'Aiolos lui revint en mémoire. Dohko porta sa main au front de Milo et constata qu'il était chaud.

\- J'ai bien l'impression que tu as de la fièvre, tu devrais t'allonger et te reposer. Tout cela a dû te fatiguer.

\- Non ça va aller, ce n'est pas une petite fièvre qui me battra, moi le fier Gold Saint du Scorpion.

\- Oui, je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais une petite fièvre peut vite devenir grande, sans oublier que je te trouve pâle et fatigué, donc suis mon conseil, allonge-toi et repose-toi. Je vais prévenir la Déesse Athéna que tu ne seras pas présent à l réunion de ce soir.

\- Quoi ! C'est donc cela qui est prévu ce soir ! Non ne dit rien et puis ce n'est pas très grave. Je vais aller prendre une douche et ça va passer.

Dohko fronçait les sourcils en voyant Milo se lever. Au moment où il s'éloigna de son lit, il fut pris d'un nouveau malaise et tomba vers l'avant.

\- Bon sang Milo !

Dohko bondit tel un Tigre sur sa proie et rattrapa Milo avant qu'il ne tombe.

\- Mais… Mais que m'arrive-t-il, je me sens si faible tout d'un coup ?

\- Tu vas t'allonger et te reposer, tu es incapable de participer à cette réunion dans cet état. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prévenir Athéna que ton état n'est pas grave que tu as juste besoin de te reposer.

\- Merci Dohko.

\- Aller dort maintenant.

Les paupières de Milo se fermèrent et avant que le sommeil ne s'empare de lui il murmura :

\- Dohko ne dit rien à Camus d'accord, il ne doit rien savoir.

Dohko lui fit un signe de tête et le Scorpion s'endormit.

Dohko restait à côté de lui pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de quitter le Temple du Scorpion inquiet de l'état de santé de Milo. Il informa Saga et Aiolos de prévenir leurs frères de ne pas faire de bruit en entrant dans le huitième Temple et remonta au palais du Grand Pope afin de s'entretenir avec Shion. Dans le Temple de Shura, il vit Camus et Shura en pleine discussion.

\- Eh Dohko tu vas bien.

\- Bien sûr Shura et toi ?

\- Nickel, j'ai passé une bonne après-midi avec Camus, Angelo et Aphro.

\- Tant mieux. Vous deviez vous préparer, la réunion commence dans moins d'une heure, il ne faudrait pas être en retard.

\- Bah faudrait pousser Angelo et Aphro qui sont partis ensemble dans le douzième temple.

Dohko souris à l'allusion du Capricorne, ayant compris où il voulait en venir et quitta le Temple, suivi peu de temps après par Camus qui était toujours un peu inquiet pour Milo mais décida de ne pas le montrer et rattrapait Dohko.

\- Dohko !

\- Oui Camus

\- Est-ce que Milo est dans son Temple, je ressens sa présence, mais…

 _Mentant_ \- Oui mais il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur, tu le verras ce soir de toute façon.

Camus acquiesça et se dirigea vers son Temple se demandant si la mauvaise humeur de Milo était liée au fait qu'il avait passé l'après-midi avec Shura, Angelo et Aphrodite.

Shion était de plus en plus préoccupé par l'état de santé de Milo, surtout après la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Dohko au sujet du jeune homme. Lorsque Athéna arriva en compagnie des Bronze Saints, Dohko demanda à lui parler seul à seul afin de lui expliquer que Milo serait absent ce soir car il était un peu fiévreux mais lui dit que son état n'était pas dramatique que cela était dû à la fatigue.

Les Gold arrivèrent un par un, saluant leur Déesse et prirent place autour de la grande table afin de faire le point sur ces dernières semaines et passer une agréable soirée autour d'un buffet froid amené dans la salle du Grand Pope. Les Gold parlaient entre eux n'ayant pas vraiment remarqué l'absence de l'un d'eux. Camus quant à lui se demander ce que pouvait bien faire Milo qui était du genre ponctuel à ce genre d'événement et sans le montrer aux autres commençait à être un peu inquiet pour son ami.

\- S'il vous plaît.

C'est la voix de Shion qui venait de résonner, afin d'attirer l'attention des Gold.

\- Avant toute chose Chevalier, je voudrais vous remercier d'être…

\- Excusez-moi, de vous interrompre Princesse, mais une personne manque à l'appel, une personne de l'espèce des arachnides et particulièrement venimeux ! _Dit Angelo du Cancer pour détendre l'atmosphère avec une blague_

\- Merci Angelo pour ton intervention, mais sachez que Milo ne sera pas présent ce soir.

Camus fronça les sourcils aux dires de la Déesse Athéna.

\- J'imagine que Blanche Neige à refuser qu'il lui lave le dos ou alors il a été trop brusque avec toi mister glaçon

Certains Gold comme Kanon, Aphro et d'autres éclatèrent de rire à l'idiotie que venait de sortir Angelo, chose qui déplut fortement à Camus qui augmentait son cosmos pour geler ces imbéciles sur place, mais la main de Saga sur son bras le stoppa. Il regarda son aîné qui lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

Camus était du genre à garder son sang-froid, mais n'appréciez pas, même au jour d'aujourd'hui que l'on fasse une remarque sur ce qu'il l'unissait à Milo dont l'absence inquiéter le fier Prince des Glaces.

\- Merci d'avoir détendu l'atmosphère DeathMask, mais si tu pouvais laisser la parole à la Déesse Athéna si ce n'est pas trop te demander !

\- Oui, désolé Seigneur Shion et désolé Princesse.

\- Bien. Comme je le disais donc, Milo ne sera pas présent avec nous ce soir. Dohko m'a fait part qu'il était fiévreux et qu'il ne voulait pas me transmettre ces symptômes. L'ordre du jour est la reconstruction du Sanctuaire, j'ai remarqué…

Camus n'écoutait plus la Princesse, perdu dans ces pensées et inquiet pour Milo qui n'était pas du genre à se laisser battre par une petite fièvre. Et puis, cette après-midi lorsqu'il se trouvait chez Shura, il avait ressenti le cosmos de Milo dernière la porte de la pièce où il se trouvait et ensuite il avait senti quelque chose d'instable, puis plus rien. Il avait hâte que cette réunion se termine pour questionner Dohko qui avait l'air d'en savoir long sur cette histoire malgré ce qui lui avait dit tout à l'heure.

La réunion prit fin, Athéna convia ses chevaliers à se rendre dans la salle du Grand Pope où un buffet froid les attendait. Il n'y avait pas que Gold et Bronzes Saints qui étaient conviés à ce buffet, non, les Silver Saints étaient aussi présents.

Aiolia avait remarqué que Marine était en grande discussion avec Shaina et envisageait de les rejoindre afin de parler enfin à l'élue de son coeur, mais une fois encore, Seiya était dans ses pattes ce qui l'énervait au plus au point de voir Pégase trop près de Marine. Un bras l'enlaça par le cou le faisant sursauter.

\- Alors mon Lionceau, ton volatile te fait des infidélités avec le Cheval ailé, c'est embêtant ça.

\- Quand pourras-tu enfin faire comme si j'étais invisible le Crabe.

\- Allons, ne te vexe pas, je cherchais juste à te détendre. Écoute, j'ai un scoop pour toi, le canasson repart au Japon après-demain, tu auras le champ libre.

\- Seiya repart au Japon ?

\- Bah oui, le bourreau des cœurs et Don Juan à ces heures perdues à des affaires à régler là-bas, tu auras enfin le champ libre pour te réconcilier avec ta belle.

\- Mouai, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main mon Lionceau dit le moi…

Angelo repartit rejoindre Aphro et quelques Silver Saints en grande discussion. Aiolia, alla se chercher un verre et partit rejoindre son frère.

De son côté Camus n'ayant pas trop envie de se mêler aux autres resta à l'écart mais fut coller par Hyôga qui lui parlait, mais Camus ne l'écouter pas trop occupé à guetter le moment propice pour aller demander des explications supplémentaires à Dohko concernant l'état de santé de Milo. Malheureusement, quand ce n'était pas Shion, c'était Shiryu qui le collait aux basques. Au bout d'un long moment, Saga vint à la rencontre de Camus.

\- Camus, je peux te parler ?

\- Je vais aller voir les autres Camus, à plus tard, Saga.

Les deux Gold Saint regardaient le Cygne s'éloignait.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier ou non, j'apprécie Hyôga mais il commençait à être trop collant !

\- C'est ce que j'ai remarqué Camus, c'est pour cela que je suis venue à ta rescousse. Mais aussi, car tu restes dans ton coin, quelque chose te tracasse n'est-ce pas ?

Camus sourit à Saga, car malgré ce qui s'était passé lors de la Bataille du Sanctuaire, Camus appréciait le caractère et la personnalité de Saga.

\- Tu es doué pour savoir ce que pensent les gens. Même moi qui étais considéré comme le Saint le plus froid du Sanctuaire, tu as toujours su lire en moi.

\- Je t'ai vu grandir toi et les autres en quelque sorte, donc rien de très compliquer pour moi.

Camus sourit au Saint du Gémeaux.

\- Tu as vu juste, l'absence de Milo me tourmente un peu, car je le connais bien et je sais qu'une petite fièvre est loin de le clouer au lit, je sais qu'il y a autre chose qu'Athéna ne nous a pas dit où plutôt que Dohko ne lui ait pas dit ! C'est pour cela que j'attends que Dohko soit libéré du Dragon afin d'en savoir plus.

Aux dires de Camus, Saga baissa les yeux, car il était au courant de ce qu'il se passait, non seulement par Aiolos, mais aussi par Dohko qui lui avait demandé par télépathie de faire en sorte que Kanon ne dérange pas Milo. Camus avait remarqué le geste de Saga et se douter qu'il était au courant de l'histoire.

\- Saga si tu sais quelque chose, dis le moi ! Milo est important pour moi tu le sais et… Et je refuse d'être tenu à l'écart si quelque chose de grave le concerne.

 _Saga soupira_ \- Je ne peux rien te dire Camus, je suis désolé ! Non pas parce que je ne veux pas, mais parce que je ne peux pas trahir ma parole. Déjà je ne suis pas censé le savoir, vu que le premier au courant, c'est Aiolos mais…

Saga rougit et détourna les yeux, faisant sourit Camus qui avait compris, l'ayant remarqué depuis peu.

\- Je vois…

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Dohko n'a pas dit toute la vérité à Athéna concernant Milo.

\- C'est bien plus grave, c'est ce que je dois comprendre ?

Saga ne répondit pas, mais vit que Camus regardait dans la direction de Dohko toujours en pleine discussion avec son ancien disciple, Saga décida d'intervenir et alla voir Dohko qui, en le voyant, lui sourit amicalement pour ne pas rendre son Bélier jaloux.

\- Alors Saga, tu passes une bonne soirée.

\- Oui parfait Dohko, mais je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?

\- Je vais aller discuter avec Shura.

Saga attendit que le Dragon soit suffisamment éloigné pour reporter son attention sur Dohko.

\- Alors Saga, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Rien de grave j'espère ?

\- En fait, ce n'est pas moi qui désire te parler, mais Camus !

\- Camus ?

\- Oui.

Dohko regardait Camus et rejoignit le Saint des Glaces.

\- Bonsoir Camus, pourquoi restes-tu seul dans ton coin, la soirée ne te plaît pas ?

\- Bonsoir Dohko ! Je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça !

\- Je vois ! Saga m'a dit que tu désirais me parler.

\- Oui en effet.

\- Vas-y je t'écoute, si je peux t'aider, je le ferai avec grand plaisir.

\- Je voudrais connaître la vérité à propos de Milo.

 _Dohko faisant l'ignorant_ \- De Milo, comment ça ?

\- S'il te plaît Dohko, ne me la joue pas à celui qui ne voit pas où je veux en venir, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! C'est toi qui as dit à Athéna que Milo ne serait pas présent.

\- Oui et alors où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Dohko, ne joue pas ce petit jeu avec moi, je sais très bien que tu en sais plus que tu veux le faire croire et je sais que tu n'as pas tout dit à notre Princesse pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

\- J'ignore ce que tu veux dire Camus, j'ai dit tout ce que je savais à notre Déesse, à savoir qu'étant un peu fiévreux, Milo ne sera pas présent à cette soirée, rien de plus, rien de moins.

\- JE NE TE CROIS PAS !

Devant le fait que Camus avait élevé la voix, tous s'étaient retournés dans sa direction, se demandant ce qui arrivait au Saint des Glaces.

\- Oula, blanche neige s'énerve, c'est mauvais signe ça.

\- Angelo arrête.

\- Bah quoi ? Si on ne peut plus rigoler, où allons-nous ?

\- Angelo, mon frère à raison, il vaut mieux ne pas se mêler de cela.

\- Gémeaux bis, depuis quand tu soutiens ton frangin ?

\- Arrête avec tes surnoms ridicules le Cancer.

\- Allons relax Kanon, tu connais les Italiens, ils aiment plaisanter !

Dohko regardait Kanon et les autres reprendre leur discussion comme si rien ne s'était produit.

\- Camus, allons discuter dehors veux-tu.

Camus suivit le Gold Saint de la Balance. Pendant ce temps, dans le Huitième Temple, Milo faisait un cauchemar et se débattait dans son sommeil serrant les draps entre ses mains.

\- Camus… Non ne me…

En plein délire, la fièvre augmenta, mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose à se manifester…

Pendant ce temps devant le palais du Grand Pope, Dohko respectait le silence de Camus auquel ce dernier mit fin.

\- Désolé d'avoir crié, mais avec tout le respect que je te dois, je connais bien Milo et je sais qu'il n'est pas du genre à rester coucher pour une petite fièvre. D'ailleurs, même s'il déteste le froid, quand il me rendait visite en Sibérie, il n'est jamais tombé malade. Saga m'a dit que tu n'avais pas dévoilé toute la vérité à notre Déesse pour ne pas l'inquiéter mais… _Regardant en direction du Huitième Temple_ Dohko, si quelque chose de grave concerne Milo, je veux le savoir alors… S'il te plaît dis-moi ce que tu sais.

Dohko soupirait, décidément ses deux là étaient bien plus que de simple ami où de simple frère d'armes.

\- Écoute Camus, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour Milo. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très en forme, mais d'ici quelques jours, on retrouvera notre Scorpion en pleine forme.

\- Tu ne veux rien me dire c'est ça ?

\- Camus, écoute mon garçon, je ne peux pas inventer quelque chose que j'ignore.

\- Il t'a dit de ne rien me dire c'est bien ça ?

\- Qui m'aurait demandé cela ?

\- Milo.

\- Camus, mais enfin…

\- Dohko, je peux comprendre que tu n'es rien dit à Athéna pour ne pas inquiéter notre Déesse, mais si Milo va mal je dois savoir parce que je… _Camus ferma les yeux voyant qu'il avait failli dire._ Écoute, je sais qu'Aiolos a été le premier au courant, donc il a certainement assisté quelque chose. Et sachant qu'il aurait dû devenir lui-même Grand Pope, non seulement il a mis Saga dans la confidence mais également toi et Shion. D'ailleurs, quand Athéna a dit à l'assemblée que Milo ne serait pas présent tous ont été surpris, sauf toi, Shion, Aiolos et Saga, donc il est clair que tu me caches quelques choses et je veux savoir, car cela concerne une personne qui m'est chère !

Dohko avait écouté Camus sans l'interrompre et n'avait pas vraiment été surpris en entendant la fin de sa phrase, car depuis longtemps il savait que ce qui unissait Milo et Camus était la même chose qu'il l'unissait à son cher Bélier et qui deux cent ans auparavant avait unis Degel et Kardia.

\- Camus, écoute… Milo ne va pas très bien en effet, mais Shion et moi on préfère attendre, histoire d'être sûr !

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Avant même que Dohko eut le temps de dire quoique se soit, un puissant cosmos se fit sentir, cosmos qui était instable comme s'il brillait de mille feux avant de s'éteindre.

\- Mais bon sang, ce cosmos c'est celui de…

 _Camus l'interrompant_ \- Milo

Sans attendre une seconde, Camus descendit les marches rapidement afin de se rendre au Huitième Temple, car le fait d'avoir senti le cosmos de Milo aussi instable l'inquiéter.

\- Milo, j'arrive, tient bon ! _Pensa Camus_

Dohko le suivit et contacta Shion par télépathie en lui demandant de venir lui aussi au Huitième Temple. Shion ayant reçu le message et rassura Athéna qui avait elle aussi ressentit ce malaise et quitta le palais du Pope afin de rejoindre Dohko.

Bien qu'il ne puisse pas se téléporter directement dans le Temple de son ami, Camus descendit les marches le plus vite possible. Une fois dans le Temple du Scorpion, Camus se rua dans la chambre de son ami qui se débattait dans son lit se tenant la poitrine en gémissant de douleur.

\- Milo…

Camus se rua à son chevet et vit que son ami était en sueur. Il posa sa main fraîche sur son front et constata qu'il était brûlant de fièvre.

\- Bon sang, ce n'est pas vrai. Milo calme, toi,

Délirant à cause de la fièvre, Milo supplia Camus

\- Ca… Camus ne me… Ne me laisse pas je… Je t'en prie je… Je ne veux pas revivre cela… Sans toi la… La vie…

Le bras de Milo se tendait comme s'il essayait de retenir quelque chose. Camus lui prit la main et la lui serra.

\- Je suis là auprès de toi Milo, c'est fini, calme-toi.

Il regarda son ami, le voir dans cet état lui fit mal.

\- Je vais te soigner, ne t'en fais pas.

Une auréole d'or se matérialisa, entoura Camus, mais une voix l'arrêta.

\- Arrête Camus.

Cette voix appartenait à Shion qui venait d'apparaître dans la chambre de Milo, accompagné par Dohko qui l'avait certainement attendue à l'entrée du Huitième Temple.

\- Et pourquoi cela, il faut faire baisser cette fièvre non ! ?

\- Ce n'est pas la fièvre, le plus inquiétant !

\- Pardon ?

Shion s'avança vers le lit de Milo et une fois sur le côté, face à Camus, regardait Milo. Il posa sa main sur le front du jeune homme et plissait les yeux.

\- C'est pire que je ne le pensais !

Shion retira ce qui recouvrit Milo et remonta le tee-shirt blanc qu'il portait dévoilant le torse du jeune homme. Camus bien qu'il ait déjà vu son ami torse nu, ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu, d'autant plus que Milo ne portait qu'un short cachant ses parties intimes. Le Prince des Glaces se ressaisit lorsqu'il vit Shion posait sa main sur la poitrine de Milo plus exactement au niveau de son cœur.

Au bout de quelques courts instants, il retira sa main et regardait Dohko en faisant un signe positif de la tête. Camus qui avait remarqué leur petit manège regardait les deux hommes les plus vieux du Sanctuaire.

\- Vous allez continuer à jouer les cachottiers où vous aller ENFIN me dire ce qu'a Milo ?

Camus se fichait pas mal des cachotteries entre Saints, chacun avait le droit d'avoir ses petits secrets, mais là, cela concernait son meilleur ami, qui était même bien plus et il voyait bien qu'il souffrait.

\- Camus écoute, désolé. Je vais te dire toute la vérité afin que tu puisses soigner Milo.

\- L'inverse serait peut-être mieux non ? Milo souffre et je n'aime pas le voir souffrir ainsi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas souligna Dohko. Cela ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps, il est plus sage que tu saches.

Shion regardait tristement Milo et lui caressait les cheveux comme un père le ferait.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que lui aussi puisse être atteint de cette maladie.

\- Quelle maladie bon sang ? _S'énerva Camus qui en avait marre de jouer aux devinettes_

Shion prit la parole en premier

\- Milo souffre d'une maladie cardiaque qui fait enflammer son cœur, tout comme l'était son prédécesseur Kardia du Scorpion.

\- Quoi, mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Milo n'a jamais été cardiaque et n'a jamais montré le moindre signe !

Dohko prit la parole à son tour

\- Camus tu te rappelles avoir ressenti hier, le cosmos de Milo atteindre presque son paroxysme.

\- Oui, je me suis même demandé pourquoi Milo utilisait-il autant son cosmos.

\- Aiolos qui se trouvait dans le coin à ce moment-là s'est rendu sur les lieux et en arrivant à vue un immense amas de roches s'effondrer et Milo se trouvait à genoux se tenant la poitrine mais il n'a pas voulu qu'il appelle du secours et a demandé à Aiolos de n'en parler à personne mais il a quand même jugé bon d'en parler à Dohko et à moi !

\- Je comprends mieux !

Camus comprenait pourquoi Aiolos regardait en direction du Sanctuaire hier. Il regardait non pas vers le Temple du Lion mais vers celui du Scorpion inquiet pour son gardien.

\- Donc, la douleur à la poitrine qu'il a eue hier après l'utilisation de son cosmos est donc le principal facteur de l'état dans lequel il se trouve, c'est bien ça Shion ?

\- Pas seulement !

Pour confirmer les dires de Shion, Dohko prit la relève.

\- Camus, pose ta main au niveau du cœur de Milo. Comme tu as les mains froides tu vas te rendre compte par toi-même.

Camus regarda Dohko puis Shion qui lui fit signe de la tête. Le gardien du Onzième Temple posa alors sa main sur le torse de Milo au niveau de l'emplacement de son cœur et ressentit une chaleur intense, comme si à cet endroit précis quelque chose était en train de brûler.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible une telle chaleur ?

Camus regardait son ami qui était couvert de sueur et qui respirait de plus en plus difficilement.

\- Seigneur Shion, Dohko il faut le soigner au plus vite, dites-moi quoi faire ?

\- Du calme mon garçon. _Dit Shion._

\- Heureusement que mon vieux maître Hakurei qui était le frère du Seigneur Sage mon prédécesseur m'avait parlé de cette maladie. Kardia, Gold Saint du Scorpion souffrait de cette maladie cardiaque qui faisait enflammer son cœur et qui était mortelle. Mon vieux maître m'avait expliqué que son frère jumeau Sage lui avait appris une technique pour retarder les effets, mais cette technique était très dangereuse étant donné qu'elle augmentait considérablement sa température. Mais c'est aussi grâce au sang qu'il avait reçu de Sasha, l'Athéna du dix-huitième siècle, qui lui a permis de vivre aussi longtemps et mourir tel qu'il le voulait.

\- Il n'y a donc rien à faire ? Je refuse de regarder Milo mourir !

\- Camus calme toi et laisse-moi finir. En plus de cette technique, il y avait une personne et une seule personne qui pouvait sauver Kardia. Ton prédécesseur Dégel du Verseau. Ce dernier utilisait son froid afin de faire baisser la température de Kardia.

\- Si je comprends bien la seule personne capable de sauver Milo, c'est moi !

 _Shion lui répondit_ \- Oui. Mais nous sommes au vingtième siècle, la maladie dont souffrait Kardia aurait certainement pu être soignée. Donc Milo devra consulter rapidement un médecin afin de suivre un traitement mais pour le moment, toi seul peux l'aider.

\- Dites-moi ce que je dois faire !

\- Pose ta main au niveau de son cœur et utilise ta maîtrise du froid afin de faire baisser sa température, mais pas trop cela pourrait le tuer.

Camus acquiesça et posa sa main fraîche au niveau du cœur de Milo sentant la chaleur de son cœur.

 _Á lui-même_ \- Je vais te sauver Milo, tout ira bien ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserais pas mourir.

Camus n'eut pas besoin de se concentrer pour faire appel à son cosmos. Une auréole d'or entoura le corps de Camus et le cosmos glacé du gardien du Onzième Temple se matérialisa rapidement. Sachant qu'il ne devait pas faire appel à toute son énergie, il l'augmenta tout doucement afin de ne pas refroidir trop brusquement le cœur de Milo.

Au bout de quelques instants, Camus s'arrêta jugeant que le cœur de Milo avait repris une température normale. Il posa sa main sur le front de son ami et constata avec soulagement que la fièvre avait elle aussi baissait, mais pas complètement et reporta son attention sur Shion qui à son tour prit la température du cœur de Milo et soupira de soulagement.

\- Ouf, voilà qui est mieux. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Milo souffre lui aussi de la maladie de Kardia.

\- Il me semblait pourtant que Kardia était cardiaque depuis la naissance alors pourquoi est-ce que cela se déclare si tardivement chez Milo?

\- Aucune idée Dohko. Une chose est sûre, il va falloir surveiller son état de santé de près et qu'il consulte rapidement un spécialiste. Je vais aller rassurer tout le monde là-haut, car je doute que les autres ignorent quelque chose vu comment le cosmos de Milo s'est manifesté tout à l'heure.

\- Allez-y tous les deux, je reste auprès de lui. La fièvre n'est pas entièrement tombée et il risque d'avoir besoin de moi.

Dohko sourit à Camus, qui malgré ce que pensait Milo, le Saint des Glaces ne lui en voulait absolument pas pour ce qui s'était passé.

\- D'accord, si besoin, n'hésite pas.

\- Entendu.

Shion et Dohko s'apprêtaient à quitter la chambre quand…

\- Shion, Dohko ?

Les deux personnes en question se retournèrent.

\- Merci à vous deux.

Shion et Dohko sourient à Camus puis sorti de la chambre de Milo puis du Huitième Temple, empruntant les marches jusqu'au Treizième Temple.

\- Je suis content.

\- De quoi parles-tu Dohko ?

\- Content, pour Milo, les choses vont enfin s'arranger.

\- C'est vrai que depuis notre résurrection, Milo et Camus s'évitent.

\- C'est plutôt Milo qui évitait Camus, car ce dernier avait peur que Camus lui en veuille à cause de cette histoire, lorsqu'il avait fait croire qu'il était passé à l'ennemi.

\- Tu fais allusion aux Surplis ?

\- Oui. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas montré, Milo s'en voulait d'avoir mortellement blessé Camus et d'avoir essayé de l'étrangler.

\- Heureusement que nous sommes arrivés à temps, car Dieu sait comment ça serait terminé !

\- Tu penses vraiment que Milo aurait été jusqu'au bout ?

\- Pas toi ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas Shion ! Tout comme moi qui aurait été incapable de te tuer.

\- Pourtant, tu n'as pas retenu ton attaque quand nous sommes battus l'un contre l'autre au pied du Temple du Bélier.

\- Toi non plus à ce que je sache ?

\- Hadès nous surveillait constamment, donc faire semblant aurait causé notre perte.

\- Je sais oui.

\- Tu avais compris n'est-ce pas ?

\- Que toi et les autres vous jouez jeu ? Oui, car je savais que mon meilleur ami ne me trahirait jamais et ne trahirait jamais Athéna.

 _Shion sourit_ \- Je vois ! Mais…

S'arrêtant au milieu des marches après avoir passé le Temple de Shura.

Dohko s'arrêtant également lui faisant face

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu m'en as voulu d'avoir lancé ma plus terrible attaque contre toi ?

Dohko sourit et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à coller son corps contre celui de son tendre ami.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que je t'en veux ?

\- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire

Dohko lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix suave

\- Je t'en voudrais uniquement si tu me trompes.

Dohko lui mordilla doucement le lobe de son oreille faisant reculer Shion.

\- Dohko, pas ici, n'importe qui pourrait nous voir et notre Déesse en particulier.

Dohko se collant contre son ami et taquina ses lèvres avec les siennes.

\- Ne me dit pas que cela t'ennuierait si l'on nous voyait ainsi, nous sommes des adultes après tout et puis Athéna est certainement au courant pour nous deux et les autres !

Shion essayait de repousser gentiment son ami un peu trop entreprenant parfois.

\- Oui nous sommes adultes, mais je ne tiens pas à être surpris dans tes bras, j'ai une réputation à tenir.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, d'autant plus que nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Mais cela serait pourtant amusant tu ne trouves pas. Imagine nous en pleine action et surprit par les benjamins de la bande, cela les décoincerait un peu.

\- Toi peut-être cela t'amuserait, mais pas moi, je tiens à mon intimité !

Dohko se serrant plus contre son Bélier adoré et continua de le provoquer.

\- Allez avoue que tu veux me garder pour toi tout seul et que tu refuses que quiconque pose ces yeux sur mon corps de rêve.

\- Dohko, franchement tu…

Shion n'eut pas le temps de finir, que Dohko colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, laissant sa langue se frayer un chemin dans sa cavité buccale afin de rencontrer sa jumelle et d'entamer un ballet sensuel. Se sentant fondre contre les lèvres de son ami, Shion laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir répondant au baiser fougueux de son ami sentant les mains de Dohko parcourir son dos, faisant de même. À bout de souffle les deux amants se séparèrent.

\- Dohko, franchement, imagine que quelqu'un nous ait vus ?

\- Et alors ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas apprécié, tu te mentirais à toi-même si tu le disais.

\- Tu connais déjà ma réponse non ?

Dohko se lova contre son ami et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres avant de poser son front contre celui de Shion.

\- Oui. Et je sais aussi combien tu m'aimes comme je t'aime ?

Shion sourit à son ami et l'embrassa à son tour.

\- Nous devrions peut-être y aller, les autres attendent certainement nos explications.

\- J'ai déjà le discours. Il suffit de leur dire que tout va bien, on les met dehors et on termine ce que l'on vient de commencer.

\- Dohko, tu es irrécupérable.

\- Ah bon tu crois ça.

Les deux vieux amis éclatèrent de rire et continuaient leur montée jusqu'au Treizième Temple afin de rassurer Athéna et les autres concernant Milo.

Au même moment dans le Huitième Temple, Camus avait été cherché une bassine d'eau qu'il avait refroidie avec sa maîtrise du froid et avait plongé un linge dedans. Une fois revenu aux côtés de Milo, il essora le linge et l'apposa sur le front de Milo. Il répétait plusieurs fois l'opération afin de faire baisser la température du jeune Grec.

Au milieu de la nuit, Camus qui veillait toujours sur son ami assit sur une chaise à côté du lit dans lequel reposé le Grec, entendit Milo bougeait dans son sommeil. Il se leva et posa sa main sur son front, constata avec soulagement que la fièvre était presque complètement tombée.

\- Ca… Camus

\- Milo, tu es réveillé

 _Voix ensommeillée_ \- Je ne rêve pas… Tu es vraiment là je… Je croyais que… Tu étais parti pour… Pour toujours.

Camus sourit à son ami en passa sa main dans ses cheveux foncés et lui parla d'une voix douce.

\- Allons, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je parte, tu as dû faire un cauchemar. Comment te sens-tu mon ami ?

\- Je… Je me sens faible et fatigué co… Comme si je… Je m'étais battu contre tous une armée entière de Spectres en Sibérie.

Camus sourit aux dires de son ami.

\- Tu as besoin de repos, dors tranquille, je reste près de toi.

Milo ne répondit pas, mais sourit à Camus et se rendormit. Camus continuait de caresser doucement les cheveux de son ami et murmura.

 _Murmurant doucement_ \- Repose toi mon ami, je veille sur toi et je serais toujours à tes côtés.

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur son front avant de reprendre son poste, à savoir veiller sur son ami de toujours.

* * *

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE 02**

 **Voici la fin de ce Chapitre 2 qui entre plus en détail dans l'histoire. Pour ceux et celles qui connaissaient l'œuvre de Shiori Teshirogi, savent que Kardia du Scorpion souffre d'une maladie cardiaque depuis la naissance qui fait enflammer son cœur quand il utilise son cosmos. Je n'ai pas plagié la Mangaka, j'ai juste une eue une idée et dans le chapitre 3 vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai fait en sorte que Milo souffre du même mal que Kardia ^_^**

 **Pour le Yaoi, ne vous en fait pas, ça arrive ^_^'**

 **Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour le chapitre 3,**

 **See You Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XXX**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde et vraiment désolé de ne plus avoir publié cette fic depuis longtemps. Je n'ai aucune excuse. J'ai replongé dans « Arrow » ^^' Bon en même temps, j'ai écrit d'autre fic sur Saint Seiya, notamment sut The Lost Canvas qui seront également sur le site.**

 **Fic, Raiting M, voir MA et Yaoi, donc ceux qui n'aime pas le Yaoi et le Lemon, je vous invite à ne pas lire cette fic, car est centré sur le Yaoi, qui dit Yaoi dit relation entre deux hommes.**

 **Guest, (désole je ne connais pas ton pseudo) merci pour ta Review et sincèrement désolé de ne pas avoir posté la suite et de ne pas t'avoir répondu, j'espère que malgré tout tu pourras lire la suite de cette fic qui est toujours en cours. Je suis ravie de voir que cette fic te plaît et niveau couple, tu vas être servi (même si elle est centrée sur mes deux chouchous Camus & Milo ^^)**

 **Aokogama: J'espère t'avoir répondu, car parfois avec Safari, le site fait des siennes. Le Shion & Dohko est mis en avant dans ce chapitre, qui j'espère te plaira. Tu as bien cerné les premiers couples, un nouveau se pointe d'ailleurs, couple hétéro.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^ Et je vais poster plus souvent cette fic vu que je stoppe l'univers Arrow pour un bout de temps. Pour plus de facilité lors d'un passage, vous trouverez un « S » pour Shion et un « D » pour Dohko.**

 **Bonne lecture et c'est en bas que l'on se retrouve ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 03**

Milo émergea doucement de son sommeil aux alentours de huit heures du matin, chose qui était rare pour le Scorpion qui n'était pas du tout du matin. Milo était du genre couche-tard, lève-tard contrairement à Camus qui même s'il se couchait à une heure avancée de la nuit se lever toujours aux alentours de six heures voir six heures trente du matin même parfois plus tôt, appréciant ainsi la fraîcheur matinale de la Grèce.

Se réveillant doucement, il eut un pincement de cœur lorsqu'il vit qu'il était seul et que Camus n'était pas à ses côtés.

\- J'ai donc rêvé! Après tout, pourquoi serait-il ici vu que l'on ne se parle pas depuis notre résurrection et que je l'évite!

Au bout d'un moment, Milo se redressa dans son lit afin de se mettre dans une position assise.

\- Argh bon sang, un rouleau compresseur m'est passé dessus ma parole, j'ai mal partout.

\- Tiens, tu es réveillé ? Tu en fais un boucan dès le matin!

Milo fut surpris d'entendre la voix de Camus et surtout de le voir dans son temple et dans sa chambre de si bonne heure!

\- Que fous-tu là de si bon matin?

Pas qu'il était énervé par la présence de son ami, mais plutôt énervé qu'il le voit dans cet état de faiblesse !

\- Toujours aussi aimable le matin à ce que je vois!

Connaissant la fierté de son ami et qu'il n'aimait pas montrer sa faiblesse aux autres Gold Saints même devant lui, Camus décida de mentir.

\- Je m'inquiétais pour toi! Dohko a dit hier soir à Athéna que tu étais fiévreux et que tu ne serais pas présent à la soirée!

\- Tu aurais pu venir plus tôt non, imagine si j'étais en train de mourir!

\- Tu as bien failli au passage _Pensa Camus qui continuait de faire style de rien, restant de marbre comme à son habitude._

\- Ce n'est pas une fièvre qui va te mettre KO et puis la soirée s'est éternisée!.

\- Et c'était plus important que la santé de ton meilleur ami, vu que Athéna et ses toutous étaient présents!

\- Milo, je t'en prie! _Dit sévèrement Camus_

\- Te fout pas de ma gueule Gabriel, je ne supporte pas cela et tu le sais!

Camus fronça les sourcils au fait que Milo l'appelait par son vrai prénom.

\- Je ne t'avais pas entendu m'appeler comme cela depuis des années, depuis notre départ dans nos camps d'entraînement respectif pour être exacte.

\- Ne change pas de sujet OK, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ou de ta compensation Camus du Verseau!

\- Vu ton agressivité, tu vas mieux, donc je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

\- C'est ça va donc rejoindre tes amis renégats comme Shura avec lequel tu t'entends si bien au point de t'entraîner et de jouer aux cartes avec lui.

\- Tu ressors toujours les vieux dossiers. Serais-tu jaloux par hasard?

\- Pfuu, tu couches avec qui tu veux!

\- Ah tout de suite le sexe! Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge.

\- Monsieur est puceau, bien qu'avec ta froideur, le contraire serait étonnant!

\- Milo ne me cherche pas la plaisanterie à des limites!

\- J'ai touché le point sensible on dirait!

Camus commença à être énervé lui savait pourtant garder son sang-froid. Il intensifia son cosmos, si bien que la température dans la pièce commença à descendre dangereusement et n'avait qu'une envie de geler cet idiot qui lui servait d'ami sur place mais se rappela son état la veille, se calma instantanément et tourna les talons sans le moindre mot et quitta cette chambre ainsi que le temple croisant Dohko.

\- Tiens Camus, j'allais justement voir comment Milo se portait. _Voyant le regard de Camus, il comprit que quelque chose s'était passé entre ces deux-là._ Un problème Camus?

\- Non, mais je préfère juste m'éloigner d'ici avant de finir aussi idiot que l'occupant de ce temple.

Sur ces mots, Camus se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient aux temples supérieurs laissant un Dohko qui n'avait pas tout compris de l'histoire. Il rentra dans le temple du Scorpion et se rendit dans la chambre du gardien du huitième temple qui trouva assit dans son lit en train de baragouiner des choses incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels. Dohko avait quand même entendu le surnom de mister glaçon à plusieurs reprises ce qui l'amusa mais fit style de rien.

\- Bonjour Milo, comme te portes-tu ce matin?

\- Ah c'est toi Dohko, bonjour! Cela pourrait aller mieux si le glaçon du Verseau ne m'énervait pas!

\- Un problème avec Camus?

\- Ouais, il m'énerve à être aussi hautain ce Français!

\- C'est ainsi que tu l'aimes aussi ! _Lui dit Dohko en faisant un clin d'œil coquin en voyant Milo rougir qui détourna les yeux._ Bon sinon comment te sens-tu?

\- Je pète la forme, ça se voit non!

\- Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur cette nuit en tout cas! Tu permets?

\- Hein ?

Sans attendre la réponse de Milo, Dohko posa sa main sur le front du huitième Or et sourit.

\- La fièvre est complètement tombée tant mieux et la température de ton corps à l'air normal, Camus aurait dû être docteur!

 _Milo joyeux_ \- Bah oui ce n'est pas une petite fièvre qui me mettra KO ! Hein? Que vient faire le glaçon dans cette histoire?

\- Sans l'intervention de Camus hier soir, tu ne serais plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est ! Sans compter le fait qu'il t'a veillé toute la nuit, faisant baisser cette fièvre.

Milo écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que

\- Que … Quoi tu veux dire que Camus est resté ici à me veiller toute la nuit?

\- Oui et je doute qu'il est fermé l'œil, et même s'il n'est pas du genre à montrer ce qu'il ressent, Shion et moi-même avions bien vu qu'il était inquiet pour toi. Faut dire que tu nous as fait peur Milo. Il faudra d'ailleurs que l'on ait une discussion …

Milo n'écoutait plus Dohko, les paroles du vieux maître résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête.

\- Al … Alors je n'ai pas rêvé cette nuit. Camus … Mon Camus était bien près de moi. Il s'est montré si doux et si tendre et moi comme un idiot je l'ai … _Se dit Milo à lui-même_

Milo se prit la tête entre les mains se maudissant. Dohko voyant le geste de Scorpion lui demanda

\- Milo, que t'arrive-t-il? Tu as mal à la tête?

\- Non, je suis juste le dernier des idiots!

\- Hein ? Pourquoi dis-tu cela voyons?

\- Parce que j'ai été horrible avec Camus en lui disant des atrocités.

 _Dohko soupirait et se dit à lui-même_ **-** Décidément ces deux-là vont me faire mourir avant l'âge !

\- Que lui as-tu dit?

\- Cette fois-ci c'est sûr il va m'en vouloir à vie, mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que je sois blessant et pourquoi m'a-t-il menti aussi!

\- Mentit que veux-tu dire Milo?

\- Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il fichait ici de si bonne heure, il … Il m'a dit qu'il venait voir comme j'allais et quand je lui ai dit pourquoi il n'était pas venu plus tôt que j'aurais pu mourir, il m'a répondu que la soirée s'était éternisée et … Et je me suis énervé.

\- Et pourquoi, même si c'était vrai, c'est gentil de la part de Camus de prendre de tes nouvelles non?

\- Si mais ...

\- Mais quoi?

\- Je … Le fait de l'imaginer en train de rire avec Shura, Saga et les autres m'a énervé.

\- Ah, nous y voilà, Monsieur Milo du Scorpion est jaloux de voir Camus du Verseau se mêler aux autres!

\- Mais pas du tout, je ne suis pas jaloux!

\- Alors si ce n'est pas de la jalousie, explique-moi ce que c'est?

Milo ne répondit pas baissa la tête, s'intéressant de près à la couette qui couvrait la moitié de son corps. Dohko eut un sourire de coin, sachant pertinemment que Milo était jaloux de voir Camus en compagnie des autres Saints. Il était clair que le Saint du Scorpion connu pour avoir un tableau de chasse exclusivement féminin bien rempli, était amoureux de celui que certains surnommaient le Magicien de l'Eau et de la Glaces, à savoir Camus.

\- Il faut que je lui parle.

Milo avait presque crié faisant sursauter Dohko qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Quoi ?

\- Camus, je dois parler à Camus immédiatement.

Milo repoussa d'un coup drap et couverture et s'apprêter à se lever, mais Dohko lui bloqua le passage?

\- Et où comptes-tu aller comme cela?

\- Bah voir Camus, je viens de le dire!

\- Il n'en est pas question Milo, tu es encore convalescent.

\- Quoi, tu rigoles papy, je suis en pleine forme, alors maintenant laisse-moi passé!

\- Un peu de respect je te prie! Et non, tu ne passeras pas, tu restes au lit aujourd'hui, une rechute est vite arrivée.

\- Le mot rechute, ça ne connaît pas, maintenant laisse-moi passé.

\- Non et je suis certain que Camus est de mon avis.

Milo eut un sourire sadique sur le visage et passa de l'autre côté du lit, vu qu'il se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Mais Dohko fut aussi rapide que lui et l'immobilisa.

\- Lâche-moi Dohko.

\- Pas question mon garçon, tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester ici dans ce lit aujourd'hui !

\- C'est mal me connaître.

\- Erreur, Saint du Scorpion, c'est mal me connaître moi!

Dohko posa un doigt sur le front de Milo et une énergie en sortit. Le Scorpion sentit ses jambes se dérobaient et tomba contre Dohko en murmurant:

\- Q … Que m'as-tu fait?

Dohko sourit et Milo sombra dans le sommeil.

\- Au moins je suis sûr que tu te reposeras.

Dohko fait basculer Milo sur son lit et le couvrit, restant à son chevet pendant un bon quart d'heure et finit par quitter la chambre et le temple du Scorpion en prenant la direction du Treizième temple. Une fois arrivé dans le Onzième, il s'arrêta un instant puis continua sa route, ne voulant pas déranger le Saint du Verseau.

Arrivé au Treizième temple, il fut surpris de voir la salle du Grand Pope vide de même que le bureau et la chambre de Shion, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Il vit une servante et l'arrêta.

\- Veuillez m'excuser de vous importuner mais savez-vous où se trouve le Grand Pope, j'aurais besoin de m'entretenir avec lui?

\- Bien sûr Seigneur Dohko, le Grand Pope se trouve aux thermes mais à spécifier que quiconque devait le déranger.

\- OK merci j'attendrais dans son bureau alors.

C'est un Dohko sifflant qui prit la direction du bureau de Shion et une fois la servante suffisamment éloignée, le Gold Saint de la Balance prit le chemin opposé direction l'endroit où se trouver son Bélier adoré. Shion quant à lui était en train de se prélasser dans l'eau profitant ainsi de la tranquillité mais aussi pour réfléchir à la maladie de Milo. Connaissant le Saint du Scorpion, cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir à lui expliquer, il comptait sur la présence de Camus qui saurait calmer son ami si ce dernier s'énerver.

Dohko qui avait caché son cosmos ouvrit tout doucement la porte des thermes et la refermait doucement ne voulant pas surprendre son mouton, enfin pas encore. Ayant retiré ses habits dans la pièce à côté, il était totalement nu, n'avait même pas de serviette, à quoi bon de toute manière, Shion l'avait déjà vu dans son plus simple appareil. Il s'approcha à pas de velours, tel un tigre ayant flairé une proie appétissante et vit la chevelure verte de Shion et ses bras nus reposés sur les bords. Arrivé derrière Shion qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence, Dohko lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle et féminine.

\- Alors votre Seigneurie, la température de l'eau vous convient-elle?

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhh

Shion fit un bon pas possible surprit par la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui et vit Dohko pliait à force de rire.

\- Et ça te fait rire, espèce d'idiot.

\- Désolé, mais c'était trop tentant.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça, tu vas recevoir une punition. Privé de sexe pendant une semaine.

 _Dohko cria_ **-** QUOI !

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu, ne m'oblige pas à me répéter!

Dohko entra dans l'eau à son tour et rejoignit Shion qui avait repris sa place.

\- Shion, tu ne peux pas me faire cela.

\- Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas hein?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, je vais devenir fou.

\- Et bien au moins, tu deviendras moins dépendant de cette drogue!

\- Shion, je t'en prie, tout ce que tu veux sauf ça.

\- Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu voudras je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

Connaissant son cher et tendre comme personne Dohko, savait comment le faire changer d'avis. Il s'approcha alors de lui et lui fit des yeux de bébé tigre battu.

\- Shion s'il te plaît, en tant que Grand Pope je te demande de faire preuve clémence.

\- Ah oui et pourquoi dont je devrais le faire?

Dohko s'avança vers lui dangereusement.

\- Bah … Bah parce que je suis ton préféré.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?

\- Je sais que je suis le seul à te satisfaire!

\- Oui et alors je ne vois pas ce que notre relation vient faire là-dedans!

Dohko s'avança encore plus vers lui et se retrouva presque collé contre son torse humide, mais il n'y avait pas que son torse, leurs virilités se frôlèrent et Dohko savait que même sous ses airs de Pope mécontent, il ne pouvait résister à cela.

\- C'est simple, arriveras-tu à tenir une semaine toi?

\- Oui, sans le moindre problème, je ne suis pas comme toi moi!

\- Ah oui?

Avant même que Shion et pût dire quoique se soit, Dohko s'empara de ces lèvres, laissant sa langue rencontrée sa jumelle dans un fougueux et langoureux baiser, dont Shion mit fin en repoussant Dohko.

\- Arrête ça, ce petit jeu ne prend pas avec moi. Tu es puni, un point c'est tout!

\- Ah oui, voyons si tes propos sont vrais!

Shion ne comprit pas trop où Dohko voulait en venir, où faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre. Dohko quant à lui avait une idée pour faire changer d'avis son Bélier adoré. Il se colla un peu plus contre le torse de Shion, l'empêcha ainsi de s'échapper de son emprise, plongea sa main dans l'eau et eut un sourire enjôleur se dessina sur son visage, sourire qui ne disait rien de bon à l'ancien Gold Saint du Bélier.

Shion cria de surprise, lorsqu'il sentit la main de Dohko saisir son membre qui ne tarda pas à devenir dur sous les caresses de la Balance et comprit maintenant ce que signifiait se sourire.

\- Dohko, tu triches là!

Dohko baisa le cou de son amant avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Tous les moyens sont bons non.

Shion ne put s'empêcher de gémir en sentant les caresses sur sa virilité s'accentuer, étant donné que Dohko le faisait coulisser dans sa main très rapidement, l'eau l'aidant. Il sentit la virilité de Shion frémir sous ses doigts sachant que la jouissance était toute proche pour le Bélier qui se lova contre le torse de son ami collé contre le sien. Dohko prit son propre sexe sans lâcher celui de son tendre amant, les collant l'un à l'autre pour les caresser ensemble. Le contact eut un effet électrique pour les deux amants leur arrachant un cri de plaisir, alors que l'orgasme s'emparait d'eux en même temps alors que leur chaude semence se répandait sur la main de Dohko et dans l'eau.

Satisfait, Dohko sortit sa main de l'eau afin de la montrer à un Shion qui reprenait son souffle.

\- Alors ne me dit pas que tu ne pourrais tenir une semaine alors que peu de temps après tes paroles tu es dans cet état après quelques caresses!

\- Tu es déloyal Dohko. Aller pousse toi que je sorte de là.

Un sourire de gagnant sur le visage, Dohko s'écarta et laissa Shion sortir de l'eau. Le voir ainsi trempé et le sexe en érection excita la Balance qui avait qu'une seule envie, faire l'amour à son Bélier.

Avec un sourire béat sur le visage en imaginant la suite des événements de la matinée, Dohko ne vit pas que Shion le regardait avec une idée en tête histoire de lui faire payer.

\- Bon alors tu viens où tu comptes rester toute la journée avec cet air bête sur le visage!

Dohko sursauta à la voix de Shion et pensa que ce dernier l'invité pour la suite, le gardien du Septième temple sortit rapidement de l'eau et suivit son bélier qui lui jeta une serviette à la figure.

\- Mets ça au moins autour de ta taille.

\- Tu serais jaloux que d'autres me voient nu?

 **-** Je n'ai surtout pas envie que les domestiques aient une crise cardiaque en voyant un homme nu dans le palais.

Dohko haussa les épaules et suivit Shion non pas jusqu'à son bureau, mais jusqu'à sa chambre. Heureux de pouvoir continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé mais il était loin de s'imaginer que Shion lui réservait une petite surprise dont il avait le secret. Une fois dans la chambre, Shion referma la porte et la verrouilla histoire d'être tranquille avec sa victime. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Dohko allongé sur le lit nu le sourire aux lèvres attendant que son amant le rejoignît.

\- Eh bien, tu m'as l'air bien pressé.

\- Tu m'as excité dans les thermes tout nu, mouillé et le sexe en érection, d'ailleurs, regarde le mien n'attend plus que toi.

\- C'est ce que je vois en effet!

Il s'approcha du lit et utilisa son pouvoir de psychokinésie, immobilisant Dohko comme il l'avait fait avec Mû lorsqu'il s'était fait passer pour un renégat, portant la Surplis du Bélier.

\- Et mais Shion, qu'est-ce que tu fais.

\- Ah désolé mon pauvre Dohko, j'ai oublié de te dire que tu es tombé dans un piège grossier.

\- Hein quoi, qu'est-ce que tu dis? _Cria Dohko qui était paralysé._

\- Je t'ai immobilisé ça se voit non.

\- Je vois cela, mais tu as oublié que je pouvais me défaire de ton pouvoir.

\- Je le sais bien, mais c'est juste le temps que je fasse ceci!

Dohko le questionna du regard et comprit lorsqu'il vit Shion attaché ses bras.

\- Non tu ne vas quand même pas …

Shion retira la serviette autour de sa taille et vint se positionner au-dessus de Dohko.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles?

Il lui sourit et laissa ses doigts parcourir le torse de Dohko alors que sa langue baisa son cou. Il laissa ensuite ses mains caressaient ses hanches, sachant que la Balance était sensible et chatouilleux.

\- Non Shion … S'il te plaît

Mais ledit Shion fit la sourde oreille et continua de taquiner son amant en traçant un sillon avec sa langue sur le torse musclé du Gold, insista sur les petits bouts de chair rose qui pointait et descendit jusqu'à son nombril tout en continuant ses caresses qui étaient à présent sur sa virilité faisant soupirer d'aise Dohko qui se dit que d'être la victime de Shion avait du bon tout compte fait.

Il poussa un cri de surprise lorsque les lèvres de Shion vinrent se poser sur sa virilité tendue et en érection et il se tortilla sur le lit.

\- Shionnn … Je … Je t'en prie …

Mais Shion ignorait les gémissements de son amant qui bouillonna lorsqu'il sentit la langue brûlante de l'Atlante aller et venir dans une danse enivrante sur son membre.

Dohko se cambra et supplia Shion de nouveau

\- Shion … Je n'en peux plus … S'il te plaît …

Mais Shion ne relâcha pas son étreinte sur le membre désireux de la Balance et accentua la danse tout en caressant ces hanches. Dohko quant à lui haleta difficilement sentant que le point non-retour arriver rapidement et dans un cri de plaisir, il se cambra et se déversa sur les lèvres de son amant avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller essouffler.

Quant à Shion, satisfait vient embrasser doucement son amant en lui retirant ses liens.

\- Alors mon ami, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se faire dominer hein?

\- Ça fait que l'on devrait faire cela plus souvent. Tu es un dieu Shion.

Shion sourit et embrassa le cou de son amant., laissant sa main caresser son torse.

\- Et si l'on terminait ce qu'on avait commencé mon cher ami?

\- Alors je ne suis plus puni? _Demanda Dohko avec un air enjôleur_

\- À ton avis?

Durant le reste de la matinée, on ne vit pas le Pope qui était occupé pour une affaire urgente, demanda toute son attention.

Certains des Gold se trouvaient aux arènes pour se livrer à un petit duel comme par exemple Shura et Aiolia. D'autres prenaient tranquillement le thé comme Mû et Shaka qui étaient tous les deux en grande discussion. Shaka avait trouvé en Mû un compagnon agréable avec qui parlait, mais Mû cherchait surtout un moyen de le séduire, mais pas évident avec une pucelle comme lui comme disait Angelo du Cancer. Le Cancer quant à lui servait d'âne pour son poisson préféré qui s'était mis en tête d'aller à Athènes pour faire les boutiques, chose qu'Angelo détesté, mais il ne pouvait rien refuser à son cher Aphrodite! Quant aux autres, ils vaquaient à leurs occupations tranquillement dans leur temple comme Camus qui avait le nez plongé dans un livre, son passe-temps favori.

C'est en fin de journée, ou plutôt en début de soirée, aux alentours de dix-neuf heures trente que Milo du Scorpion émergea de son sommeil forcé. Étant donné que la nuit commencée à tomber, il se demanda où il était et surtout pourquoi il était couché et une fois bien réveillé il se rappela ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Fichu papy violet!

Milo repoussa violemment ses draps, couverture et couette et se leva de son lit afin d'aller voir Camus. Mais remarqua que son tee-shirt collait presque à sa peau il décida à voix haute

\- Aller mon petit Milo une douche avant toute chose.

Il retira le peu de vêtements qu'il avait sur lui et se dirigea vers la salle de bains où il se doucha histoire de retirer cette sueur qui lui coller à la peau. Une fois propre, il enfila un tee-shirt blanc, un boxer ainsi qu'un jean et se dirigea vers la cuisine histoire de manger un petit morceau et c'est environ une heure plus tard que Milo quitta le son temple direction du Onzième temple, celui de Camus. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour arriver à celui du Sagittaire.

\- Milo ?

Milo s'arrêta et vit Aiolos

\- Bonsoir Aiolos.

\- Milo mon ami comment te sens-tu, j'étais si inquiet?

\- Je vais bien merci de ton soutien Aiolos

Aiolos ébouriffa les cheveux bleu violet de Milo le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, tu m'as fait peur avant-hier, sans compter le fait que ton cosmos s'est intensifié de manière étrange la nuit dernière, mais l'importance c'est que tu ailles mieux.

Milo sourit au gardien du neuvième temple.

\- Pas de quoi s'alarmer pour une petite fièvre, je pète la forme en plus. Je te laisse, je vais voir Camus, bonne soirée!

Aiolos fronça des sourcils et regarda Milo partir. Une main sur son épaule le fit se retourner et il vit Saga torse nu qui lui souriait, mais vit de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de celui qu'il aimait.

\- Aiolos, quelque chose te tracasse?

\- C'est Milo, il m'inquiète.

\- Pourquoi, il avait l'air en forme.

\- Peux être oui, mais je l'ai trouvé pâle et c'est cela qui m'inquiète.

 _Enlaça son amant_ **-** Allons ne t'en fait pas, en plus il se rend chez Camus, donc il n'y a pas à s'en faire.

Aiolos sourit à Saga et laissa sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de l'aîné des Gémeaux et tentait de dissiper le doute en lui.

Milo de son côté continué son ascension et arriva à proximité du temple du Capricorne. À quelques marches de l'entrée, il se stoppa sentant une boule se former au niveau de sa gorge et dans son ventre. Il revit la scène qui s'était déroulée la veille, le fait de voir Camus sourire et être lui-même en compagnie de Shura, Angelo et Aphrodite lui fit ressentir une douleur à la poitrine. Il intensifia son cosmos afin de savoir si le gardien du temple était présent. À sa grande surprise le temple était vide. Milo sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

\- Et si Shura était avec Camus? Non … Non c'est impossible, Camus n'était pas du genre à …

Milo secoua la tête et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait afin de traverser rapidement le temple du Capricorne. Une fois sortit du Dixième temple, il continua à courir et s'arrêta à la moitié des escaliers menant au temple de Camus. Il avait envie de savoir si Camus était seul où pas, mais s'il y avait une autre personne avec lui, il lui serait facile de masquer son cosmos comme il l'avait fait la veille. Il continua son ascension jusqu'au temple de son ami se sentant plus faible que tout à l'heure tout d'un coup.

Au même moment dans le Onzième Temple, Camus était assis sur un fauteuil, vêtu d'une toge, lunettes sur le nez en train de lire un ouvrage assez épais, dont l'auteur était de nationalité Française comme lui. Camus avait toujours été un Saint solitaire et même si parler avec les autres Gold Saint, il appréciait la solitude de son temple avec comme compagnie un livre.

Il stoppa sa lecture lorsqu'il sentit la présence de Milo se dirigeait vers son temple, doutant qu'à cette heure il se rende chez Shion. Ignorant la présence de son ami qui se rapprochait de son temple, Camus continua de lire son livre. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, il poussa un profond soupire n'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il lisait. Il referma alors son livre en ayant pris soin d'y mettre son marque-page, le posa sur la petite table avec ses lunettes et se leva sortant de la pièce.

Milo quant à lui venait d'arriver à l'entrer du temple du Verseau et se sentait comme épuisait sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, sans compter que la boule qui s'était formée au creux de son ventre ne voulait pas disparaître. En entrant dans le temple de Camus, il fut pris d'un malaise et dû se retenir à la colonne pour ne pas tomber, se reprenant vite, il s'engouffra dans le temple qui était aussi froid que silencieux comme l'était le propriétaire des lieux.

\- Camus … Camus, tu es là!

Ledit Camus arriva regarda Milo avec son air froid et hautain comme d'habitude. Néanmoins le gardien du Onzième temple remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son ami. En le voyant dans son temple, Milo sourit et s'avança vers lui.

\- Je suis …

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il fut pris d'un nouveau malaise et tomba vers l'avant. Malgré la pénombre de son temple, Camus remarqua ce qui était en train de se passer, se rua pour rattraper Milo avant que celui-ci ne tombe. Milo s'attendait à rencontrer la pierre dure et froide du temple de Camus, mais se retrouva contre le corps de ce dernier.

\- Milo! Milo répond moi bon sang.

De sa main libre, Camus porta sa main sur le front du huitième Gold Saint et remarqua qu'il était fiévreux et lui parla fermement.

\- Espèce d'imbécile pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté au chaud chez toi, après ce qui s'est produit la nuit dernière tu veux mourir ou quoi?

\- Si je dois mourir, alors … Autant que ce soit dans tes bras!

Camus fut surpris d'entendre cette phrase et sourit malgré lui.

\- Je suis venu par … Parce que je … Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin … Je … Je suis sincèrement désolé Camus … Pardonne-moi.

Camus soupira

\- Tu crois vraiment que je serais capable de t'en vouloir. Enfin Milo depuis le temps que l'on se connaît !

Il vit Milo sourire et fermait doucement les yeux. Camus le fit basculer vers l'arrière, passa ses bras sous ces aisselles et sous ces genoux et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois dans cette dernière, Camus déposa Milo sur son lit, lui retira ces chaussures et son jean pour qu'il soit à l'aise et le couvrit avec la couette. Il tourna les talons quand il sentit que quelque ou plutôt quelqu'un le retenir. Il se retourna et vit son poignet était retenu par la main de Milo.

\- Reste auprès de moi s'il te plaît. Au ... Au moins jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ... s'il te plaît ... Camus.

Camus sourit à son ami qui ressemblait à un enfant. Tendrement il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son ami qui ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise.

\- Je reviens tout de suite promis.

Milo lâcha le poignet de son ami à contrecœur et le regarda s'éloigner. Camus passa par sa salle de bains remplissant une bassine d'eau froide et y plongea un linge propre avant de retourner dans sa chambre. S'approchant du lit, il vit que Milo avait les yeux fermés. Il trempa le linge dans la bassine d'eau et le mit sur le front du huitième Gold qui ouvrit les yeux.

\- Pardon

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pour ce que je t'ai dit ce matin, alors que tu m'as veillé toute la nuit.

Camus fronça les sourcils à la dernière phrase de Milo.

\- Tu le savais?

\- Non c'est Dohko qui me la dit mais ... Je me souvenais de ta présence cette nuit, mais je pensais avoir rêvé. Pourquoi as-tu fait style de rien?

\- Tu t'en doutes certainement!

\- Oui!

Milo n'insista pas, sachant que quand Camus ne voulait rien dire il était difficile de lui faire cracher le morceau. Camus de son côté trempa de nouveau le linge dans la bassine d'eau froide le posant sur le front de son jeune ami qui sourit.

\- Tu devrais te reposer maintenant d'accord.

\- Tu ... Tu restes? _Demanda timidement le Scorpion._

\- Bien sûr, il faut bien que quelqu'un te soigne !

Milo avait presque pris cela comme un reproche et fit la moue. Camus le vit et eut un sourire de coin. Il retira le linge du front de son ami et posa sa main dessus.

\- La fièvre n'est pas aussi importante qu'hier, mais je vais rester auprès de toi et te veiller.

\- Te sent pas obligé surtout si quelqu'un t'attend ! _Lui dit le jeune homme tristement imaginant son ami ayant certainement mieux à faire que veiller sur lui._

 _Camus ne comprit pas trop où il voulait en venir et soupira_ **-** Il n'est pas question que je t'abandonne cette nuit, je reste auprès de toi mon ami.

Milo ne répondit pas mais fut touché par les paroles de son ami. Dohko avait sans doute raison, Camus ne lui en voulait pas. Il lui murmura un merci et fermait les yeux.

Au milieu de la nuit, alors que Camus veillait toujours Milo, ce dernier se réveilla.

\- Ca ... Camus, j'ai ... J'ai froid. _Dit-il en claquant des dents._

Camus se leva et posa sa main sur le front de Milo et constata que la fièvre avait augmenté. Pensant que son cœur était le responsable, Camus retira la couette qui recouvrait son ami, souleva son tee-shirt et posa sa main fraîche au niveau de son cœur qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Milo.

\- Ca ... Camus mais ...

Camus ne prêta pas attention au malaise de Milo et constata que la température de don cœur était normale. Par contre, son torse était froid.

 _Le recouvrant_ **-** Attend je vais te chercher une couverture supplémentaire!

Il prit ladite couverture et la mise au-dessus de la couette. Environ dix minutes plus tard, Milo grelotter toujours autant, ce qui inquiétait Camus qui ne pouvait pas demander à son ami d'utiliser son cosmos pour se réchauffer et cette fichue fièvre n'arrangeait rien!

Il savait ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce cas-là, chose qu'il détestait, à savoir la proximité humaine et sentir un corps chaud contre le sien, mais pour Milo il était prêt à faire n'importe quel sacrifice pour lui.

Il quitta la chambre et se rendit dans sa salle de bains, histoire de se changer et retourna dans la chambre et resta immobile quelques instants avant de soupirer.

\- Glisse-toi sur le côté Milo que j'ai de la place !

Sans chercher à comprendre, Milo s'exécuta. Camus se glissa sous la couette et se tourna vers son ami.

\- Aller vient là!

\- Camus je ...

\- La seule manière de te réchauffer c'est d'utiliser ton cosmos, mais tu es souffrant et c'est trop risquer ! La seconde option c'est la chaleur humaine, donc ne pose pas de question et viens là !

Dit Camus fermement en invitant Milo à venir contre lui.

Milo qui malgré la fièvre et le fait qu'il soit frigorifié était heureux de voir Camus faire autant pour lui. Il ne se fit pas prier et se lova contre lui, posa sa tête contre son épaule. Camus passa un bras autour de sa taille et remarqua que le corps de Milo était vraiment glacé. Il usa de son cosmos pour envelopper leurs deux corps dégagent ainsi de la chaleur pour que Milo se réchauffe rapidement.

Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, Camus voulut savoir comment se porter son ami et le lui demanda.

\- Tu te sens mieux Milo ?

\- Je ... Je me suis un peu réchauffé. Merci Camus.

Camus posa sa main sur la joue de son ami pour constater qu'en effet cette dernière était moins froide que tout à l'heure, mais restait fraîche.

\- Aller essaye de dormir à présent je reste à tes côtés près de toi.

Milo sourit, relevant la tête et déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue de Camus surprenant ce dernier du geste que venait d'avoir le Scorpion.

\- Merci Camus.

Milo fermait les yeux et essaya de s'endormir, se sentant tellement bien ainsi lové contre le corps de son ami qu'il appréciait plus qu'il ne le fallait. Camus, de son côté cherchait à connaître la signification du geste de Milo. Il avait toujours apprécié la compagnie du Scorpion plus que les autres Saint, l'ayant toujours considéré plus qu'un simple ami, se prenant parfois pour un grand frère devant surveiller un turbulent petit frère, mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, qu'en était-il ? Lors de leur résurrection, le fait de voir le corps nu de Milo avait réveillé en lui quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant! Il savait que certains Gold Saint étaient en couple comme Saga et Aiolos par exemple où Dohko avec Shion, mais ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à ce genre de chose, ni sur son orientation sexuelle. D'ailleurs Milo avait vu juste hier, il n'avait jamais eu la moindre relation sexuelle contrairement à son ami qui avait déjà un tableau de chasse bien rempli. Pourtant, le fait de le voir hier aux frontières de la mort, Camus avait vraiment eu peur de le perdre et toute la journée d'aujourd'hui l'avait fait réfléchir à ce que serait une vie sans la présence de Milo.

La phrase qu'il avait murmurée lorsqu'il l'avait rattrapé avait fait comprendre à Camus que Milo avait dû souffrir lorsqu'il s'était sacrifié pour Hyôga et avait compris le sens de la phrase de Milo, pourtant une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Celle-ci était la suivante: Est-ce que Milo, le Don Juan du Sanctuaire qui avait couché avec un grand nombre de femmes de Rodorio, était amoureux de lui, qui était pourtant un homme? Camus regarda le visage paisible d'un Milo qui dormait maintenant profondément et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire de le voir ainsi si paisible malgré la fièvre. Peut-être est-ce que c'était sa présence qui l'aidait à dormir ainsi, c'était la question que se poser Camus qui baisa tendrement le front de son ami et resta éveillé encore quelques heures histoire d'être sûr que le jeune homme n'allait se réveiller de nouveau.

Environ quatre heures après s'être couché aux côtés de Milo, Camus sombra à son tour dans le sommeil. Ce fut quelques heures plus tard aux alentours de Sept heures que Camus émergea de cette courte nuit ayant chaud, très chaud. Il n'avait qu'une envie de faire valser la couette qui le recouvrait mais sentit un poids sur son épaule. Il vit alors une tête avec des cheveux bleu violet qui appartenait au Gold Saint du Scorpion, il vit qu'il n'avait pas bougé de la nuit. Il posa une fois encore sa main sur le front de son ami et vit qu'il n'avait plus de fièvre. Bien qu'il se sentît bien avec son ami ainsi près de lui, suffoquant à cause de cette chaleur, Camus quitta le lit doucement et sans faire le moindre bruit pour ne pas réveiller la belle aux bois dormants qui était terrible au réveil.

\- Camus …

Ledit Camus se retourna croyant avoir réveillé son compagnon, mais il vit que ce dernier dormait toujours paisiblement. Il remit une mèche rebelle en place et sourit une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre en prenant la direction de la cuisine afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Si Camus était resté quelques instants de plus, il aurait eu la réponse à la question qu'il se posait quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Camus … Je t'aime!

Rêvant, Milo avait murmuré cette courte phrase que Camus n'entendit pas, vu qu'il était trop loin. Dans la cuisine, le maître du Onzième temple déposa du Thé Vert aux Baies de Goji dans le filtre de sa théière, versant de l'eau en ébullition avant de remettre le couvercle et laissa ainsi infusé. Il sortit le nécessaire pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, lorsqu'il sentit une présence dans son temple. Il passa sa toge alla à sa rencontre et vit que l'intrus n'était d'autre que le Gold Saint de la Balance: Dohko.

\- Bonjour Dohko, tu es bien matinal ce matin !

\- Ah bonjour Camus, je te retourne cette affirmation!

\- Je me lève toujours tôt, la vie appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt comme on dit.

\- Oui en effet ! Me permets-tu de passer au travers de ton temple, je me rends au temple du Scorpion afin de voir comment se porte Milo.

\- Cela ne me dérange guère, mais tu vas faire le chemin pour rien, car Milo ne se trouve pas chez lui en ce moment.

 _Écarquillant les yeux_ **-** Et tu sais où il se trouve, dans son état, ce n'est guère prudent de se déplacer.

\- Il dort en ce moment même dans ma chambre.

 _Le sourire aux lèvres_ **-** Ah je vois, il est venu te voir bien que je l'avais endormi de force, vous avez discuté et vous avez enfin franchi cette barrière. Tu ne l'as pas trop épuisé j'espère?

Voyant ce que voulait dire Dohko, Camus rougit sans le vouloir, mais se reprit rapidement voyant le petit sourire qu'aborder Dohko faisant style de rien.

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ! Bref, oui Milo est venue me voir aux alentours de vingt heures trente , mais s'est effondré, à cause de la fièvre qui a refait surface.

Dohko fronça les sourcils.

\- Je l'ai donc porté jusque dans ma chambre afin qu'il se repose et cette nuit, la fièvre à augmenter et il s'est plein d'avoir froid, je l'ai donc réchauffé en utilisant mon cosmos. Là il dort profondément et la fièvre est partie.

Camus ne rentrait pas dans les détails concernant la manière dont il avait usé pour réchauffer son ami qui tremblait de froid.

\- Je vois, il faut vraiment qu'il consulte un médecin. À ce propos, Shion et moi, on voudrait avoir une discussion avec lui dans l'après-midi, est-ce que l'on peut compter sur sa présence ? Car selon Shion la présence d'une personne qui lui est proche faciliterait l'échange.

\- Oui, sans aucun problème. Mais Shion craindrait-il quelque chose de la part de Milo ?

\- Je l'ignore.

Dohko se demander d'ailleurs pourquoi son Bélier était si sceptique vis-à-vis de cette future discussion avec le Scorpion. Il lui cachait quelque chose et comptait bien le découvrir.

\- Dohko, que dirais-tu de prendre le thé avec moi, je sais que tu es d'origine Chinoise, tu dois être un grand amateur de thé.

\- Oui en effet et j'accepte avec joie ton invitation.

Assit l'un en face de l'autre, Camus et Dohko prirent le thé en ne parlant pas trop fort, ne voulant pas réveiller le Scorpion qui dormait dans la chambre du maître des lieux. Après avoir remercié le maître des glaces pour son invitation, la Balance prit congé, en prenant la direction du treizième temple. Une fois à l'intérieur, il prit la direction de la chambre de Shion, chambre qu'il partageait avec ce dernier, enfin, c'était surtout le lit qu'il partageait et vit que son Bélier dormait toujours. Il faut dire qu'après cette chaude mâtinée qu'ils avaient passée la veille, la nuit avait été tout aussi câline. Le fait de le voir ainsi si paisible était trop tentant pour la Balance qui n'était jamais rassasiée de son amant. Il se dénuda complètement et rapidement et se glissa sous la couette et ne put s'empêche de laisser sa langue vagabonder au creux du cou de Shion.

\- Hummmm …. Laisse-moi dormir Dohko.

Voyant que son cher amant n'avait pas l'intention de se réveiller, Dohko employa les grands moyens. Au grand mot et les grands remèdes comme on dit. Il disparut complètement sous la couette et partit à la recherche de ce qu'il cherchait et qu'il trouva.

Shion qui dormit paisiblement hurla de surprise lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide emprisonner son sexe qui ne tarda pas à se réveiller sous ces assauts. Il fit valser la couette et découvrit le responsable qui continuait sa douce torture. Shion voulait lui demander d'arrêter mais se cambra lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose entrer en lui.

\- Ahhhh … Dohko …

Voyant son Bélier dans tous ses états, Dohko continua sa petite torture, mais délaissa bientôt son membre fièrement dressé et dur pour s'attaquer à autre chose. Sa langue s'attaquant à l'intimité de son amant alors que ses mains étaient occupées ailleurs.

Torturer de toutes parts, Shion tomba dans l'univers du plaisir et ne put se retenir très longtemps. C'est dans un hurlement de plaisir qui se répandit dans la main de Dohko avant de se laisser retomber sur l'oreiller reprenant son souffle alors qu'un Dohko tout comptant approcha son visage du sien lui offrant un langoureux baiser.

\- Alors ça t'a plu?

\- Dohko franchement tu es incorrigible.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien si ton corps m'excite.

\- Tu aurais quand même pu me laisser dormir tranquille, surtout après la nuit que tu m'as fait passer!

\- Je sais oui, mais j'avais trop envie. Sinon ça t'a plu?

\- C'était délicieux mon amour.

Shion passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et captura ses lèvres. Dohko gémit contre les lèvres de son amant sentant leur virilité en contact. Il s'allongea complètement sur l'homme de sa vie et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- On termine?

\- Dohko !

Mais Shion ne pouvait pas résistait non plus, d'autant plus que son amant l'avait bien chauffé. Après avoir fait l'amour, Shion se leva et prit la direction de la salle de bains, suivi par un Dohko tout joyeux d'avoir eu son câlin matinal. La douche durait plus longtemps que prévu et ce n'est que vers neuf heures que Shion rejoignit son bureau afin de traiter les affaires du jour. Dohko quant à lui s'était rendu à la bibliothèque.

Au même moment, dans le temple du Verseau, Milo émergeait doucement de son sommeil. Les yeux à moitié ouverts il chercha à savoir où il se trouvait, ne reconnaissant pas le mobilier. Au bout de quelques minutes, étant entièrement réveillé il ressentit un cosmos froid non loin de la et comprit qu'il se trouvait chez Camus. Il se rappela les événements de la veille, mais une chose le fit rougir, il finit par se lever et se dirigea manuellement dans la cuisine, sans vraiment s'apercevoir qu'il était en boxer. Arriver dans la cuisine, il eut comme un pincement de cœur en voyant que personne ne s'y trouver mais n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car un cosmos glacé se matérialisa, ainsi que la personne à qui il appartenait.

En effet, ayant senti que son ami était réveillé, Camus qui se trouvait dans le salon, avait délaissé son livre afin de se rendre à la cuisine où il sourit en voyant l'état du Scorpion au levé, c'est-à-dire, les cheveux en bataille en tee-shirt et en boxer.

\- Bonjour Milo, bien dormi?

Le souvenir de cette nuit refit surface, et Milo ne put s'empêcher de rougir une nouvelle fois se souvenant parfaitement que Camus s'était couché à ses côtés. Voyant les joues rouges de son ami, Camus s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son front.

\- Hum … Non tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant.

Milo recula trouvant que cette proximité était dangereuse pour lui en tout cas.

\- Installe-toi, je vais te faire un café.

\- Euh … Oui merci.

Milo s'installa pendant que Camus fit passer le café, observant son ami discrètement. Sachant qu'il appréciait un petit-déjeuner à la française, Camus fit griller deux tranches de pain et lui apporta le tout accompagné de beurre et de confiture.

\- Le petit-déjeuner à la française de monsieur est servi !

 _Souriant_ **-** Merci Camus.

Camus s'installa en face de Milo et reprit la lecture de son livre pendant que son ami prenait son petit-déjeuner. Un long silence s'installait entre les deux Gold Saint, silence auquel Milo mit fin après finit son café.

\- Merci pour ce petit-déjeuner Camus, c'était très bon.

 _Ne relevant pas le nez de son livre_ **-** De rien!

Le silence s'installait à nouveau dans le Temple du Verseau. Milo toujours assit devant son bol de café vide, cherchait ses mots afin de s'excuser, vu qu'à la base, c'était pour cela qu'il était venu rendre visite à son ami. Poussant un profond soupire il décida de se lancer dans son monologue d'excuse.

\- Camus, pourrais-tu m'accorder une dizaine de minutes s'il te plaît ?

Camus releva la tête de son livre et croisa le regard de Milo qui détourna les yeux aussitôt comme gêné. Voyant que son ami attendait visiblement sa réponse, le gardien du Onzième temple referma son livre et lui sourit.

\- Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

\- Eh bien je … Je voulais m'excuser.

 _Soupirant_ **-** Milo je …

\- Attends laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît!

Camus soupira de nouveau sachant ce que Milo voulait lui dire, mais par respect pour son ami, il le laissa continuer. Milo le remercia intérieurement.

 **-** Donc je disais que je voulais m'excuser pour mes propos d'hier matin, car même si l'on est ami ; Même si je désire plus que ton amitié _Se dit Milo à lui-même_ Je n'ai pas à me mêler de ta vie privée. Je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment été égoïste de te parler si injustement alors que tu m'avais veillé toute la nuit et que tu es resté auprès de moi cette nuit …

 _Le coupant_ **-** Milo, tu sais très que même si j'étais en Sibérie, je reviendrais sur le champ si quelque chose devait t'arriver! Tu es bien un ami très cher pour moi et tu le sais.

\- Oui je sais Camus. Néanmoins j'ai besoin de bien plus, mais te savoir à mes côtés me suffit. _Se dit Milo une nouvelle fois à lui-même_

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit hier, quand je t'ai rattrapé avant que tu ne rencontres le sol de mon temple, que je ne t'en voulais pas Milo, alors cesse de te torturer l'esprit mon ami.

\- Il n'y a pas que pour mes propos d'hier que je voulais m'excuser !

Camus l'interrogea du regard, se demandant où voulait en venir Milo.

\- Je … Je m'en veux d'avoir perdu mon sang-froid dans le temple de Shaka et de t'avoir attaqué avec le Scarlet Needle et de t'avoir mortellement blessé. Sans compter que je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde quand j'ai tenté de t'étrangler après le suicide d'Athéna.

Camus comprit de quoi il parlait et lui-même n'était pas fier de s'être fait passer pour un soldat d'Hadès trahissant son ami et son disciple. D'ailleurs, après avoir été dans l'obligation d'utiliser l'Athena Exclamation avec Saga et Shura contre Shaka, il n'appréhendait qu'une seule chose, se retrouver face à face avec son ami.

\- Milo tout ça, c'est du passé, alors cesse donc de te tourmenter.

\- Non !

Camus fut surpris de voir son ami se lever en criant et le vit serrer ses deux poings sur la table.

\- J'ai douté de toi Camus, j'ai douté de notre amitié et de ta loyauté envers Athéna comment peux-tu dire que c'est du passé, ne me dis pas que pour toi ça l'est, car je sais que c'est faux.

 _Soupirant de nouveau_ **-** Milo, tu n'as pas à rougir de ce que tu as fait. Tu as agi en tant que Saint d'Athéna et tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste. Comme lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire, tu as laissé Hyôga traversé ton temple parce que sa foi avait ébranlé là tienne et parce que tu avais compris que sa cause était juste.

\- Oui mais je … J'aurais dû comprendre pourquoi tu avais accepté de revenir à la vie à la solde d'Hadès, j'aurais dû croire en notre amitié et au lieu de cela je …

Camus voyait bien que son ami s'en voulait amèrement de ce qu'il avait fait et malgré les explications de Shion et Dohko qui étaient intervenus peu de temps après, le Saint du Verseau, savait que Milo ne s'était jamais pardonné. Il se leva et s'approcha alors de son ami en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Milo …

Camus fut surpris de voir le regard triste qu'aborder Milo à cet instant et soupira de nouveau connaissant le Scorpion mieux que personne et savait que derrière cette froide carapace qu'il abordait parfois, se cachait un jeune homme sensible et les larmes qu'il vit apparaître à ses yeux confirmaient ses pensées. Il s'approcha alors de Milo et d'un geste amical, passa sa main au niveau de sa nuque afin de rapprocher sa tête contre son épaule le berçant presque.

Milo ne put s'empêcher de rougir de cette proximité avec celui qui avait une place importante dans son cœur.

Le silence s'installa durant de longues minutes et ...

\- Alors c'est pour cela que tu m'évites depuis notre résurrection.

Milo ne répondit pas de suite, cherchant ses mots.

\- Oui et non, je ne voulais pas te déranger vue que tu avais l'air d'être heureux en compagnie de Shura et des autres avec lesquels tu avais fait équipe.

 _Souriant_ **-** Ah nous y voilà, Monsieur le Saint du Scorpion est jaloux.

Relevant la tête et planta son regard dans celui d'un bleu glace du Verseau qui le fit fondre instantanément et se reprit, s'écartant de son ami.

\- Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, déjà que le papy violet me l'a dit, vous vous êtes donné le mot ce n'est pas possible. JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX, c'est juste que …

\- Que quoi?

\- Toi qui étais autrefois l'homme le plus froid du Sanctuaire, j'ai du mal à te voir si joyeux avec d'autres, comme l'autre jour dans le temple du Shura tu souriais à Angelo, alors qu'autrefois tu …

Milo ne finissait pas sa phrase et baissa la tête ne sachant pas comme lui dire. Camus de son côté n'était pas idiot il savait que son ami était jaloux, d'ailleurs, cette nuit malgré la fièvre, il avait mentionné qu'il ne voulait pas le retenir si quelqu'un l'attendait. Camus ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami.

\- Si je souriais, c'est parce que j'étais content de te savoir à proximité et je pensais que tu serais entré afin de te joindre à nous, mais au lieu de cela tu t'es enfui

\- Je … Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

\- Allons Milo, tu devrais savoir que tu ne me déranges jamais.

 _Surprit_ **-** Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas apprécié de ne pas m'entendre, moi qui si trop bavard et bruyant parfois.

 _Souriant_ **-** Détrompe toi, ta présence m'a presque manqué _lui dit-il d'un clin d'œil._

Milo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait manqué à son Camus puis en voyant son clin d'œil prit un air faussement vexé.

\- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi maintenant.

Camus éclata de rire en voyant l'air de Milo et ébouriffa les cheveux en bataille de son ami.

\- Ah, je retrouve enfin le Milo que je connais. Aller fait pas la tête va et va prendre une douche. En plus si DeathMask, Aphro, Kanon où un autre te voit dans cette tenue, ils vont lancer une rumeur et je n'ai pas envie d'en faire l'objet!

Voyant sa tenue, Milo ne put s'empêcher de rougir mais se reprit et regarda Camus d'un air taquin.

\- Tu aurais honte qu'une rumeur circule sur nous deux ?

\- Mon cher Milo, sache que j'ai ma fierté moi et je tiens à la conserver !

S'avança avec un air taquin sur le visage vers Camus qui se retrouva dos contre le mur et en profita pour se coller contre son torse et lui murmura d'une voix suave à l'oreille histoire d'exciter son froid compagnon.

\- Humm … Pourtant tu n'as pas hésité cette nuit à te coucher près de moi.

Se sentant bizarre face à cette proximité soudaine, Camus sentit de nouveau cette sensation refaire surface.

\- Cette nuit c'était différent, tu t'es plein d'avoir froid et tu avais de la fièvre.

Milo continua de lui parler d'une voix suave.

\- Et si c'était à refaire, tu le referais ?

\- Si tu te retrouvais dans le même état qu'hier, oui !

\- Je ne parle pas de cela. Si je t'invitais dans mon lit, tu accepterais ?

Surprit et tenta d'éloigner Milo

\- Mais enfin Milo, nous sommes deux hommes!

\- Et alors? À part Aiolia, Shura et Aldé, les autres Gold Saint sont homosexuels et cela ne gêne personne!

 **-** Je ne pense pas que Mû et Shaka le soient.

\- Tu plaisantes notre cher Atlande essaye de séduire notre pucelle Little Bouddha !

\- Peut-être, mais moi cela ne m'intéresse guère, alors maintenant écarte-toi.

Mais Milo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et avait dans l'idée de séduire son froid glaçon. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et laissa sa langue y tracer un chemin faisant frissonner Camus qui tenta de se défaire du Scorpion qu'il trouvait trop entreprenant.

\- Milo arrête, je n'ai pas envie et … Et de toute façon, le sexe ne m'intéresse pas.

Dans l'idée de le faire fondre littéralement, Milo lui mordit le lobe d'oreille et lui murmura toujours avec la même voix.

\- Tu es un menteur Camus du Verseau, j'ai bien vu que tu me matais dans la salle du Grand Pope lors de notre résurrection, aller avoue que depuis que tu m'as vue entièrement nu, tu en as envie.

 _Gêné de s'être fait remarquer_ **-** Je ne regardais pas ta nudité, je réfléchissais à notre situation.

\- Ah oui, mon cher Gabriel tu te mens à toi-même, je sais très bien que même si tu n'oses pas te l'avouer, ton corps lui en a envie.

Et pour confirmer ses dires, Milo posa sa main au niveau de l'entrejambe de Camus qu'il massa faisant soupirer le Verseau sans le vouloir, mais stoppa le Scorpion en refroidissant sa main ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer Milo.

\- Va prendre ta douche maintenant ! _Lui dit presque froidement Camus qui quitta la cuisine et se rendit dans sa bibliothèque._

Milo fit la moue et prit la direction de la salle de bains, bien décidé à ne pas en rester là. De son côté Camus s'était endossé à la porte de la bibliothèque tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'avait pas détesté ce moment d'intimité avec Milo, mais n'était pas encore prêt à passer le cap. Il aimait beaucoup Milo mais avoir une relation avec lui fit peur. Oui le prince des glaces avait peur de s'engager avec son ami. En plus ne connaissant rien dans le domaine du sexe contrairement à Milo, il avait non seulement peur de le décevoir, mais ne voulait pas perdre son amitié qui lui était si précieuse.

 _Soupirant_ **-** Que dois-je faire?

De son côté Milo qui était excité d'avoir cherché à exciter Camus, se masturbait, imaginant que c'était la main de son ami qui caressait ainsi son sexe et non la sienne. Il poussa un cri lorsque sa semence se répandit dans sa propre main et soupira d'aise n'imaginant pas ce qui allait se produire.

En effet, ayant entendu Milo criait et sentit son cosmos en hausse, Camus s'était rué hors de la bibliothèque et s'était rendu dans la salle de bains croyant que son ami se sentait mal et ouvrit violemment la porte de la cabine de douche. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir son ami debout dans la cabine, mouillé et le sexe dressé et en érection. Il rougit comme une tomate bien mûre, se sentant lui-même exciter par cette vision.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Milo, pensa qu'il avait changé d'avis attira son ami sous la douche et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Camus qui était fraîche mais relativement douce. Camus reprit ses esprits et tenta de repousser Milo mais un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il sentit la langue chaude et humide de son ami sur ses lèves. Dans un soupire d'aise, Camus entrouvrit doucement les lèvres, laissant la langue de Milo s'y frayer et poussa un grognement de plaisir à cette intrusion buccale. La langue de Milo caressait sa jumelle approfondissant le baiser alors que Milo en profitait déjà pour caresser le torse de Camus à travers la toge qu'il portait, qui reprit ses esprits et repoussa Milo mettant fin au baiser.

\- Non arrête, je … Je ne peux pas.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la cabine de douche, quand Milo le retint et le plaqua gentiment contre le mur de la douche et reprit possession de ses lèvres dans un fougueux baiser. À bout de souffle ils se séparèrent. Tandis que Milo continuait ce qu'il avait commencé à savoir caresser le torse de son futur amant et à s'occuper de lui retirer sa toge mais une nouvelle fois, Camus l'arrêta.

\- Arrête, Milo, je ...

 _En baisant son cou_ **-** Chut, laisse-toi aller !

Il voulut protester, mais une nouvelle fois, Milo s'empara de ses lèvres, alors entreprit de défaire la toge que portait Camus dévoila une peau laiteuse et terriblement désirable. Milo délaissa les lèvres de son futur amant, pour parcourir le cou du Français avec sa langue et déposa ensuite des baisers brûlant sur le torse, titilla avec sa langue les petites pointes de chaires rose qui durcissaient rapidement sous les assauts de la langue du Scorpion. Camus laissait échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

\- Miloooo … Je t'en prie _haleta Camus_

Mais Milo fit la sourde oreille et continua de déposer des baisers brûlant sur le torse frais de Camus. Ce dernier commencé à perdre la notion du temps et laissa vagabonder ses mains dans la chevelure du Grec. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait à cet instant grandissait de plus en plus, si bien qu'il se sentait de plus en plus serré dans son boxer. Milo le débarrassa complètement du haut de sa toge et se colla contre son torse s'emparant une nouvelle fois de ces lèvres, heureux de pouvoir enfin goûter son Camus qui avait l'air d'avoir rendu les armes pour son plus grand bonheur.

Alors qu'il l'embrassait, Milo laissa descendre ses mains sur le torse brûlant de désir de son amant et se mit à caresser doucement la bosse apparue au niveau du boxer de Camus, plongeant sa main à l'intérieur de ce sous-vêtement, effleurant la virilité de Camus, qui dans un instant de lucidité, repoussa Milo qui revint à la charge.

\- Arrête maintenant!

Le ton froid que Camus venait d'employer figea Milo qui vit une lueur de colère dans les yeux de glace de son ami de toujours. Comprenant qu'il avait été trop loin, Milo se colla contre le mur faisant face à Camus.

Le Onzième Gold essaya de reprendre son self-control et de ne plus penser à ce qu'il avait failli faire avec Milo, bien que son cœur lui criât de laisser aller. Il réussit à se reprendre sortit de la douche. Il retourna dans sa chambre et se changea ayant pris au préalable une serviette pour s'essuyer.

\- Pourquoi …

Camus était bien décidé à obtenir une réponse de Milo. Ce dernier après que son ami est quitté la douche s'était laissé glisser le long de la vitre, pleurant silencieusement se demandant pourquoi son Camus, la personne qui aimait le plus dans ce monde, l'homme avec lequel il aurait voulu mourir lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire l'avait repoussé.

Il finit quand même par terminer de se doucher et sortit de la douche mettant une serviette autour de sa taille et dans un soupire se rendit dans la chambre de Camus pour prendre ses affaires. Ne sentant pas le cosmos de Camus il pensait qu'il s'était éloigné d'ici, mais fut surpris de le trouver assit sur son lit comme perdue dans ses pensées. Milo le regarda quelques instants le trouvant vraiment beau et désirable mais …

Camus qui avait senti une présence, fut tiré de ses pensées et vit que Milo se trouvait devant lui quasiment nu, avec une serviette autour de sa taille cachant ses parties intimes, les cheveux humides. Bien qu'il l'eût repoussé tout à l'heure, Camus trouva son ami vraiment très beau et comprenait pourquoi toutes les femmes lui tombaient dans les bras. Comment ne pas tomber sous son charme **.**

Un long silence s'installait entre les deux hommes, aucun des deux n'osait parler. C'est un long soupire de Milo qui décida Camus de parler le premier.

\- Pourquoi ?

Milo levant un regard interrogateur à son ami, mais resta silencieux. Il prit alors un air innocent, n'ayant aucune envie de subir le courroux du glacial Verseau qui était redoutable quand il le voulait.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

Camus soupira, il détestait quand cet animal venimeux qu'était la constellation de Milo jouait à ce petit jeu.

\- Ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de bains, pourquoi as-tu agi ainsi ?

Milo baissa la tête, sachant qu'il avait été trop loin et qu'il risquait de perdre définitivement ce qui l'unissait à Camus. Il ne sut trop quoi lui répondre à cet instant, alors il prit la décision de lui répondre par une autre question.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu repoussé ? Est-ce que faire l'amour avec un homme te répugne autant ? Est-ce que je te dégoûte à ce point Camus ?

Camus lut à cet instant précis de la tristesse dans le regard du Scorpion, il éprouvait la même tristesse il y a plusieurs semaines lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'étrangler après le suicide d'Athena. Et il lui avait répondu par trois autres questions. Camus soupira de nouveau et tenta de croiser le regard de Milo, mais ce dernier le fuyait.

\- Milo, tu es mon ami et le Saint que j'apprécie le plus. Tu es très important pour moi et quand je t'ai vue avant-hier soir et hier soir souffrant, j'avais peur de te perdre. Je me souviens encore du petit garçon espiègle qui m'a offert son amitié et qui m'a aidé à m'intégrer parmi les futurs Saints, moi qui étais timide à l'époque et qui ne parler que très peu le Grec Je te dois tout mon ami.

Marqua une pause avant de poursuivre.

\- Que l'on est une relation sexuelle avec un homme ou une femme, cela a peu d'importance pour moi ! Si la personne est heureuse avec un partenaire du même sexe, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle devrait suivre les lois de la nature. Regarde Shion et Dohko ils ont attendu deux cent quarante-trois longues années pour enfin connaître le bonheur alors pourquoi devraient-ils s'en priver ?

S'approchant de Milo et posa sa main fraîche sur la joue de son ami le surprenant par ce geste.

\- Tu ne me répugnes pas Milo, bien au contraire, tu es le personne qui compte le plus pour moi, tu es mon meilleur ami. Ce que j'éprouve pour toi et bien plus qu'un sentiment d'amitié et je regrette de t'avoir fait souffrir lorsque je me suis sacrifié pour Hyôga, je regrette de t'avoir fait souffrir lorsque je suis revenu vêtu d'un Surplis, je regrette de ne pas avoir fait le premier pas depuis notre résurrection et je regrette de t'avoir fait souffrir il y a quelques minutes de t'avoir repoussé mais …

Caressant sa joue du revers de sa main, le regard presque tendre

\- Je ne me sens pas prêt à avoir ce genre de rapport. Je mentirais en te disant que je n'ai pas apprécié tes baisers et tes caresses mais … Je ne suis pas encore près pour cela. Si tu ne veux pas attendre que je me décide et si tu veux aller voir ailleurs, je comprendrai et je respecterais ton choix mon ami.

Milo n'avait pas interrompu Camus durant son monologue, sachant que le Saint du Verseau n'était pas du genre à parler énormément ni à dévoiler ses sentiments.

\- C'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre.

Camus fut surpris des dires de Milo et une fois l'effet de surprise passé lui sourit. Milo s'approcha de son ami et plongea son regard dans celui de glace qui était moins froid il y a quelques minutes dans la cabine de douche et baissa la tête de culpabilité.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te forcer mais … Te voir débarquer ainsi alors que je me …

 _Le coupant_ **-** Je n'aurais pas dû non plus débarquer comme cela, en ressentant ton cosmos augmenter, j'ai cru que quelque chose se tramer.

 _La tête basse_ \- Tu … tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

Camus ne répondit pas mais lui sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux foncés de son ami.

\- Aller habile toi tu vas prendre froid a resté ainsi si peu couvert.

\- Je veux bien mais …

\- Mais quoi?

\- Bah je ne vais pas remettre des vêtements sales.

Camus soupira et lui envoyer une toge que Milo reçu sur la tête.

\- Tu n'as qu'à mettre ça, le temps que tu rejoignes ton temple.

 _Taquin_ **-** Hum avoue, que tu ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que toi me voit dans mon plus simple appareil !

\- Je ne voudrais pas que la fièvre ne remonte rien de plus.

Milo fit la moue devant la réponse de Camus et aurait préféré une autre réponse de la part du Verseau mais ne dit rien ne voulait pas subir ces foudres. Le onzième gardien de la terre sacrée d'Athéna avait laissé son ami seul dans sa propre chambre le temps qu'il s'habille et était retourné dans le salon afin de lire comme à son habitude. Environ cinq minutes plus tard il leva la tête de son livre pour voir un Milo qui portait une toge et sourit en voyant sa tête.

\- Ah je déteste les toges, je ressemble à un moine dans cette tenue, si je croise Angelo, j'imagine qu'il ne va pas se retenir!

\- Enfin Milo, tu n'as que le temple de Shura et celui d'Aiolos pour rejoindre le tient et puis _Camus concentra son cosmos un instant avant de reprendre_ Si cela peut te rassurer, ni Aphro ni Angelo se trouve dans les environs, donc tu peux partir tranquille.

\- Oui mais, Shura est ami avec ces deux-là et …

 _Soupirant_ \- Depuis quand Milo du Scorpion a peur ?

Milo allait répondre, quand il vit le sourire de coin sur les lèvres de Camus, il comprit qu'il plaisantait.

\- Bon aller, j'y vais, je ne voudrais pas abuser de ton hospitalité plus longtemps.

Camus ne répondit pas, car Milo savait qu'il était toujours le bienvenu dans le temple du Verseau. Avant que Milo ne quitte quitté le salon, Camus l'appela.

\- Au fait Milo!

 _Se retournant_ \- Tu ennuies déjà de moi mon Camus?

 _Ignorant la réponse du Scorpion_ \- Shion et Dohko souhaiteraient te voir dans l'après-midi.

\- Hein et pourquoi?

 _Mentant_ \- Je l'ignore, mais ma présence est également demandée.

\- Une mission peut être, chouette ou alors un rendez-vous amoureux, que demander de mieux loin du Sanctuaire …

Camus posa sa main sur son front en faisant un signe négatif de la tête devant les idioties que sortait celui qui lui servait d'ami.

Milo de son côté continua de débiter des âneries en s'éloignant du temple du Verseau, après avoir salué son ami.

Dans le Palais du Grand Pope, Shion était occupé à faire un peu de rangement dans les dossiers traités et ceux à traiter. Heureusement en temps de paix, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. L'état de santé de Milo, le préoccuper plus que les affaires du Sanctuaires, d'ailleurs, il avait confié une tâche à son Dohko, celle de fouiller dans les archives du Sanctuaire à la recherche du dossier de Kardia et celui de ses prédécesseurs pour voir si les Saints du Scorpions souffraient tous de problème cardiaque. N'ayant pas vu son amant qui était du genre entreprenant réclamant un câlin régulier, il se rendit lui-même à la section archive et vit son tendre amant studieux en train de lire un dossier.

Shion appuyé au chambranle de la porte regarder son amant en souriant et c'est quelques minutes plus tard, que Dohko sentit une présence et sourit de voir son amant.

\- Je ne te savais pas si studieux?

Dohko lui sourit, mais répondit par une autre question

\- Vous vous ennuyez de votre plus fidèle Saint, Grand Pope

\- Hum … Peux être bien où Peut-être pas!

\- Voilà un sacré problème à résoudre alors Grand Pope.

Ils avaient toujours adoré le jeu de la provocation, c'est aussi pour cela qu'en plus être les meilleurs amis, ils avaient fini par succomber à l'amour.

Shion ferma la porte derrière lui, sourit en s'approchant de Dohko en s'asseyant en à califourchon sur son amant. qui l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Si tu savais comme je t'aime mon cher Dohko.

\- Et je t'aime tout autant mon amour!

Dohko s'empara des lèvres de Shion et s'ensuivit d'un baiser langoureux entre les deux amants, alors que l'ancien Bélier sentait l'érection de son ami à travers le tissu de son vêtement. Dohko se frotta doucement contre l'entrejambe de son amant qui était à présent visible.

\- Dohko arrête, ce n'est guère le moment pour cela et n'importe qui pourrait rentrer.

\- Je m'en moque bien et je n'ai aucune envie d'y mettre fin, alors que c'est bien parti.

\- Dohko …

Mais Shion n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Dohko reprit possession de ses lèvres et glissa une main entre eux deux, ouvrant son pantalon et écarta un pan de la toge que portait Shion, baissant l'avant de leurs boxers, libérant leurs sexes tendus les colla l'un à l'autre les faisant gémir tous les deux à ce contact.

\- Ah c'est beaucoup mieux, tu sens cette chaleur mon amour.

Dohko frotta son sexe contre celui de son amant, accélérant le rythme et dans un petit cri étouffé, ils éjaculèrent ensemble entre leur ventre.

 _Haletant_ \- Dohko, ce n'est pas raisonnable, mais c'est si bon.

\- Je sais, mais c'est ainsi que tu m'aimes mon Bélier adoré.

\- Oui, mais en attendant on va devoir se changer, car cela fait vraiment négligé dit Shion en se rhabillant.

\- OK, dans ce cas j'emporte avec moi tout ce que j'ai trouvé?

\- Oui comme cela, on en discutera dans mon bureau autour d'une tasse de thé dont tu as le secret.

Dohko sourit à Shion sachant que ce dernier apprécié le thé qu'il lui préparait. Il emportant les dossiers avec lui et suivit Shion jusqu'aux appartements de ce dernier, afin de se changer, car même si l'instant avait été intense et agréable, c'était quand même un peu humide et ennuyeux.

Assit dans le salon particulier de Shion, Dohko expliquait ce qu'il avait trouvé et lui montra le dossier détaillé de Kardia et de ses prédécesseurs et un détail surprit Shion.

S - Apparemment, les autres Saint du Scorpion avaient aussi des problèmes cardiaques et cela à cause de l'utilisation de l'Antares. Pourtant, le cas de Kardia est différent des autres, vu qu'il souffrait de ce problème déjà à la naissance.

D - Oui, cela m'a moi-même étonné, mais regarde la manière dont ils sont morts!

S - Ça alors, le premier Saint du Scorpion étant trop faible pour participer à la guerre sainte, il s'est donc suicidé sous les yeux du Saint du Verseau, les autres, sont mort loyalement comme Kardia en se battant contre les ennemis d'Athéna. Mais ce qui n'est guère étonnant, c'est qu'a chaque réincarnation d'Athéna, le Gold Saint du Scorpion et du Verseau sont proches.

D- Comme l'est Milo et Camus et comme l'étaient Kardia et Degel.

S- Oui, à croire que ces deux Saints que tout oppose pourtant, sont liés par quelque chose de fort.

D - Au moins, on a appris une chose importante, Milo et Kardia ne sont pas des cas isolés.

S- OuI, reste à annoncer la nouvelle à Milo et cela ne va pas être une mince affaire à lui faire voir un spécialiste, j'espère que la présence de Camus l'aidera.

 _Ne comprenant pas la phrase de son amant_ \- Et pourquoi dis-tu cela Shion ?

Shion ne répondit pas à Dohko, se souvenant de ce jour-là ne comprenant pas pourquoi le jeune Milo refusait de se faire examiner. Peu à peu, ayant gagné la confiance du jeune garçon, celui-ci s'était confié au grand Pope en lui demandant de garder le secret. Voyant que son amant ne répondit pas, Dohko tenta de comprendre en essayant de sonder son amant, mais rien.

\- Toi tu me caches quelque chose, tu en sais plus que tu veux bien le croire!

\- Dohko, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!

\- Enfin Shion, a d'autres, cela fait plus de deux siècles que toi et moi nous sommes des Saint d'Athena et je te connais mieux que personne Shion. _Posa sa main sur la sienne_ Shion mon ami n'as-tu pas confiance en moi.

 _Regardant son ami dans les yeux_ \- Si, bien sûr que si, tu sais très bien que j'ai une confiance aveugle envers toi Dohko et cela ne date pas d'hier. Je n'hésiterais pas à mettre ma vie entre tes mains et je me souviens que tu n'as pas hésité à te sacrifier durant les deux dernières Guerres Saintes, mais là … Cela reviendrait à trahir une promesse que j'ai faite par le passé !

\- Une promesse envers qui? Camus ou Milo ?

Surpris de voir que son ami n'avait pas mentionné d'autres personnes ne répondit pas, ce fut Dohko qui prit la parole de nouveau.

\- Étant donné que tu as insisté pour que Camus soit présent lorsque l'on parlera à Milo de son souci de santé, je suppose que cette promesse dont tu parles, c'est envers Milo que tu l'as faite!

Soupirant, sachant que l'on ne pouvait décidément rien cacher à Dohko. Une nouvelle fois, l'ancien Gold du Bélier ne répondit pas et but une gorgée de son thé.

\- Ah, tu mets ma patience à rude épreuve mon ami ! Je dois te supplier où quoi ?

\- Dohko j'ai fait une promesse et je …

Dohko posa son index sur les lèvres de Shion avant de s'en emparer fougueusement sentant le goût du thé sur les lèvres de son amant.

\- Shion, je comprends, mais on est censé ne pas avoir de secret l'un pour l'autre ! Et puis après la bataille du Sanctuaire, c'est moi qui aie pris la place du Grand Pope, même si je restais en Chine. Et rien ne sortira de cette pièce tu le sais ! _Lui dit-il en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil_

\- Oui, c'est vrai tu as raison Dohko, tu as été toi aussi Grand Pope et puis tu as fait des recherches et connaître les détails pourra peut-être aider Milo.

Les deux amants se sourient et Shion se lança dans son monologue, expliquant le moindre détail à Dohko concernant Milo.

Dohko n'avait rien dit durant la totalité du monologue de Shion surprit d'apprendre cette histoire et se demandait comment Milo pouvait être si joyeux, vivant avec cela sur la conscience.

\- C'est incroyable pauvre Milo cela a dû être dur pour lui.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire Dohko, quand on voit Milo si heureux, on a du mal à s'imaginer qu'il a tant souffert.

\- Et qu'en est-il de Camus ?

\- Je l'ignore Dohko, même s'ils sont proches, je ne sais pas si Camus est au courant de cette histoire. Et puis tu connais Camus les gens bavards et ceux qui vivent dans le passé ce n'est pas son truc.

Dohko ne répondit pas sachant que Shion connaissait bien les deux Gold, en tant qu'ancien Grand Pope cela n'était pas étonnant.

Ce fut en début d'après-midi, que Milo revint au Temple du Verseau afin de se rendre en sa compagnie au Palais du Grand Pope où il devait avoir une entrevue avec Shion et Dohko. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au palais, les gardes les annoncèrent et il entra dans le palais où Dohko les attendait.

\- Milo, Camus merci d'être venu, suivez-moi dans mon bureau, Shion s'y trouve déjà et nous attend.

En effet, Shion était en train de préparer l'entrevue qu'il espérait sans problème, mais avec le Scorpion, il fallait s'étendre au pire. Camus se doutait ce que Shion et Dohko avaient à dire à Milo, mais ce dernier ignorait tout. Une fois dans le bureau, Shion les salua et les invita à s'asseoir tous les deux. Dohko s'assit aux côtés de Shion, tandis que Milo et Camus côte à côte en face des deux Grands Pope.

\- Avant de commencer, Milo, Camus, merci d'être venu aujourd'hui.

Ce fut Camus qui répondit

\- Rien de plus normal Shion, en tant que Gold Saint, il est normal de répondre à une entrevue du Grand Pope.

Shion regardait Milo qui avait l'air ailleurs et priait Athéna qu'il ne le prenne pas mal.

\- Milo cette réunion te concerne tout particulièrement, mais à la demande de Shion, Camus a accepté de t'accompagner, tout comme j'ai accepté de participer à cette réunion.

\- Et de quoi s'agit-il, si c'est un ordre de mission, je suis tout ouïe, je m'ennuie au Sanctuaire, pas d'action en ce moment.

Dohko et Shion se regardaient en souriant se doutant que le calme n'avait jamais fait bon ménage avec les Saint du Scorpions.

\- Milo, cela ne concerne pas une mission mais … Mais ton état de santé actuel.

 _Grimaçant_ \- Ah je suppose que papa Aiolos n'a pas su tenir sa langue, fichue Centaure.

\- Au contraire, je crois qu'Aiolos à bien fait de nous mettre dans la confidence _répondit du tac au tac Dohko pour prendre la défense de l'EX-Gold Saint du Sagittaire_

Camus restait silencieux à cet échange qui commençait plutôt mal. Shion préféra intervenir au plus vite.

\- Ecoute Milo, c'est peut-être vrai qu'Aiolos aurait dû se taire concernant ce qui t'est arrivé, mais c'est produit la nuit d'avant-hier et hier n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

 _Qui commençait à perdre patience_ \- J'ai eu de la fièvre et alors où est le problème, j'ai trop forcé et ces temps de paix me font rouillé faut bien s'excitait de temps en temps non.

\- Ce que veulent dire Shion et Dohko, c'est que oui tu peux t'exciter, mais pas au point de mettre ta vie en danger. Tu as failli mourir Milo et tu n'aurais pas survécu si j'étais absent à ce moment-là.

Camus qui était resté silencieux avait dit une longue phrase dans l'espoir de calmer son ami qui sentait déjà énervé. Ce que son meilleur ami venait de dire calma instantanément le Scorpion qui se rappela la soirée d'hier lorsqu'il s'était effondré dans les bras de Camus qui l'avait retenu.

Le silence s'installa durant de longues minutes et ce fut Shion qui y mit fin en montrant à Milo différents dessins qui représenter les différents Gold Saint depuis plusieurs siècles et en montrant un du doigt en particulier.

\- Cet homme se nommer Kardia, c'était le Gold Saint du Scorpion il y a deux siècles, ton prédécesseur

 _Shion poursuivit_ \- Kardia souffrait d'une malformation cardiaque, si bien que quand son cœur s'enflammait, et cet homme _Montrant un dessin représentant Degel._

\- Qui est que le prédécesseur de Camus, Degel du Verseau…

 _Interrompant Shion_ \- Eh bien, il m'a l'air encore plus froid que toi Camus!

Camus ne répondit pas et regardait cet homme qui était son prédécesseur. Shion poursuivit.

\- Cet homme Milo, utilisait sa maîtrise du froid pour refroidir le cœur de Kardia, comme tu peux le voir sur ce dessin réalisé par le frère de mon maître, Sage, Ancien Gold du Cancer et qui est mon prédécesseur en tant que Grand Pope.

\- Je dois comprendre quoi en regardant ces deux types.

Voyant que Shion hésitait, ce fut Dohko qui poursuit.

\- Milo, tu souffres du même mal que Kardia, à savoir que quand tu utilises ton cosmos à son paroxysme, cela peut t'être fatal. Sans compter que l'utilisation de l'Antares a fait avancer les choses. _Ajouta Dohko_

\- Pfuu foutaise

\- Tu te sentais faible cette nuit-là quand tu t'es réveillé n'est-ce pas ?

Milo tourna la tête vers Camus surprit de l'entendre évoquer cela. Quant à Shion et à Dohko ils interrogèrent Camus du regard qui poursuivit.

\- La fameuse nuit ou Shion et Dohko m'ont dit quoi faire pour te sauver, dans la nuit, tu t'es réveillé en me disant que tu te sentais faible. Sans compter que malgré que Dohko ait utilisé son cosmos pour te paralyser, le soir même tu as eu un malaise et la fièvre était assez forte.

\- J'avais dû prendre froid, il fait un froid de canard dans ton temple Camus.

\- Milo, nous sommes en plein été, donc cesse de trouver des excuses bidon.

Milo croisa les bras et s'enfonça sur sa chaise, vexé. Le voir ainsi, plongé Shion et Dohko dans une certaine mélancolie, les amis du temps passé leurs manqués. Camus poursuivit.

\- Aller arrête de faire l'enfant mon ami, si je ne suis pas là et que ça t'arrive que feras-tu ?

\- Bah il me suffit de boire ton sang et voilà une affaire de régler.

\- Vous n'êtes pas du même groupe Sanguin _renchéri Shion_ Camus et A et toi tu es B, donc incompatibilité sanguine malheureusement.

Milo baissa la tête sachant que son idée était comme un feu de paille.

\- Aller cesse tes bêtises Milo, tu n'es pas un vampire de toute façon, il faut que tu te fasses soigner …

Mais Shion n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Milo avait frappé du poing sur la table et criant presque.

\- PAS QUESTION !

De voir Milo dans cet état, surprenait Camus. De son côté Shion savait que cela arriverait et soupira regarda Camus lui demandant presque de l'aide mais Milo vit le regard que le Grand Pope adressait à Camus.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous avez demandé à Camus d'être là vous pensiez qu'en sa présence il saurait plus facile de me convaincre, VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE OU QUOI!

\- Calme-toi Milo.

\- Comment veux-tu -tu que je me calme Camus, c'est deux là, sont en train de me dire que je vais crever, que je ne sers à plus à rien et que je dois voir un de ces charlatans qui s'autoproclame médecin.

\- Milo nous n'avons jamais rien dit de …

\- ARRÊTER DE ME PRENDRE POUR UN IDIOT

Pour Shion, c'était pire que ce qu'il ne croyait, Milo était dans un état de rage et c'était de sa faute.

\- Milo écoute-moi.

 _Faisant valser la chaise_ \- FICHEZ MOI LA PAIX BANDE DE VIEUX SÉNILES !

Le regard de Milo était des plus froids, les deux Grands Pope qu'était Shion et Dohko savait qu'un Scorpion en colère était difficilement contrôlable. Milo quitta la salle sans adresser le regard à qui que ce soit et claqua la porte avec une telle violence que le tableau accroché au mur s'écrasa sur le sol et se brisa.

\- Je vais tenter de le raisonner

Camus salua les deux hommes et se lança à la poursuite de Milo qui dévalait les escaliers à une vitesse vertigineuse. Marine qui montait justement les marches se fit bousculer et manqua de tomber si un torse puissant ne l'avait pas retenu.

\- Milo tu pourrais t'excuser au moins !

Mais Milo ne répondit pas et continua de courir dans les escaliers voulant s'éloigner d'ici. Camus arriva à la hauteur d'Aiolia et de Marine.

\- Marine, Aiolia, excusait le, il n'est pas très en forme. Je vais le suivre au cas où il ferait une bêtise.

Camus s'éloignait, tandis qu'Aiolia tenait toujours la jeune femme contre lui. Lorsqu'elle tourna son visage masqué par son masque, elle vit qu'il lui souriait tendrement. Elle s'éloigna de lui surprenant le Lion qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le fuyait.

\- Marine …

\- Merci à vous Saint du Lion.

Elle lui fit un signe de la tête et s'apprêter à continuer son ascension quand la main d'Aiolia la stoppa.

\- Attends, pourquoi me fuis-tu ainsi … Marine … Explique-moi je ne comprends plus.

\- Il n'a rien à comprendre Chevalier, maintenant laisse-moi.

\- Marine

Cette voix féminine appartenait à Shaina qui venait d'arriver et regardait froidement Aiolia qui lâcha instantanément le Saint de l'Aigle.

\- Marine, tu viens t'entraîner avec moi ?

\- Oui j'arrive.

Elle passa devant Aiolia qui ne réagit pas complètement perdu à l'autre bout de l'univers se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cela.

Dans la salle de Grand Pope, Shion s'était pris la tête entre les mains et n'arrêtait pas de baragouiner. Dohko passa sa main dans les cheveux verts de son ami lui faisant ainsi lever la tête.

\- Aller cesse de te blâmer, on sait tous les deux que Milo à un caractère bien trempé comme les Scorpions et puis ce n'est pas bon pour nos âges de s'énerver ainsi. _Lui dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil._

\- Oui, comme toujours Dohko, tu as raison. Mon ami que ferais-je sans toi.

\- Ah ça, je me le demande mon cher Bélier.

Dohko se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Shion afin de lui prodiguer un massage.

\- Oh mais dis-moi tu es un paquet de muscle toi, aller suis moi aux thermes nous allons nous détendre.

\- Mais et les affaires du Sanctuaires et Milo?

\- Milo, Camus s'en charge et les affaires du Sanctuaire et bien mon cher Shion tu ne feras rien de bien tant que tu ne seras pas détendu, aller hop au pas de course.

Shion soupira mais savait que Dohko était têtu quand il avait décidé quelque chose. À se demander s'il n'était pas une bête à cornes en vérité, car têtue comme une Balance, voilà quelque chose que ne se dit pas.

Arrivés aux termes, les deux plus vieux Saint du Sanctuaire se déshabillèrent entièrement sous le regard de l'autre non gêné s'étant déjà vue nus à plusieurs reprises et entrait dans l'eau. Au bout d'un long moment, Dohko vient contre son amant et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

\- Alors mon cher Shion comment te sens-tu ?

\- Une fois encore tu as eu une brillante idée mon Dohko, je me sens bien mieux.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit.

\- Oui et pour cette délicieuse idée, tu mérites une récompense.

Shion avança son visage vers celui de Dohko qui avait déjà fermé les yeux sachant ce que Shion entendait par récompense.

Pendant ce temps, Camus avait réussi à retrouver la trace de Milo bien que celui-ci eût caché son cosmos, le Onzième gardien, connaissait les habitudes de Milo et il avait vu juste.

Ledit Milo était assis contre le tronc d'un arbre, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Camus fut surpris de voir son ami ainsi et avait entendu des légers sanglots. Son ami pleurait, mais pourquoi …

Ne connaissant pas le mal qui faisait pleurer son ami, Camus posa sa main sur son épaule ayant pour effet de faire sursauter Milo qui releva les yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Milo …

 _Rentrant sa tête dans ses genoux_ \- Co … Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

\- On est amis depuis longtemps, non et cet endroit est un lieu nostalgique pour nous deux! C'est ici que l'on jouait ensemble à l'époque.

\- Je suis désolé …

\- Pourquoi, de t'être énervé, tu n'as pas à l'être mon ami !

Camus posa sa main sur la chevelure foncée de son ami et laissa sa main s'y perdre.

\- Camus, je peux te demander une faveur ?

\- Bien sûr dit moi ?

\- Je … Je voudrais rester seul s'il te plaît …

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire s'il te plaît.

 _Relavant la tête_ \- Je ne voudrais pas que tu croies que je te repousse mais je …

 _Le coupant_ \- Milo mon ami, ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends que tu es besoin de solitude, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Prends ton temps.

Camus commença à s'éloigner quand …

\- Camus ?

 _Se retournant_ \- Oui

\- Je pourrai venir te voir ce soir ?

\- Tu es toujours le bienvenu dans le Temple du Verseau mon ami.

 _Murmurant_ \- Merci Camus mon ami ...

Camus s'éloignant laissant son ami seul avec un pincement de cœur de le voir ainsi souffrir mais respecter sa demande de solitude. Il avait fait savoir à Shion et à Dohko par télépathie que Milo désirait rester seul le reste de la journée et mentionna qu'il tenterait de convaincre son ami avec les mots qu'il fallait. Après avoir mis fin à cette mini-conversation, Camus se rendit dans sa bibliothèque, regarda les tranches des livres à la recherche de quoi s'occuper pour le reste de la journée. Ayant trouvé l'ouvrage qu'il cherchait, il s'installa dans son canapé et entama sa lecture, quand il sentit le cosmos de son voisin d'au-dessous pénétrer dans son temple à toute vitesse afin de se rendre chez son voisin d'au-dessus. Puis fut surpris de le voir revenir dans son temple peu de temps après. Curieux de savoir ce qui arrivait à son ami, il alla à sa rencontre. Il fut surpris de voir son ami dans un état proche de la folie.

\- Shura, bonjour mon ami, que t'arrive-t-il?

\- Salut Camus, tu ne sais pas où est Aphro par hasard, il n'y a personne chez lui et …

Déjà Camus avait perdu le fil vu à la vitesse dont débitait le Capricorne qui était d'habitude calme et posé.

\- Allons, calme-toi Shura, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.

 _Reprenant son calme_ \- Tu sais où est Aphro, j'ai besoin de lui ?

\- Aucune idée, c'est vrai que quand je me suis rendu chez le Pope en milieu d'après-midi, son temple était vie.

\- Argh, bon sang, jamais là quand on a besoin de lui !

\- Je peux t'aider peut être?

 _Regardant Camus avec de gros yeux_ \- Tu t'y connais en style vestimentaire et pour draguer une femme ?

 _Une grosse goutte derrière la tête_ \- Non

\- Je m'en doutais. Argh bon sang pourquoi Aphro a décidé justement d'être absent aujourd'hui.

 _Qui commençais à avoir la migraine_ \- Tu as essayé chez Angelo ? Sinon, essaye nos voisins plus bas, si Aphrodite est sortie, l'un de nous l'aura probablement vue.

 _Se trouvant tout d'un coup idiot_ \- Bah oui, tu as raison. Merci de ton aide Camus, elle m'aura été d'une grande aide.

Shura quitta le temple du Verseau rapidement pour aller chercher le Poisson. Camus soupira et retourna dans son salon, retrouvant canapé et livre qu'il avait délaissé. Commençant sa lecture, il sourit malgré lui repensant aux paroles de Shura et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres comme s'il cherchait à y trouver le goût de son Scorpion.

Pour son plus grand soulagement, Shura avait retrouvé Aphrodite qui avait passé la journée arènes en compagnie d'Angelo, Saga, Kanon et Aiolos. Angelo avait défié le cadet des Gémeaux pour voir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre, chose qu'il avait regrettée, car Kanon était aussi puissant que son aîné. Saga et Aiolos avaient regardé le combat avant de superviser l'entraînement des apprentis. Malgré que la paix régner enfin sur la Terre, ce n'était pas une raison pour se relâcher.

Aiolia qui se trouvait dans son Temple poussé pour la énième fois un profond soupir. Il avait enfin réussi à parler à Marine, enfin parlé était un bien grand mot, car lorsque Milo l'avait bousculé, il avait retenu sa belle pour qu'elle ne tombe pas dans l'escalier. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots et Marine s'était encore enfuie. Aiolia ne savait plus trop quoi faire si bien qu'il avait été demandé à Shaina si elle savait quelque chose. Comme à son habitude, elle s'était montrée froide avec lui, mais à son grand étonnement elle s'était radoucie et lui avait expliqué la raison du comportement de Marine.

Flash-back

\- Shaina, je sais que tu es la meilleure amie de Marine, donc si tu sais quelque chose dit le moi, je dois savoir.

\- Oula, doucement le lionceau ne sort pas tes griffes devant moi, je te les coupe sinon.

 _Aiolia s'énervant_ \- Ah ne commence pas hein !

\- Si j'étais de toi Aiolia, je ne mettrais pas Shaina en colère, les Italiennes ont le sang chaud.

\- Tu en as de bonne Shura, elle ne veut rien me dire alors que cela concerne ma Marine

\- Ta Marine, ne me fait pas rire, tu l'as abandonné sans rien lui dire !

\- Je ne l'ai pas abandonné, j'ai fait mon devoir de Saint d'Athéna, tu devrais comprendre, tu es une Silver Saint !

\- Je suis d'accord, mais lorsque toi et les autres vous vous êtes sacrifiés, tu n'as même pas eu la présence d'esprit à demander à Seiya de lui faire passer un ultime message. Tu n'as pas idée du désespoir dans lequel elle se trouvait ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai senti sa présence dans ton temple, il m'a fallu user de ma courte patience pour ramener un sourire sur son visage ravagé par le chagrin de t'avoir perdu ! Même Seiya et les autres ont tenté de lui redonner le sourire et tu voudrais qu'elle t'accueille à bras ouverts en faisant style de rien, tu es GONFLÉ QUAND MÊME !

Aiolia avait baissé la tête fautive et sachant que Shaina avait raison. La seule chose qu'il avait dite c'est "Adieu Seiya", rien d'autre. Néanmoins, même devant le Mur de Lamentation, ses dernières pensées avaient été vers l'élue de son cœur.

\- Shaina, tu y vas un peu fort quand même. Aiolia est encore jeune, il ne faut pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a dû faire face et surmonter une terrible épreuve malgré son jeune âge et cela à cause de moi et de Saga.

\- Shura arrête, tout cela c'est du passé, je ne vous en veux plus ! Shaina à raison, j'aurais dû demander à Seiya de lui transmettre un message. _Regardant la jeune femme_ Shaina, tu as raison, je suis impardonnable.

Shaina fut surprise de voir le Lion se résigner aussi facilement. Elle soupira et finit par lui avouer ce qu'elle savait n'ayant aucune envie d'avoir un second mûr de lamentation sur les bras.

\- OK ça va je vais te dire ce que je sais.

Aiolia fut surpris de voir Shaina changé si rapidement d'avis regarder Shura qui lui sourit avant de s'éloigner. Aiolia se demander qu'elle pouvait bien être la cause de ce changement soudain.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, Marine a profondément souffert de ton sacrifice, elle savait que c'était ton devoir de Gold Saint, mais cela a été un désespoir pour elle. Cela n'a pas été une mince affaire de ramener un sourire sur son visage ravageait par le chagrin de t'avoir perdu. Heureusement que les autres m'ont donné un coup de main. Elle se rendait souvent dans le Temple du Lion qui est le tient, probablement pour être en présence du reste de ton cosmos qui avait envahi les lieux. Je peux te dire que lui faire retrouver la joie de vivre n'a pas été une mince affaire.

 _La tête basse_ \- Je comprends, mais … Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi elle me fuit ainsi. Même tout à l'heure, quand je l'ai empêché de tomber lorsque Milo à dévaler les escaliers comme un fou, elle s'est éloignée de moi rapidement comme si j'étais un Spectre d'Hadès.

\- Laisse-lui le temps et soit patient, cela ne sert à rien de brusquer les choses ! Mais si tu veux un conseil, Marine se rend souvent sur la plage le soir et elle y reste pendant des heures durant, donc si tu veux lui parler …

Aiolia écarquilla les yeux aux dires de Shaina qui ne finit pas la phrase qu'elle avait commencée et s'éloigna du Gold Saint du Lion, prenant la direction des Arènes.

Flash-Back

Aiolia était perdu dans ses pensées et se demandait s'il devait aller à la plage lui aussi ce soir pour avoir une chance de parler avec Marine ou peut-être devrait-il attendre encore un peu. Mais cet éloignement commencé à le rendre fou.

De son côté Milo revenait sur les Terres sacrées traînant du pied et n'ayant pas réussi à faire le vide dans sa tête. Cette fichue blessure demeurait encore et toujours présente dans son cœur. Dire que Camus n'avait cessé de dire à son disciple qu'avec des sentiments il ne serait jamais chevalier, en tant que Gold Saint il devait montrer l'exemple et pourtant …

\- Alors Milo on sèche les entraînements? Ou alors Blanche Neige t'a encore fait des misères?

Angelo du Cancer savait que Milo du Scorpion était très attaché à Camus et c'est pour cela qu'il ne manquait jamais l'occasion de taquiner le jeune homme. Depuis qu'ils étaient tous revenus à la vie, les choses avaient bien changé entre eux, ils avaient appris à s'apprécier de nouveau comme lorsqu'ils étaient des apprentis Gold Saint. À la grande surprise d'Angelo, Milo ne répondit rien et continua son chemin vers les 12 temples du Zodiaque.

\- Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette !

\- Que veux-tu Aphro, Mister glaçon a encore dû lui dire un truc et cet arachnide n'a pas dû digérer !

Saga et Aiolos qui avaient vu Milo connaissaient en partie la raison. C'est sûr que d'apprendre que l'on est malade n'est pas toujours joyeux, et ce ne fut ni Saga, ni Aiolos qui intervient pour faire taire Aphrodite et Angelo mais …

\- Allez arrêter un peu, même si nous sommes des Gold Saint, on est avant tout des êtres humains, donc Milo a bien le droit de ne pas être dans son assiette sans que cela soit lié à Camus!

\- Je n'y crois pas, tu prends sa défense Gémeaux bis?

\- Arrête avec tes surnoms ridicules DeathMask, appelle-moi Kanon comme tout le monde! Eh non, je ne prends la défense de personne, mais Milo a fait preuve de clémence envers moi lors du début de la Guerre Sainte et cela, je ne peux l'oublier, surtout après ce que j'avais fait, je ne pensais pas que le loyal Gold Saint qu'est Milo m'aurait pardonné aussi facilement. Sur ce ...

Kanon leur tournait le dos et prit à son tour la direction des Temple du Zodiaques afin de rejoindre celui qu'il partageait avec son frère. Angelo et Aphrodite n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche durant tout le monologue de Kanon était bouche bée et n'avait su quoi répondre.

Saga avait le sourire aux lèvres de voir ce qu'était devenu son cadet, il était même heureux de voir qu'il avait réellement changé lui qui à l'époque détesté Athéna et ses Chevaliers.

\- Il a bien changé le petit Kanon!

 _Saga qui était perdue dans ses pensées_ \- Pardon?

\- Je disais que Kanon avait bien changé, tu dois être fier de lui à présent!

\- Oui, c'est vrai Aiolos, lui qui était le plus rebelle de nous deux a vraiment changé! Lors du début de la Guerre Sainte, j'ai été réellement surpris de le voir de l'autre côté de la barrière, moi qui pensais qu'il était mort depuis treize ans, mais non. Mais oui, je suis fier de lui et heureux de le voir enfin en paix avec lui-même.

Saga se lança à la poursuite de son frère en lui demandant de l'attendre, il passa son bras autour de ces épaules et c'est ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le temple des Gémeaux en parlant et en rigolant.

\- Eh bien, qui aurait pu croire que Gémeaux et Gémeaux bis s'entendraient si bien?

\- C'est tant mieux, cela prouve que leur cœur est enfin en paix, et même si Kanon a dû rester dans l'ombre de son frère pendant des années, maintenant ils sont tous deux officiellement le Gold Saint des Gémeaux.

\- Ouais, mais je me demande comment fait l'un pour supporter l'autre, moi je n'aurais pas pu avoir un jumeau, je l'aurais envoyé directe chez Hadès.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas Angie.

\- Argh ne m'appelle pas comme cela la poiscaille !

 _Aphro offusqué_ \- Quoi, retire cela tout de suite !

Aiolos ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant ces deux-là se chamailler.

De son côté, Camus était toujours plongé dans sa lecture si bien qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure. C'est la présence de Milo se rapprochant de sa maison qui lui fit lever le nez de son livre. Le sentant à une distance assez éloignée de son temple, il replongea dans sa lecture.

Milo fut surpris de croiser de voir Shura sur son Trente et un assit sur les marches du Temple du Capricorne.

\- Waouh, tu as un rendez-vous ?

\- Oui en effet et le voilà justement.

\- Bonsoir Shura, Milo.

Milo fut surpris de voir à qui appartenait cette voix.

\- Shaina ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir de la voir vêtue ainsi et sans son masque, vu qu'Athéna avait dit que les femmes Chevalier n'avaient plus à masquer leur visage sauf lors des entraînements des apprentis, mais qu'elle pouvait avoir une vie de femme si elle le désirait !

\- Eh bien alors, tu n'as jamais vu une femme de ta vie Monsieur le Scorpion.

\- Tu me prends pour Mû et Shaka ma parole. Bien sûr que si, c'est juste que c'est rare de te voir si élégante.

Milo fit un clin d'œil à Shura et leur souhaita une bonne soirée.

Après un long moment dans le Temple du Verseau

\- Toc toc toc, je peux entrer ?

 _Sans lever le nez de son livre_ \- Bien sûr.

Milo entra dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé dans lequel se trouvait Camus.

\- Merci !

 _Sans lever le nez de son livre_ \- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour m'avoir laissé seul et je suppose que tu as demandé à Shion et Dohko de me laisser tranquille.

\- Oui et je peux comprendre que par moments l'on est besoin de solitude.

Milo sourit et se rapprocha de Camus laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son ami, mettant ses jambes repliées sur le canapé. Camus fut surpris de sentir un poids sur son épaule et vit la position dans laquelle se trouvait Milo.

\- Milo …

\- Leïla

Camus fonça les sourcils au prénom féminin que venait de dire Milo.

\- Elle s'appelait Leïla

\- Camus soupira n'ayant aucune envie d'entendre Milo parlé de ces ébats sexuels. Le Saint du Verseau y mit un point final en se montrant plus froid cette fois-ci.

\- Milo !

Ignorant le ton qu'avait envoyé son ami poursuivit.

\- Nous étions quatre dans ma famille. Il y avait mon père, ma mère, moi et enfin ma petite sœur Leïla.

Camus regarda Milo qui avait toujours sa tête sur son épaule surpris qu'il évoque sa famille lui qui en avait jamais parlé tout comme l'ensemble des Gold Saint ! Il ferma alors son livre le posant à côté de lui.

\- L'arrivée de ma petite sœur a comblé de joie mes parents et moi-même qui n'avait que trois ans. Nous n'étions pas riches, mais nous étions heureux tous les quatre. Ma sœur et moi, avions toujours de quoi manger, mon père travaillait dur pour que l'on ne meure pas de faim. L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur comme on dit et pourtant …

Milo marqua une pause, une longue pause. Surpris de ce long silence, Camus regarda son ami et vit le regard triste qu'il abordait il ne dit rien, lui laissa le temps, sachant que parler de son passé pouvait être douloureux.

\- À l'âge de 5 ans, en pleine nuit ma petite sœur m'a réveillé vue que l'on dormait dans le même lit, en disant qu'elle souffrait. J'ai réveillé mes parents et mon père m'a demandé d'aller chercher le médecin du village. J'ai obéi et je suis allé chercher le médecin. J'avais peur, alors j'ai couru le plus vite possible et je l'ai ramené. Le diagnostic est tombé, ma sœur souffrait d'un problème pulmonaire.

Milo marqua une nouvelle pause.

\- La seule façon de la sauver, c'était de la faire opérer, mais cela n'est pas évident quand on est pauvre. Mon père a alors travaillé comme un fou afin de réunir l'argent nécessaire pour l'opération, ma mère également. Moi j'étais trop jeune, je veillais donc sur ma petite sœur. Plusieurs mois plus tard, mes parents ont réussi à réunir la somme d'argent et ma sœur a pu se faire opérer à Athènes. L'opération fut un succès mais …

Milo marqua une nouvelle fois une longue pause. Collé contre Camus, ce dernier sentit son ami trembler légèrement et il comprit pourquoi. En plus d'aborder un visage triste, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Bien que froid et n'ayant que faire des sentiments des autres, le fait de voir le visage de son ami ravagé de larmes et la tristesse, Camus passa doucement son bras autour des épaules de son ami afin que celui-ci sache qu'il était là et lui parla doucement.

\- Milo, ne te force pas, je sais combien une vieille blessure est douloureuse.

\- Je … Je veux que … Tu comprennes ma réaction de cet après-midi Camus.

\- Si cela doit te faire souffrir, je refuse !

 _Regardant Camus d'un regard profond_ \- Camus, écoute-moi … S'il te plaît mon ami.

Camus fut surpris d'entendre que la voix de son ami presque suppliante mais le regard de Milo lui fit comprendre quel était le désir de son ami. Il acquiesça et laissa son ami poursuivre.

 _Murmurant_ \- Merci Camus.

Milo fermait les yeux pour se donner du courage et poursuivit.

\- Malgré l'opération, Leïla n'a … N'a pas survécu. Elle … Elle est morte quelques jours plus tard. Selon le médecin de notre village elle … Elle a été opérée trop tard. En … En apprenant cela ma … Ma mère s'est suicidée quelques jours plus tard.

Camus se dit que son ami d'enfance n'avait vraiment pas eu une enfance heureuse. Et dire qu'il était devenu un jeune homme beau, joyeux, fidèle et loyal Chevalier d'Athéna.

\- Après cela tout a changé. Le père aimant qu'il fût autrefois était mort en même temps que ma mère et ma sœur, il s'est mis à boire. Moi je passais mes journées seuls et quand il rentrait je … Je subissais les effets mauvais de l'alcool. Il me battait et c'est sans rien dire que je subissais. Un soir alors qu'il était plus ivre que d'habitude il me hurla dessus et se mit à me battre et … Il a tenté de …

Voyant que son ami avait du mal à finir sa phrase, Camus resserrait son étreinte contre son épaule et lui parla d'une voix douce.

\- Ne te force pas à dire la fin de ta phrase, j'ai compris.

Même si Camus ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur le sexe, il comprit où voulait en venir Milo qui regarda son ami et lui sourit malgré la tristesse qui se lisait sur son visage et poursuivit.

\- C'est à cette époque que mon cosmos énergie s'est manifesté ou plutôt à ce moment-là. Ne voulant pas qu'il fasse ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire j'ai fait exploser mon cosmos sans le vouloir envoyant valser mon père contre le mur le réduisant en miettes. J'ai alors profité de son état de choc pour m'enfuir sans chercher à savoir ce qui s'était passé. Je me suis mis à courir aussi vite que j'ai pu, mais au bout d'un moment, mon père s'est mis à me poursuivre alors j'ai couru encore et encore cherchant à tout prix à m'éloigner de lui surtout qu'il criait qu'il allait me tuer. Je me suis retrouvé à l'entrée du Sanctuaire d'Athéna dont j'ignorais l'existence, néanmoins, je savais que ce lieu était interdit mais je continuais à courir dans l'espoir de me cacher mais …

Milo marqua de nouveau une pause comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Camus restait silencieux ne voulant pas forcer son ami.

\- Mais j'ai trébuché sur une énorme pierre me blessant à la jambe si bien que je ne pouvais plus courir. Mon père m'a rapidement rattrapé et m'a plaqué au sol. Là il a commencé à me frapper au visage et sur le corps je … Je criais, … Je hurlais en le suppliant d'arrêter mais … Mais rien, il continuait. Au moment où je sombrais dans l'inconscience pensant que j'allais rejoindre ma sœur et ma mère, j'ai vu deux armures en or et j'ai senti quelqu'un me soulever dans ces bras. Quand je me suis réveillé, je ne savais pas où j'étais mais des personnes en blouse blanche se trouvaient dans la pièce alors je me suis mis à crier. Un homme coiffé d'un casque d'or m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter et voyant que j'étais paniqué à fait sortir les personnes et à retirer son masque pour ne pas m'effrayer davantage.

\- Shion !

 _Sans relever les yeux_ \- Oui, c'était Shion. Il m'a dit que j'étais en sécurité et que je n'avais rien à craindre, mais j'étais paniqué car je pensais que j'étais dans un hôpital. C'est à ce moment-là que deux hommes sont apparus, afin de prendre de mes nouvelles. Shion m'a alors expliqué que c'était Saga et Aiolos qui m'avait sauvé et que j'avais en moi le potentiel pour devenir un Chevalier d'Athéna. Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire et je serrais la couverture ne voulant pas qu'il me torture. Voyant que j'étais apeuré, Aiolos s'est assis à mes côtés en me parlant doucement et en me disant que je n'avais plus rien à craindre, mais je refusais de me faire examiner par un médecin même si les soins m'avaient déjà été apportés. Saga et Aiolos venaient me voir chaque jour et quand je fus sur pied, ils me firent visiter les lieux. C'est à cette période que j'ai fait la connaissance d'Aiolia qui avait à peu près mon âge. Plusieurs mois après mon arrivée au Sanctuaire, suite à une blessure qui s'est infecté vu que je refusais que les médecins m'approchent, Shion m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais peur des médecins ...

Milo stoppa son monologue, Camus pensa qu'il marquait une pause une nouvelle fois et préféra rester silencieux.

\- Je lui ai donc expliqué ce que Leïla avait enduré …

Camus sentait que son ami souffrait de parler alors lui murmura.

\- J'ai compris Milo … N'en dis pas plus mon ami.

Milo leva la tête afin de regarder Camus dont le regard ne montrer aucune émotion comme à son habitude ce qui mit mal à l'aise Milo qui se dit qu'il avait dû ennuyer Camus avec son histoire. Il laissa alors sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de son ami et se laissa peu à peu sombrer dans le sommeil. Camus resta silencieux pensant que son ami avait besoin de garder le silence. Mais au bout d'un moment, trouvant ce silence pesant et surtout entendant la respiration calme de Milo, il tourna la tête vers son ami et vit que celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et qu'il dormait.

Camus sourit malgré lui en regardant son ami qui ressemblait vraiment à un enfant quand il dormait ainsi.

 _Parlant à soi-même_ \- Mon ami, toi qui es si joyeux, comment aurais-je pu imaginer que tu avais une profonde blessure en toi.

Camus fit basculer son ami afin que sa tête repose sur ses jambes pour qu'il soit dans une meilleure position pour se reposer. Il passa sa main dans ces cheveux foncés et les caressa doucement. Il était rare de voir Camus avoir des gestes tendres à l'égard de quelqu'un, mais il ressentait le besoin de faire savoir à Milo qu'il n'était pas seul.

 _Dans son sommeil_ \- Leïla …

 _Murmurant_ **\- Dors Milo, je veille sur ton sommeil.**

 **Camus sourit et regarda Milo dormir un moment se disant qu'il n'allait pas être évident de lui faire voir un médecin pour son problème, cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire, mais en même temps, il comprenait que son ami n'est pas envie de se retrouver face à face avec un médecin, car le souvenir douloureux de la perte de la sœur était toujours présent.**

 **Le laissant paisiblement dormir, Camus reprit son livre qu'il avait délaissé et reprit sa lecture. Environ deux heures plus tard, il sentit un cosmos similaire au sien se rapprocher du temple du Verseau en compagnie d'une autre personne.**

 **Hyôga arriva en trombe dans le Temple du Verseau suivi de Shun. Arrivé dans le salon, Hyôga se figea en voyant la tête de Milo reposait sur les jambes de son maître et sentit la colère monter en lui de voir son maître adoré si tendre envers Milo. Il usa de son énergie mais le regard froid de Camus le stoppa en lui parlant par télépathie ne voulant pas réveiller Milo qui dormait.**

' Arrête Hyôga '

' Mais Camus, pourquoi je ne comprends pas ?'

' Hyôga, tu te souviens quand Isaak a risqué sa vie pour toi? '

' Oui, j'étais en état de choc et pour la première fois vous … Vous m'avez serré dans vos bras.'

' Milo est un ami cher à mes yeux et il a besoin de moi en ce moment présent comme toi à l'époque tu comprends ?'

' Oui Camus, pardonnez-moi!"

Hyôga baissa la tête se trouvant idiot d'éprouver de la jalousie pour Milo alors que ce dernier lui avait dit que lui et Camus étaient des amis d'enfance.

 _Murmurant_ \- Hyôga vient.

Hyôga ne répondit pas mais sourit à Shun avant de quitter la pièce.

 _Murmurant_ \- Désolé Camus

\- ' Shun, veille sur lui. '

Shun fut surpris de la demande de Camus mais sourit au Gardien du Onzième temple et après l'avoir salué, quitta le temple à son tour et rejoignit Hyôga qui se trouvait à l'entrée du Temple regardant le ciel qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus, le soir tombé sur le Sanctuaire et chacun regagner sa demeure pour s'y reposer.

 _Posa sa maint sur l'épaule de son ami_ \- Hyôga ça va?

 _Se tournant vers Shun_ \- Oui, c'est juste que … J'envie Milo d'être si proche de Camus.

\- Tu es amoureux de Camus c'est ça?

Hyôga se mit à rougir devant les paroles de Shun qui avait vu juste. Voyant la gêne dans le regard de son ami, Shun sourit.

\- Ne soit pas gêné Hyôga, il n'y a pas de honte à aimer les hommes et puis, il y a beaucoup de couples qui se sont formés au sein du Sanctuaire.

Hyôga fut surpris de voir Shun si direct, lui qui paraissait être le plus fragile du groupe était plutôt mature. Le fait d'avoir Ikki comme frère y était pour beaucoup.

\- Shun, je ne sais pas si j'ai encore ma place ici.

\- Allons ne dit pas cela Hyôga

\- La personne que j'aime n'éprouve rien pour moi et mon maître préfère la compagnie de Milo à la mienne.

\- Allons, tu sais très bien dans quel état se trouvait Milo après le décès de Camus.

A cette évocation, Hyôga baissa la tête. Shun fut triste de voir son meilleur ami dans un état de tristesse.

\- Je regrette d'avoir dit cela Hyôga.

\- Non Shun tu as raison, c'est moi qui aie tué Camus, je ne suis qu'un assassin.

\- Arrête Hyôga. Camus avait choisi de se sacrifier pour que tu t'éveilles au Septième sens, Milo comme Camus ne t'en ont jamais tenu rigueur.

\- Tu as de la chance toi, tu as June pour t'aimer, ton frère et Aphrodite qui t'apprécie. Sans compter que Shaka pense à toi pour prendre sa succession … Moi je n'ai rien … Rien du tout.

\- Ne dis pas cela Hyôga **.** _Passant le bras autour des épaules de son ami_ Milo t'apprécie plus que les autres Bronzes Saints, Camus a fait de toi son futur successeur et te considère comme son fils, Isaak t'apprécie également comme un frère et je suis sûr que la personne que tu aimes s'ouvrira à toi.

\- Je ne pense pas que la personne que j'aime s'ouvrira à moi, il a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie.

\- Tu parles de Camus ?

\- Non, d'un autre homme !

 _Surprit_ \- C'est un homme ? Mais je croyais que tu étais amoureux de Freya ?

\- Oui, mais par respect pour Hagen, je me suis éloigné d'elle, lui seul pourra rendre heureuse son amie d'enfance.

\- Et Eri, l'amie de Miho ?

\- Je l'aime bien sûr, mais mon cœur est aussi ailleurs !

Shun était triste de voir son ami si abattu et ne pouvait pas se douter que la personne dont parlait Hyôga était en fait lui, le Bronze Saint d'Andromède. En effet, Hyôga avait été ému du sacrifice de Shun à son égard dans le Temple de la Balance, au point de tomber amoureux de son ami mais son cœur était partagé entre lui et Eri qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.

De son côté Shun tenté de trouver une solution pour son ami, mais en même temps, les paroles de Camus résonnaient dans sa tête.

 _À lui-même_ \- Qu'a-t-il voulu me dire ?

De son côté Hyôga ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Son maître le rejeter, Isaak vivait le grand amour avec Scylla, Camus ne voyait plus que par Milo en le laissant même dormir sur ces jambes et Shun la seconde personne qu'il aimait avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et ne voulait pas briser son couple. Bref, le jeune Saint des Glaces était perdu.

Quelque temps plus tard, Camus lisait toujours tranquillement malgré la pénombre de la pièce qui était éclairée par une simple lampe, sentit Milo bougeait signe que le Scorpion allait où venait de se réveiller.

Milo dormait paisiblement, la douleur et le chagrin l'avaient fait tomber dans les bras de Morphée et fini néanmoins par ouvrir les yeux se demandant où il se trouvait, ne reconnaissant pas la table qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision. Une fois bien réveiller, c'est-à-dire quelques minutes plus tard, il s'aperçut que cette table ne se trouvait pas dans son temple mais dans celui du Verseau. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'une voix qui était plus douce que d'habitude se fit entendre.

\- Tu es réveillé ?

Milo tourna la tête rencontra du tissu remonta plus haut et fut surpris de voir Camus lui sourire presque tendrement.

\- Comme tu t'es endormi contre mon épaule, j'ai pensé que t'allonger serait mieux.

À ce moment, Milo vit dans la posture dans laquelle il se trouvait, à savoir la tête sur les jambes de Camus et le reste du son corps allongé sur le canapé du maître des lieux. Milo détourna les yeux car il était vraiment mal à l'aise d'être en position de dominer face à Camus surtout que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être à la seconde place. Non lui était un dominant !

Un drôle de bruit se fit entendre faisant sourire le Onzième Gold et faisant rougir légèrement le Huitième Gold qui tentait de faire style de rien.

 _Levant la tête_ \- Rien d'étonnant à ce que ton ventre réclame a mangé, il est l'heure de dîner.

En effet, il était passé dix-neuf heures trente, ce fut l'heure que Milo vit indiqué sur une horloge qui se trouvait accrochée sur le mur pas très loin.

\- Aller lève-toi, je vais aller préparer le dîner. Un dîner à la française ça te tente ?

Milo se relevant bien qu'il était bien allongé ainsi

\- Tu … Tu m'invites ?

\- Ah moins que tu ne préfères dîner avec quelqu'un d'autre. _Dit Camus de manière ironique_

Milo ne répondit pas, connaissant son ami de toujours. Assit sur le canapé, il pose son visage entre ses mains et se mit à réfléchir alors que Camus était en train de préparer le dîner. Milo finit par se lever en soupirant et rejoignit son ami dans la cuisine. Il vit sur le plan de travail des tomates fraîches ainsi que des poivrons. Il vit Camus prendre un poivron et le couper en deux et le vider, répétant l'opération avec les autres. Intriguait par le plat en préparation Milo posa la question.

\- Que prépares-tu?

\- Des œufs sur le plat à la tomate et aux poivrons gratinés, c'est une recette de la Corse, petite île Française. Mais cela ne te tente peut-être pas ?

\- Tu sais bien que grâce à toi, je raffole de la gastronomie Française.

Camus sourit et fit fondre les tomates et poivrons coupés en rondelle dans une poêle. Milo le regarda faire comme un enfant regardant sa mère préparant un gâteau au chocolat. Camus croisa le regard enfantin de Milo et sourit de voir son ami si heureux alors qu'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée il lui faisait part de sa blessure de jeunesse. Voyant que la première partie de son plat allait finir en bouillis, il lui demanda

\- Tu désires combien d'œuf sur le plat ?

 _Surprit_ \- Pardon?

\- Je te demande combien tu veux d'œuf sur le plat.

\- Tu en prends combien toi ?

 _Soupirant_ \- Trois !

\- Alors va pour trois également.

Camus soupira sachant que son ami lui demandait toujours la quantité qu'il prenait, parfois Milo prenait le double de ce qu'il prenait par gourmandise, mais c'était rare.

\- Tu peux les sortir du réfrigérateur s'il te plaît ?

Milo acquiesça et sortit les œufs qu'il tendit à Camus qu'il prit et cassa dans la poêle les faisant cuire rapidement. Camus demanda ensuite à Milo de lui sortir le fromage qu'il avait râpé cette après-midi et en mit un peu partout sur son plat.

\- Tu crois que ça se fait ?

\- Douterais-tu de mes talents culinaires Monsieur le Grec pure souche ? Mets la table au lieu de dire des bêtises, ça va être prêt.

 _Faussement vexé_ \- Bien chef Verseau !

Une fois la table mise, Camus servit son ami en premier avant de se servir lui même et après avoir disparu revint un instant plus tard avec du sel, du poivre et des petits pains frais.

En mangeant, Milo félicita Camus étant donné qu'il se régalait comme à chaque fois qu'il mangeait Français avec Camus. Le Onzième Gold de son côté était content de voir que son ami avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. Pendant que Camus faisait la vaisselle détestant le désordre, Milo était assis sur le canapé du salon silencieux sans rien dire. Il finit par se lever et alla rejoindre Camus qui terminait d'essuyer les couverts.

\- Camus …

\- Hum

\- Je … Je voulais te remercier.

\- Pour le repas, ce n'est rien.

\- Non pas pour le repas pour …

Camus regarda Milo et vit son visage triste. Il comprit alors où il voulait en venir, mais avant qu'il n'eût le temps de dire quoique se soit, Milo poursuivit.

\- Pour tout à l'heure, merci d'avoir gardé le silence et de m'avoir écouté.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir raconté cela Milo, d'autant plus que j'ai bien vu que cela te faisait mal de rouvrir encore plus profondément cette blessure encore peu cicatrisée ?

 _Du tac au tac_ \- Parce que je voulais que tu connaisses mon passé et que tu comprennes ma réaction violente de tout à l'heure. Tu sais à part Shion et peux être Dohko tu es le seul Gold Saint à être au courant. Je … Je voulais que tu le saches, toi avec lequel je … Suis proche.

Camus vit des larmes coulaient le long des yeux de Milo, ce qui le peinait de le voir ainsi. Il posa ce qu'il était en train d'essuyer et l'attira contre lui surprenant Milo de ce geste qui rougit involontairement contre l'épaule de Camus.

\- Ca … Camus …

\- Si tu veux pleurer contre mon épaule sans être vu, ne te retiens pas mon ami.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Milo pour éclater silencieusement en sanglots, mais Camus comprit vue que le corps de son ami était secoué par des spasmes.

Camus referma ses bras autour de la taille de son ami et le serra contre lui, laissant sa main remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour venir se perdre dans la chevelure foncée de son ami qu'il caressait. Au bout d'un long moment, Camus sentit que les sanglots avaient cessé, le corps de son ami était détendu.

Ne voulant pas abuser de la gentillesse de son ami, Milo s'écarta à regret du corps chaud de Camus et fuyant son regard. Le Saint du Verseau, voyait bien que son ami n'était pas en forme et n'avait pas le moral et n'aimait pas le voir si morose, le Milo qu'il connaissait était joyeux, toujours souriant, taquin, coquin même quand il le voulait, bref ce n'était pas son ami qui se trouvait devant lui à l'instant présent. Il décida alors de mettre de côté sa froideur habituelle et força Milo à le regarder et posa ses lèvres froides sur celles chaudes de Milo qui écarquilla les yeux se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas. Il ferma également les yeux et d'instinct il entrouvrit les lèvres, invita à Camus à approfondir ce baiser. Camus fut surpris de sentir les lèvres de Milo s'ouvrirent, mais n'eut pas très longtemps à comprendre pourquoi. Il laissa alors sa langue fraîche explorer timidement la bouche de Milo et rencontrait sa langue chaude qui fut comme une décharge électrique pour eux deux les faisant grogner de plaisir se rappelant l'épisode de la salle de bains. Ils comblèrent l'espace qui les séparait encore et passèrent mutuellement leurs bras autour de la taille de l'autre. Milo fit remonter doucement sa main le long de la colonne vertébrale de son ami et la laissa se perdre dans ces cheveux vert d'eau.

Ce fut à bout de souffle qu'ils durent se séparer et ne cherchèrent pas à regarder l'autre, gêné mais heureux, surtout Milo qui n'aurait imaginé même dans ses rêves les plus fous que SON Camus l'embrasserait aussi passionnément. Ce fut le Scorpion qui brisa le silence ayant besoin de savoir le pourquoi de la manière d'agir de Camus.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce geste Camus ?

Camus soupira n'ayant jamais apprécié de se justifier, mais il savait à cet instant que son ami avait besoin de savoir.

\- Parce que je n'aime pas quand tu es si morose. Le Milo que je connais est joyeux, alors c'est la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'idée pour te rendre le sourire.

 _Ému_ \- Merci Camus …

Camus lui sourit et un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq longues minutes que Milo brisait ce silence.

\- Je … Je vais te laisser, je vais regagner mon temple.

\- Tu peux rester si tu veux …

\- Merci de ton hospitalité Camus, mais cette journée m'a littéralement épuisé, j'ai besoin de dormir.

\- Alors dans ce cas-là, je ne te retiens pas, passe une bonne nuit mon ami.

Milo fut un peu déçu, il aurait espéré que Camus lui dise qu'il pouvait dormir ici, mais, il connaissait son ami mieux que personne et savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments que ce soit par des gestes ou par la parole.

Avant de passer la porte de la cuisine, Milo se retourna et s'adressa à Camus.

\- Bonne nuit à toi et merci pour ce baiser.

Il lui sourit presque amoureusement, heureux d'avoir partagé ce moment avec Camus et quitta le temple du Verseau rejoignant le sien. Arrivé dans le temple du Sagittaire, il entendit des bruits qu'il connaissait très bien et fut triste de ne pas pouvoir faire la même chose avec la personne qu'il aimait.

Il espérait que cela se produise un jour, car il était réellement amoureux de Camus, ce n'était pas une envie de sexe comme il avait parfois, non, c'est un amour sincère envers son ami.

Arrivé dans son temple, il se mit complètement nu et s'allongea sous sa couette pensant à une seule et unique personne.

* * *

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE 3**

 **Et voilà, ce long chapitre prend fin ici. Á la base j'avais illustré cette fic avec des screens de l'anime mais on ne peut pas le faire sur ce site, même si ce sont des screens prit par mes soins, les FanArt ne m'appartiennent pas par contre.**

 **Je mets le chapitre 04 dans la semaine et je vais tenter de vous mettre deux chapitres par semaine, faut juste que je modifie ceux déjà écrit ^^'**

 **Un long OS sera mis aussi en ligne dans peu, qui porterais sur Hadès Sanctuary pour ceux et celles qui ont vu ces OAVs. Et j'en ai quelques unes en cours sur The Lost Canvas sur deux couples que j'apprécie beaucoup.**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre 04 qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Même s'il n'y en a pas dans ce chapitre, le Rafting reste le même à savoir M. Je rappelle que Yaoi est un terme d'origine Japonaise pour désigner l'amour entre deux hommes. Bon nombre de Mangas 'Boys' Love sont d'ailleurs sortis en France.**

 **Sachez que je respecte l'œuvre de Masami Kurumada et que même si Saint Seiya fut mis en avant par les fans du Yaoi, ce n'est en aucun cas un manque de respect envers l'œuvre originale, d'ailleurs, dans le premier Arc « Sanctuary » il y a une scène entre Hyôga & Shun qui est limite. D'ailleurs, si Aphrodite des Poisons, Misty du Lézard et Shun d'Andromède sont plutôt féminins cela n'est à mon avis pas involontaire de la part des Character Designer de la série.**

 **Bref, assez de blabla, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas comme d'habitude.**

* * *

Le matin arriva rapidement et n'ayant pas envie de se lever de bonne heure, Milo se retourna et enfouit sa tête sous la couette ne voulant pas être dérangé par le soleil. Il avait peu dormi cette nuit malgré la fatigue ayant pensé à Leïla, à Camus, à leur baiser échangé et à sa vie actuelle. Ce n'est que vers trois heures du matin qu'il s'était endormi avec une pensée pour l'homme qu'il aimait qui ne devait probablement pas penser à lui et pourtant…

Camus comme à son habitude était matinal préférant ainsi profitait de la fraîcheur du matin avant que la chaleur de l'été Grecque s'empare de la Terre Sacrée. Buvant son thé, Camus était perdu dans ses pensées qui portaient le nom de Milo. Car oui, contrairement à ce que son ami pensait, Camus avait eu une pensée pour lui avant de s'endormir et ce matin il ne cessait de penser à son geste de la veille, se demandant comment lui, le Saint des Glaces avait pu changer à ce point se montrant tendre envers quelqu'un. La réponse était simple, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son ami étaient en train d'adoucir son cœur et de faire fondre la barrière de glace qui l'enveloppait. Depuis ce qui avait failli se produire dans sa propre salle de bains, ce que Camus gardait profondément enfoui depuis des années en lui s'était réveillé. Néanmoins, même s'il ressentait quelque chose de plus fort que l'amitié pour son ami, il n'était pas encore certain que ce soit de l'amour. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment décidé Milo de se faire examiner par un spécialiste, sans perdre ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Il était sûr que Milo n'allait pas être facile à convaincre, mais qui sait si c'était lui qui lui demanderait, peut-être se plierait-il à la demande de son ami !

Shion de son côté avait ruminé toute la nuit cette histoire avec Milo et s'en voulait d'avoir blessé son jeune ami il prit alors la décision d'aller lui rendre une petite visite histoire de s'excuser. Il s'était glissé discrètement hors du lit pour ne pas réveiller son amant, avait pris une douche rapide et était sorti du Treizième temple entreprenant la descente des marches du Sanctuaires afin de rejoindre le temple du Scorpion dans lequel le propriétaire des lieux était toujours sous la couette qu'il finit par repousser car il avait faim et un Scorpion affamé est souvent de mauvaise humeur. Milo se leva et se dirigea vers sa cuisine se fichant pas mal qu'il fût nu puisqu'il était chez lui de toute façon. Alors qu'il se préparait un bon café bien fort et qu'il faisait griller son pain, il sentit un cosmos se rapprocher et devina à qui il appartenait. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage.

\- Hé hé, voilà de quoi savourer ma petite vengeance monsieur le Bélier pour avoir osé me parler comme il la fait hier.

Rancunier non quoi que… Mais sachant qu'il connaissait son passé, Milo n'avait pas trop apprécié les dires de Shion, surtout devant Camus.

Shion arriva aux abords du huitième temple récitant une dernière fois le discours qu'il avait préparé à l'attention du jeune Scorpion qui avait un caractère assez spécial. Non rassuré de l'état psychologique du Scorpion, hésita à entrer.

\- Allons du nerf, cela ne doit pas être aussi horrible que chez Hadès !

Shion ne s'attendait pas à trouver Milo nu comme un ver dans sa cuisine en train de préparer son petit-déjeuner faisant rougir le Bélier jusqu'aux oreilles de voir le corps dénudé et magnifique de Milo.

\- Bien le bonjour Shion et bien que t'arrive-t-il, ne me dit pas que tu es puceau toi aussi et que n'a jamais vu le corps nu d'un homme.

Shion ne savait pas où se mettre et sentait son érection se manifester qui n'échappa pas à l'œil du prédateur qu'était Milo.

\- Oh mais que vois-je, le Grand Pope à lui aussi des envies comme tout être humain comme c'est mignon.

Milo s'approchant d'un Shion paralysé, en se déhanchant fixant sa proie avec envie. Shion déglutit et avait soudain envie de fuir loin d'ici mais ses jambes refusées de lui obéir et sentait comme une proie dans une toile d'araignée.

Milo de son côté était amusé de la situation et avait bien l'intention de continuer son petit manège sentant le cosmos de Camus toujours l'intérieur du Onzième temple ne voulant pas qu'il le prenne pour un obsédé sexuel même si en se moment, il s'amusait comme un petit fou.

\- Milo tu sais, si quelqu'un arrive… Il va se poser des… Des questions.

\- Hum oui et alors, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas envie de t'amuser avec un jeunot comme moi ?

\- Non et puis tu… Tu aimes Camus non ?

\- Oui et alors, avoir deux trois amants quelle importance, le plaisir charnel passe avant toute chose !

Shion reculait au fur et à mesure que Milo avançait mais se trouvait bientôt pris au piège, son dos contre le mur sans sortie à proximité. Milo passa sa langue sur ses lèvres comme un Lion ayant enfin emprisonné sa proie prête à la dévorer. Shion avait son cœur qui battait à une vitesse folle, résonnant dans sa tête l'empêchant de réfléchir comme il le fallait. Il essayait néanmoins mais rien à faire. Il ne s'aperçut pas que Milo était maintenant à quelques mètres de lui et rougissait furieusement lorsque Milo posa sa main sur la bosse visible au niveau de son pantalon.

\- Regardez-moi ça, Monsieur le grand Pope ne peut pas se retenir, bel exemple pour les futurs Saints. Hum ! Que dirait Athéna en sachant cela.

\- Milo mais qu'est-ce que…

Shion avala difficilement sa salive lorsqu'il sentait la main de Milo le caressait et se maudissait de ne pas avoir demandé à son Dohko de l'accompagner, car il était paralyser et ses jambes ne voulaient pas bouger ! Il ferma les yeux et priait Athéna pour que cet instant passe rapidement. Au bout de quelques instants, il vit Milo loin de lui avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Hum ! Tout compte fait, je préfère me réserver pour Camus et puis je ne suis pas du genre à me mettre entre un couple.

Sur cette phrase, Milo retourna dans sa chambre pour revenir peu après vêtue d'un short.

\- Eh bien ne reste pas contre le mur, je ne vais pas te manger, même si ce petit jeu était amusant !

 _Furax_ \- Quoi tu t'es joué de moi ?

\- Oh relax le mouton, tu ne vas pas sortir tes cornes, tu n'as pas pris de gant hier à ce que je sache !

\- Un peu de respect je te prie Milo. _Soupirant_ Je vois c'est une vengeance à cause d'hier !

\- Tu as tout deviné Shion. D'autant plus que tu es au courant de mon avis vis-à-vis des médecins et en plus tu as demandé à Camus d'être présent pensant que ça aller se passer comme ton bon vouloir !

Milo disparut dans la cuisine pour revenir avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient deux tasses, sucrier, pot de café bien chaud et des tartines grillés avec le nécessaire.

\- Café Shion ?

 _Sortant de ses pensées_ **-** Oui merci

Il vint s'asseoir en face de Milo remis de ses émotions et prit deux morceaux de sucres roux et les mit dans sa tasse qu'il touilla à l'aide d'une cuillère et porta le breuvage à ses lèvres.

\- J'étais venu pour te présenter mes excuses à propos d'hier !

Milo qui allait boire une gorgée de café, reposait sa tasse et reporta son attention sur Shion qui avait l'air d'être sincère.

\- Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir, et j'aurais été dans le même état que toi à ta place mais…

Voyant que son interlocuteur marqué une pause, Milo but une gorgée de son café et mordant dans une tartine la finissant rapidement.

\- Milo tu as failli mourir l'autre soir et si Camus n'aurait pas été là pour utiliser sa maîtrise du froid, Dieu sait ce qu'il te serait arrivé.

\- Je suis en forme grâce à Camus justement.

\- Oui mais réfléchis si cela t'arrive encore et que ni Camus ni Hyôga qui est un Saint des Glaces lui aussi ne peuvent t'aider que feras-tu ? _Avant que Milo dise quoique se soit, Shion renchérit_ En plus ne compte pas sur ton propre pouvoir pour te guérir dans ce cas-là. Sage avait appris une technique à Kardia mais qui à long terme l'aurait tué et de toute manière, Sage à emporter le secret dans sa tombe **.** _Mentit-il_

Milo resta silencieux et finit son petit-déjeuner. Ne voulant pas contrarier Milo un nouvelle fois, Shion décida de boucler cette conversation.

\- Écoute Milo je te demande d'y réfléchir, je sais que c'est dur pour toi de faire confiance en la médecine, mais ce sera un médecin de la fondation Kido et donc une connaissance de notre Déesse.

\- Quoi Athéna est au courant de tout ?

\- Elle ne connaît pas les détails mais m'a encore appelé avant que je vienne te voir pour savoir comment tu allais. Elle s'inquiète pour toi et a bien ressenti que quelque chose n'allait pas cette nuit-là.

Milo baissa les yeux en se disant qu'il aurait préféré que leur Déesse ne sache rien, mais le mal était fait de toute façon.

Shion posa sa main sur celle du Scorpion et lui sourit de manière fraternelle comme un père envers son fils.

\- Milo mon garçon prend le temps d'y réfléchir tu peux même demander conseil à Camus où à Dohko, mais sache que c'est ta santé qui est en jeu. Dohko m'a expliqué le désespoir dans lequel tu te trouvais les jours qui ont suivi la disparition de Camus.

À cette évocation, les yeux de Milo, s'agrandirent se rappelant la détresse qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là.

 _Shion poursuivit_ \- Imagine ce que ressentirait Camus si tu venais à disparaître. La nuit où tu étais au plus mal, Dohko et moi avons bien vu qu'il avait peur de te perdre, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a voulu rester auprès de toi…

Alors que Shion continuait à parler, Milo ne l'écoutait plus, le tendre baiser que Camus lui avait offert hier lui revint en mémoire et il se mit à réfléchir.

 _À lui-même_ \- Alors le baiser d'hier et ce contact si doux c'était pour me faire comprendre que lui aussi ressentait quelque chose pour moi et non pas pour me redonner le sourire. Il voulait que je sache qu'il était là pour moi… Camus…

Milo était heureux de savoir que Camus ressentait pour lui quelque chose de plus fort et plus profond que l'amitié qui les unissait. Peut-être que l'épisode de la salle de bains avait fait comprendre à Camus une chose.

Shion stoppa son monologue, car il vit que Milo ne l'écoutait plus et se douter que la première phrase le faisait réfléchir. Cela fit sourire le Grand Pope car Milo était comme Kardia et comme tous leurs prédécesseurs de la Cloth du Scorpion, il n'était pas du genre à réfléchir. Shion revoyait le petit Milo qu'il était autrefois et la douleur que son petit cœur avait ressentie lorsqu'il lui avait raconté cette histoire. Shion se leva alors et posa sa main sur l'épaule du huitième Gold sortant le jeune homme de ses pensées.

 _Lui souriant_ \- Merci pour ce café Milo et passe une bonne journée.

Il prit la direction de la sortie et se retourna avant de franchir le seuil du salon.

\- Quand tu auras pris ta décision, viens me voir.

Sur cette phrase, Shion quitta le temple du Scorpion en prenant la direction des arènes histoire de voir comment s'en sortaient les apprentis. De son côté, Aiolos qui s'inquiétait pour son petit frère avait décidé de passer la journée avec lui car il savait qu'il n'avait pas le moral et qu'une certaine personne en était la cause, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il savait que son cher petit frère avait souffert de son absence et avait décidé de rattraper le temps perdu. Il croisa Marine qui se rendait aux arènes.

\- Bonjour Marine, tu vas bien ?

\- Bonjour Aiolos oui ça va et toi ?

\- Un peu contrarié que mon petit frère ne soit pas en forme sinon ça va.

À l'évocation d'Aiolia, Marine se raidit tentant de cacher sa gêne qu'AIolos remarqua mais ne fit aucune allusion, ignorant que frère était fou amoureux de cette jeune femme. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un enfant derrière elle qui se cachait

\- Tu formes encore et toujours des brillants élèves, bravo, mais quand est-ce que tu nous fais un Chevalier ?

 _Rougis derrière son masque_ \- Pour… Pour cela il faut être deux.

\- Bah tu sais mon petit frère est libre et puis je voudrais bien être Tonton moi, Aiolia est trop vieux pour être cajolé comme un enfant.

 _Fuyant la discussion_ \- Bon, je vais te laisser, j'ai un entraînement à donner.

\- Oui excuse-moi de t'avoir retenue. Si tu n'as rien de prévu comme je sais que tu es amie avec Aiolia passes nous voir cela lui fera plaisir de discuter avec toi.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, Il… Il est un Gold Saint et normalement les Saint de mon rang n'ont pas à s'introduire dans les Temples du Zodiaques.

\- Allons Marine, tu sais très bien qu'Athéna a changé les règles du Sanctuaire, tu peux venir quand tu veux nous rendre visite et puis, tu es une Silver Saint d'exception.

Marine rougit une nouvelle fois sous son masque suite au compliment d'Aiolos.

\- Bon, c'est d'accord alors, ce soir ça te va, cela changera les idées à Aiolia.

\- Non je…

\- AIOLOSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Aiolos se retourna et vit Saga et Kanon lui faire des grands signes.

\- Je dois y aller, à ce soir alors.

Marine n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que déjà Aiolos était parti.

\- Que vais-je faire maintenant.

De son côté Camus se trouvait chez lui ou plus exactement dans sa bibliothèque cherchant parmi ses nombreux livres s'il avait un livre de médecine histoire de trouver un moyen de soigner son ami. Malheureusement il n'avait rien de tel en prenant un livre il entendit quelque chose tombé. Il se baissa et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un petit carnet avec une reliure de cuir qui paraissait assez ancienne. Il le prit et l'ouvrit afin de savoir de quoi il s'agissait et fut surpris de lire à la première page une inscription écrite en Grec "Έκθεση σχετικά με την κατάσταση της υγείας του Kardia Υδροχόος με Dégel " que Camus n'eut aucun mal à traduire en "Rapport sur l'état de santé de Kardia par Dégel du Verseau". Camus retourna alors dans son salon, prenant place sur son canapé et se mit à lire attentivement page par page, s'apercevant au fil de sa lecture que son prédécesseur Dégel se souciait réellement de la santé de son ami, comme lui se souciait de celle de Milo. Il venait à se demander si Shion était au courant de l'existence de ce carnet. Il décida alors d'aller le voir, mais avant cela il fit un saut au huitième temple qu'il trouva vide chose qui ne le rassurait pas. Il sortit alors du temple et étendit son cosmos à la recherche de celui de son ami qu'il ne tarda pas à repérer au même endroit qu'hier. Il usa alors de la télépathie pour demander à son ami s'il allait bien.

\- ' Milo tu vas bien ? '

Perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant aux paroles de Shion, Milo entendit la voix de Camus raisonner dans son esprit et en fut surpris lui répondant par télépathie.

\- ' Oui je vais bien Camus, j'ai simplement besoin de réfléchir en solitaire. '

\- ' D'accord mon ami, pardon de t'avoir dérangé '

\- ' Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Camus. '

La communication fut rompue instantanément. Rassuré que son ami allait bien, Camus passa au travers de son temple, prenant la direction du palais du Grand Pope. Arrivé devant la grande porte qui menait au bureau de Shion, il toqua trois coups histoire de s'annoncer. Il entendit de drôle de bruit derrière cette porte suivit d'un "Un instant" Puis quelques minutes après

\- Entrez.

Camus entra dans le bureau et fut surpris de voir Shion décoiffé, la chemise froissée et Dohko, assit un peu plus loin laissé facilement deviner qu'il venait de les déranger.

\- Désolé de te déranger Shion, mais j'ai trouvé ce carnet contenant des notes de Dégel à propos de Kardia

 _Surprit_ \- Des notes de Dégel ?

Camus lui tendit et Shion l'ouvrit examinant les écrits sentant la présence de Dohko par-dessus son épaule qui en prenait également connaissance.

\- Incroyable, j'ignorais que Dégel avait pris autant de notes concernant l'état de santé de Kardia.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant tu sais Shion. Après tout Dégel avait beaucoup d'affection pour Kardia.

En disant cela, Dohko regarda Camus afin de capter une réaction, mais rien, le Saint des Glaces cachait décidément bien ses sentiments. Pourtant, Dohko savait que Camus était très attaché à Milo et la fameuse nuit où Milo était au plus mal, avait confirmé ses pensées.

Shion continua de consulter ce carnet et était ébahi de voir toutes les annotations précises de Dégel, qui allait vraiment les aider.

\- C'est incroyable, tout est minutieusement détaillé, cela ne m'étonne pas, Dégel à toujours était quelqu'un de sérieux, tout comme tu l'es Camus, c'est certainement pour cela qu'à chaque génération les Saints du Scorpion et du Verseau sont liés par l'amitié et même plus parfois…

Shion laissa sa phrase en suspend sachant que Milo ressentait plus qu'une simple amitié pour Camus, mais qu'en était-il du Saint des Glaces.

 _Ignorant la réplique de Shion_ \- Est ce que ce carnet pourrait aider Milo.

\- Oui surtout que les symptômes sont les mêmes que ceux dont souffraient Kardia et les autres Saints du Scorpion. Néanmoins…

Marqua une pause…

\- Mais il faudrait que Milo se décide à voir un médecin.

 _S'énervant_ \- Avez-vous pensé tous les deux à ce qu'il doit ressentir vis-à-vis de cela, avez-vous besoin de le forcer alors que…

 _Shion fut surpris_ \- Tu es courant n'est-ce pas Camus ?

\- Oui il m'a raconté cela hier et je trouve déplacé de le forcer surtout après ce qu'il a vécu !

\- Tu préférais le laisser mourir !

Les propos que Dohko venait de blesser Camus dans son amour-propre et Dohko s'en voulu de ce qu'il venait de dire et se rattrapa.

\- Désolé d'être brutal Camus, mais le cas de Milo est inquiétant et si Shion et moi on insiste, c'est parce que l'état de santé de Milo risque d'être de plus en plus mauvais et si cela arrive, il sera trop tard pour le sauver et il mourra.

Le court monologue de Dohko transperça le cœur de Camus qui tenta d'imaginer en quelques secondes une vie sans son compagnon et à cet instant précis il se demandait ce qu'avait dû ressentir Milo quand il s'était sacrifié pour que Hyôga atteigne le Septième sens.

\- Oui je comprends. Je vais essayer de discuter avec lui, mais je ne vous promets rien, quand Milo dit non, en règle générale il est difficile de lui faire changer d'avis.

\- Je sais que ta présence l'aidera à prendre la bonne décision Camus.

\- Shion, Dohko, quoi qu'il arrive et si Milo se décide je souhaite être présent lors de la consultation.

Shion et Dohko sourient n'étant pas surpris de la demande de Camus.

\- Bien Camus demande accordé et ta présence mettra Milo plus en confiance.

\- Merci Shion.

Camus allait prendre congé quand…

\- Camus ?

\- Oui Shion.

\- Puis-je conserver le carnet de Dégel afin de mieux l'analyser ?

\- Bien sûr, aucun problème si ce contenu peut sauver Milo, garde, le, pour le moment.

Camus quitta définitivement le treizième Temple afin de rejoindre le sien pensa aux dires de Dohko et se demandait ce que serait une vie sans Milo. Elle serait fade bien entendue pensait le jeune homme qui depuis son arrivée ici étant enfant, avait passé le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de Milo au point qu'il le considérait comme son frère, son meilleur ami et même bien plus encore au jour d'aujourd'hui.

\- Milo, je ne laisserais pas mourir j'en fais le serment au nom d'Athéna !

Le soir était tombé sur le sanctuaire, Milo n'était toujours pas revenu et cela inquiétait un peu Camus, d'autant plus que les propos de Dohko résonnaient dans sa tête. Il quitta alors son temple et prit la direction du temple du Scorpion qu'il sondait histoire de voir si Milo était là, mais rien. Il continua alors sa descente demandant aux occupants des temples s'il avait vu Milo, mais rien. Camus se mit alors à courir en direction du lieu où Milo se trouvait la veille et le vit allongé sur le dos, la respiration haletante et surtout très pâle.

\- MILO… !

Camus se ruait vers son ami qu'il vit inconscient et s'agenouilla près de lui en passant une main dans son dos afin de relever son buste.

\- MILO ! MILO ! RÉPONDS-MOI, EST-CE QUE ÇA VA ? MILO!

Entendant quelqu'un l'appelait, Milo ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit le regard bleu glace de Camus le regardait avec une lueur d'inquiétude. Une douleur lui laboura la poitrine si bien qu'il froissa son tee-shirt au niveau de son torse comme s'il cherchait à se soulager.

Camus vit bien que son ami avait des difficultés à respirer et savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose.

\- Reste tranquille Milo, je vais appeler Shion !

\- NON ! _Criant presque Milo_ C'est juste un petit malaise ça va passer.

 _S'énervant_ \- Tu appelles cela un petit malaise, tu te fous de moi, tu étais inconscient quand je suis arrivé !

Milo baissa la tête ne sachant que dire et il était blessé de voir Camus en colère. Camus de son côté se radoucit.

\- Milo je sais que cela est dur pour toi mais tu dois voir un médecin pour qu'il t'examine.

 _S'énervant à son tour_ \- Il n'en est pas question, ces charlatans ont fait mourir ma sœur.

\- Tu penses à moi ! Tu penses à ce que je ressentirais si tu venais à disparaître.

Milo fut surpris d'entendre Camus dire ce genre de chose et se remit à penser à ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé mort mais le visage souriant dans le temple du Verseau.

\- Je… Pardon Camus…

\- Aller calme toi, pour le moment tu dois penser à ta santé. Pour le moment, tu ne peux pas rester ici le soir tombe et tu dois te reposer, je vais t'aider.

Camus passa un bras autour de la taille de Milo et l'aida à se relever. Une fois que son ami fut debout, ce dernier chancela un peu mais Camus le maintenait par la taille afin de l'aider. Voyant que le Grec s'était un peu remis de ce malaise, il l'aida à marcher. Bien que souffrant, Milo fermait les yeux profitant de cette proximité, savourant ce moment d'intimité en compagnie du Verseau et le contact de son corps contre le sien.

\- Merci…

Camus tourna son regard vers celui de son ami et lui sourit.

Arrivant devant le temple du Bélier les deux amis s'engouffrèrent dans ce dernier et les voyants ainsi, Camus soutenant Milo, Mû vint à leur rencontre.

\- Milo, Camus que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien Mû, Milo s'est foulé la cheville et il a du mal à marcher alors je l'aide. Pouvons-nous passer ton temple ?

Croyant à ce demi mensonge de la part du Verseau, Mû sourit.

\- Ah tant mieux ! Mais oui bien sûr.

Puis souriant à Milo.

\- Repose-toi mon ami, tu en as besoin, tu m'as l'air fatigué.

 _Milo souriant à son tour_ \- Oui, mais cela va allait, merci Mû et bonne soirée

Camus et Milo saluèrent Mû et quittèrent le Temple du Bélier. Ce fut au même moment que Shaka sortit de l'ombre s'approcha du Tibétain.

\- Un problème Mû ?

\- Oui Milo m'inquiète, il était très pâle et il n'avait pas l'air de boiter. Ces deux-là nous cachent quelque chose et lors de cette fameuse soirée où l'on a tous ressentit le cosmos instable de Milo, on ne le voit plus aux entraînements et quand on le croise, il n'a pas l'air en forme.

\- Tu crois que psychologiquement il aurait un problème ?

\- Va savoir Shaka, mon maître ne nous a rien dit me dire et cela serait déplacé de poser la question.

 _Lui prenant la main_ \- Aller ne t'inquiète pas mon Bélier, Milo est quelqu'un de fort et puis Camus est avec lui, donc tout va bien.

\- Tu as sans doute raison.

\- Aller vient, je t'ai préparé une de mes spécialités, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Mû suivit Shaka dans sa cuisine, inquiet néanmoins pour Milo.

De leur côté, les deux amis continuèrent leur montée doucement sachant que Milo était mal à point. Arrivé à mi-chemin, Camus voulut savoir comment aller son ami.

\- Milo comment te sens-tu ?

\- Ca va t'inquiète je suis solide.

\- Milo !

Le ton que venait d'employer Camus lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait la vérité.

\- J'ai encore mal à la poitrine mais ça va mieux… Merci Camus

Camus se doutait que le temps de pose signifiait qu'il voulait dire autre chose mais ne fit aucune allusion. Arrivé devant le temple du Scorpion, Milo se raidit et eut une certaine boule au niveau du ventre ne voulant pas être séparé de Camus.

\- Camus…

\- Oui y a-t-il?

\- On… Je n'ai pas envie de rester dans mon temple seul…

 _Soupirant_ \- Qui t'a dit que tu resterais seul ?

Milo rougit aux dires de Camus ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il soit si direct, lui qui d'habitude ne laisse rien paraître.

\- Il n'est pas question que je laisse seul et puis il faut qu'on discute.

Camus força un peu Milo à avancer afin d'entrer dans le temple du Scorpion.

\- Je… Je vais prendre une douche si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Non, pas maintenant que tu viens d'avoir un malaise. Repose-toi, je vais préparer quelque chose à manger.

Milo comme un enfant obéissant à son père, s'exécuta et s'affala sur son canapé fatigué. Camus quant à lui préparer une salade Grec à la feta pour un menu du soir. Il prépara les assiettes mais quand il vint dans le salon afin de prévenir Milo, il vit que ce dernier s'était endormi. Camus alla chercher une couverture dans la chambre de son ami pour le couvrir.

\- Camus…

\- Oh pardon je t'ai réveillé.

\- Non je ne dormais pas. Tu… Tu restes avec moi cette nuit.

\- Milo !

\- S'il te plaît Camus…

Camus vit le regard vert presque suppliant de son ami. Ces yeux brillaient comme ceux d'un enfant qui quémandait quelque chose faisant capituler Camus qui ne voulait pas rendre triste son ami par son refus.

 _Soupirant_ \- Bon d'accord. Mais à condition que tu viennes manger.

Milo se leva du canapé et suivit Camus afin d'aller manger. Environ trente minutes après la fin de repas, Milo se mit à bailler alors qu'il était à peine vingt et une heure.

\- Je vais aller me coucher Camus je suis fatigué.

Camus se leva en même temps que Milo et posa sa main sur son front et vit qu'il avait un peu de fièvre.

\- Tu es fiévreux, cela doit être à cause de ton malaise. Aller va dormir, tu te sentiras mieux demain.

 _Timidement_ \- Tu… Reste ici

\- Bien sûr je te l'ai dit, aller va te coucher maintenant.

Milo ne répondit rien et se dirigea machinalement vers sa chambre, se dénuda complément et s'engouffra sous la couette. Camus de son côté resta dans le salon à réfléchir.

Dans le temple de Lion, Aiolos qui avait passé la journée avec son frère venait de se rappeler que Marine venait dîner pour rendre le sourire à son petit frère chéri.

\- Zut j'avais oublié que Marine venait dîner ce soir.

 _S'étranglant_ \- Que… QUOI… C'est une blague j'espère ?

\- Mais pas du tout petit frère, et puis vous êtes amis depuis longtemps et cela te changera les idées tu es morose depuis notre résurrection. Zut, faut que je me dépêche de préparer quelque chose à dîner, j'avais dit vers vingt heure trente à Marine, d'ailleurs c'est étrange qu'elle ne soit toujours pas là.

\- Ne te bile pas, elle ne viendra pas.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si négatif d'un coup ?

\- Parce que la femme dont je te parlais cet après-midi, c'est Marine et elle m'évite de toute façon.

 _Surprit_ \- Aiolia… Petit frère mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

\- Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoires de cœur.

\- Je comprends la réaction de Marine à présent.

\- Quelle réaction ?

\- Elle paraissait mal à l'aise quand je lui ai parlé de toi. Mais quel idiot si j'avais su.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir grand frère, je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle m'évite en plus.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Non, cela à quelque chose à voir avec mon sacrifice et le fait que je ne lui ai pas fait passer un ultime message.

\- Ah je vois. C'était sérieux entre vous ?

\- Avant cette fichue Guerre Sainte oui, enfin en quelque sorte.

\- Comment ça en quelque sorte ?

\- Après la fin de la bataille du Sanctuaire, elle m'a fait part de ses sentiments auxquels je n'ai pas répondu tout de suite bien qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour moi, à ma demande elle a dévoilé son visage et…

\- Tu es tombé fou amoureux.

 _Rougissant un peu_ \- Oui, elle est tellement belle si tu savais, alors j'ai écouté mon cœur et je l'ai prise dans mes bras et… Et je l'ai embrassé. Tout était confus dans ma tête, Saga venait d'être démasqué, toi tu avais été blanchi de toute trahison et avec la mort de certains des Gold l'armée d'Athéna était réduite. Sa douceur et sa sensibilité féminine me faisaient du bien.

\- Et…

\- On n'a passé un peu de temps ensemble, le peu de temps de paix, vu que malgré la folie de Poseidon, on a eu ordre de rester au Sanctuaire donc…

 _Insistant_ \- Vous avez pu passer du temps ensemble.

\- Oui seulement, avec la résurrection d'Hadès il y a eu fort à faire et la dernière fois que je l'ai vue c'est avant d'aller au château d'Hadès avec Mû et Milo. Elle m'a souhaité bonne chance on s'est embrassé et…

\- Tu es parti accomplir ton devoir de Saint d'Athéna dont tu n'as pas à rougir petit frère, tu es loyale, Marine devrait le comprendre.

\- Elle le sait mais… Shaina m'a dit qu'elle avait horriblement souffert de ma disparition et moi comme un idiot j'ai cru qu'elle m'accueillerait à bras ouverts. J'ai si mal Aiolos.

Aiolia se laissa aller et pleura contre la poitrine de son frère qui l'enveloppa et le berça comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

\- Allons allons, calme toi tout finira par s'arranger, regarde Camus et Milo. Ils se fuyaient comme de la peste et maintenant l'un ne quitte plus l'autre. D'ailleurs Camus est dans le huitième temple en ce moment même.

 _Reniflant_ \- Ils… Ils sont ensemble ?

\- Non, mais depuis que l'on a tous ressentit le cosmos instable de Milo cette fameuse nuit, Camus est souvent avec lui. Tu sais Milo a un petit souci de santé, donc normal que Camus le protège.

Aiolia fut surpris des mots de son frère et leva la tête vers lui.

\- Milo est malade ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop mais d'après Shion et Dohko c'est assez compliqué mais garde cela pour toi, Milo ne voudrais pas que les Saints aient de la pitié pour lui, tu connais l'animal.

 _Rigolant_ \- Oh oui et quel animal, venimeux par-dessus le marché.

C'est un éclat de rire clair et joyeux qui se fit entendre dans le temple du Lion. Aiolos fut content de voir que son petit frère avait momentanément retrouvé le sourire.

Plus tard dans la soirée dans le temple du Scorpion, Camus se rendit dans la chambre de Milo pour voir si ce dernier allait bien et il eut la surprise de le voir assit dans son lit, le torse nu, comme perdu dans ses pensées. La lumière de la lune enveloppée son visage, a cet instant, Milo était magnifique et désirable, mais ayant l'habitude de garder son self-control, Camus se reprit et fil style de rien et s'avança dans la chambre et intensifia un peu son cosmos pour signaler sa présence. Milo le regarda et lui sourit.

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, j'ai peur…

Camus fut surpris d'entendre parler son ami ainsi et s'approcha du lit, il se mit à lui parler d'une voix douce comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant ne voulant pas le brusquer.

\- De quoi as-tu peur mon ami ?

\- J'ai peur de te perdre Camus !

 _Lui souriant tendrement_ **-** Tu ne me perdras jamais tu le sais, on est amis pour la vie !

\- Sauf si je meurs !

Camus fut surpris de voir Milo parlait ainsi et vit que son ami lui tendit la main. Il la prit et s'assit sur le lit regardant le jeune Grec.

\- Tu ne mourras pas, fais-moi confiance.

\- Et si c'était déjà trop tard comme pour Leïla, ce malaise que j'ai eu, est peut-être le commencement de la fin.

 _Serrant sa main_ \- Ne soit pas si négatif Milo, je te fais la promesse et je te jure sur mon honneur de Gold Saint que tu ne mourras pas. La vie nous a accordés une seconde chance, ce n'est pas pour nous la reprendre peu après et puis, Athéna à fait un pacte avec Hadès en nous rendant la vie, donc même si par malheur tu venais à disparaître, notre Déesse te ferait revenir.

\- Tu pourrais m'accorder une… Une faveur s'il te plaît mon ami ?

\- Bien sûr dit moi ?

\- Aime-moi juste cette nuit., comme si c'était la première et la dernière fois.

 _Surprit de la demande_ \- Milo !

\- S'il te plaît Camus, comme cela si… Si je meurs j'aurais… J'aurais eu le plaisir de faire l'amour avec toi.

\- Milo s'il te plaît tu sais très bien que…

 _Le coupant_ \- Camus je… Je désire depuis tant d'années… Pires que ça, je… Je t'aime mon ami !

Camus écarquilla les yeux devant la déclaration du Scorpion ne sachant que dire mais il sentait la main de Milo serrait sa main dans la sienne. Il regarda son ami dans les yeux et y lit de la sincérité et de l'amour et comprit que son ami attendait une réponse.

\- Milo tu sais très bien ce qui arrivera si nous franchissons cette barrière.

\- Oui je sais, mais j'ai vraiment envie de toi Camus et je sais que toi aussi. Ce baiser que tu m'as offert hier n'était pas un simple baiser amical n'est-ce pas ?

 _Direct_ \- Non, en effet. Te voir si triste me faisait mal, j'ai donc décidé de t'embrasser sachant que cela te redonnerait le sourire.

 _Timidement_ \- Alors tu… Tu ressens plus que de l'amitié pour moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens exactement pour toi, mais je sais que j'ai eu peur de te perdre l'autre nuit.

 _Heureux malgré les circonstances_ \- Camus…

 _Se levant_ \- Tu devrais dormir maintenant.

 _Le retenant_ \- Je t'en prie Camus…

Camus soupirait et se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Rejeter son ami et le blesser au cœur ou alors accédait à sa requête et s'offrir à lui cette nuit.

Voyant que son ami n'avait pas l'air décidé d'accéder à sa demande, Milo décida de jouer son va-tout et repoussa d'un coup de pied la couette qui le recouvrait, offrant ainsi au regard de son ami, son corps entièrement dénudé ce qui fit un peu rougir Camus qui hésita à lui demander pourquoi, tenta de garder son sang-froid.

\- Mais… Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

\- Parce que… Je n'en peux plus de faire style de rien… Camus je…

Milo attira Camus contre lui et prit possession de ces lèvres. Tous deux échangèrent un baiser passionné. Dans ce baiser, Milo fit comprendre à Camus que son amour pour lui était sincère. Camus se laissa allait et répondit au baiser que lui offrait le jeune Grec, nouant ses bras autour du cou de son ami afin d'approfondir le baiser pour le plus grand bonheur de Milo.

* * *

 **Ainsi s'achève le quatrième chapitre. Le prochain sera assez hot et explicite, je vous préviens d'avance. Ceux où celles qui n'apprécient pas ce type d'écrit, je vous invite à ne pas continuer cette fic, qui même s'il n'y a pas du Yaoi Lemon à tout bout de champs, il y en a quand même.**

 **Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine. Je vais d'ailleurs devoir terminer cette fic qui est toujours en cours depuis des années ^^**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde,**

 **Avec un peu de retard, voici le chapitre 05 qui est attention HOT puisque ce qui suit est très détaillé ! Je ne suis pas fan du Yaoi comme je suis Fan de Saint Seiya, mais j'apprécie parfois de lire et écrire ce genre de fic (à petite dose bien sûr).**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je le redis une nouvelle fois, ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce type de fic, je vous invite à ne pas la lire. Tout commentaire désobligeant sera supprimé.**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**

 **PS: Merci pour vos Reviews ^^**

* * *

Milo et Camus s'embrassèrent langoureusement, les bras noués autour de son cou se perdirent dans la chevelure bleu foncé de son ami, quant aux mains de Milo, elles explorèrent le dos de Camus. À bout de souffle ils durent se séparer haletant tous les deux cherchant à retrouver leur souffle. Milo était heureux car même si cela faisait la troisième fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, ce baiser était différent des autres, c'est LE baiser d'amour tant attendu vu qu'il s'était dévoilé à Camus.

\- Tu es encore meilleur que dans mes rêves les plus fous.

\- Parce que tu rêves de moi, c'est nouveau ça ?

\- Oui Camus je rêve de toi _d'une voix suave_ Parce que je suis fou de toi.

De nouveau, Milo posa ses lèvres sur les lèvres fraîches de Camus qui entrouvrit les lèvres en sentant la langue de Milo dessus. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans un ballet sensuel et involontairement la main de Camus frôla l'entrejambe de Milo qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir. Surpris par ce bruit, Camus recula les joues rouges.

 _Balbutia_ \- Euh je… Je suis désolé…

Milo fut amusé de voir Camus aussi gêné et le voir un peu rougir le rendait encore plus désirable aux yeux du Scorpion. À ce moment précis, un détail frappa Milo qui se souvenait de leur dispute le lendemain où il avait failli retourner chez Hadès selon les dires de Shion et de Dohko. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, sourire qui n'échappait pas à Camus qui se demandait ce que signifiait son sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ainsi ?

\- J'avais raison n'est-ce pas ?

\- À propos de quoi ?

\- Tu n'as jamais eu le moindre rapport, tu es puceau Camus ?

De voir que Milo avait vu juste, Camus ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Milo prit cela pour un oui et voyait bien que son ami était gêné et tenta de le rassurer.

\- Aller ne soit pas gêné, il n'y a pas à avoir honte.

\- Oui je sais bien mais toi…

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu as de l'expérience alors pourquoi désires-tu perdre ton temps avec moi qui n'y connaît rien.

\- Oui j'ai de l'expérience en matière sexuelle avec les femmes, en revanche, je n'ai jamais eu le moindre rapport avec un homme. Et je te l'ai dit Camus, je te désire et je t'aime depuis des années.

Une nouvelle fois, Camus rougit légèrement à la déclaration sincère de Milo. De son côté Milo était aux anges et ne put se taire il enserra Camus par la taille et l'entraîna avec lui dans sa chute laissant le Verseau le dominer un moment.

\- Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu es ainsi gêné tu sais.

 _Le ton cassant_ \- Milo !

Milo ignora le ton que Camus avait employé et reprit.

\- Alors comme cela, je vais être le premier à pouvoir réellement te toucher, c'est formidable, cela me rend heureux Camus si tu savais. Laisse-moi te guider, je vais t'apprendre et te faire découvrir les plaisirs sexuels et t'entraîner dans ce que l'on appelle la jouissance.

\- Milo ce… Ce n'est pas raisonnable, on ne devrait pas…

Voyant que son tendre ami hésiter toujours, Milo prit les devants pour le décider et laissa ses lèvres se poser dans le cou de son ami. Il laissa sa langue goûter la peau fraîche mais délicieuse de Camus faisant gémir celui-ci sans le vouloir. N'arrivant pas à se décider, Camus finit par s'éloigner de Milo pour ne pas céder aux avances de son ami, mais surtout ne voulant pas le décevoir sachant que Milo avait déjà une grande expérience en matière de sexe.

Voyant que son ami lui échappait une fois de plus, Milo noua ses mains autour de son cou avant que celui-ci ne s'éloigne trop et captura ces lèvres une nouvelle fois et inversa les rôles se retrouvant au-dessus de Camus qui n'appréciait pas trop ce changement et repoussa doucement Milo.

\- Milo !

\- Allons ne te met pas en colère, regarde plutôt.

Milo se mit à genoux devant Camus et pointa son doigt sur sa virilité qui n'était plus au repos mais légèrement dressé. Le fait de voir cela, Camus rougit alors que Milo le regardait amusé de la situation.

\- Allons ne soit pas gêné Camus, cette réaction de mon sexe est naturelle, cela signifie que je te désire réellement.

Milo prit la main de Camus le força à se relever un peu et guida sa main jusqu'à son sexe la posant dessus ce qui gêna encore plus Camus.

\- Laisse-toi aller et détends-toi.

Milo guida la main de son ami sur son sexe afin de laisser cette main le caresser faisant coulisser sa virilité dans la main de Camus qui était comme paralyser ne sachant quoi faire. Il scruta Milo qui réagit immédiatement à cette caresse gémissant doucement. Le Scorpion regarda son ami et décida de lui expliquer le B à Ba sinon, une nuit ne serait jamais assez il lâcha Camus qui recula aussitôt.

\- Camus mon ami, tu vois mon sexe et bien cette caresse m'a fait beaucoup de bien même si c'était moi qui te guidais, c'était comme si c'était toi qui me faisais du bien.

\- Milo tu… Tu perds ton temps avec moi.

\- Oh non je ne crois pas.

Le regard du Scorpion venait de se poser sur l'entrejambe du Verseau où une légère érection pointer son nez.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ainsi ?

\- Ceci _dit Milo en pointant l'entrejambe de Camus_ Cette caresse ne m'a pas fait uniquement du bien à moi.

Camus rougit une fois de plus gêné de la situation ? Milo s'approcha une nouvelle fois de lui pour capturer ses lèvres dans un tendre et doux baiser.

\- Ne soit pas ainsi gêné c'est une réaction normale de ton corps, cela signifie qu'il en a aussi envie. Regarde…

Milo porta sa main à l'entrejambe de son ami et là caressa faisant frissonner le Saint des Glaces.

\- Hummmm, Milo !

 _Souriant_ \- Tu vois rien qu'une caresse te fait soupirer d'aise et regarde ton érection est un peu plus voyante.

Camus vit en effet que la bosse au niveau de son pantalon était plus importante qu'il y a quelques instants mais ce n'était rien comparé à la virilité de son ami qui se montrait déjà plus voyant.

 _Reprenant les dires de son ami_ \- Ton érection à l'air plus important que la mienne pourtant.

En entendant les dires de son ami, Milo éclatait de rire vexant presque le Verseau. Ne voulant pas que son ami le laisse en plan, gardien du huitième temple lui expliqua.

\- Oui c'est vrai que mon érection est plus voyante mais je suis nu. Toi ton membre est encore emprisonné dans son pantalon et ne peut donc s'épanouir. Et puis ce n'est que le début des festivités alors ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Qui t'a dit que j'allais rester ?

 _Surprit_ \- Ne me dit pas que cela t'est agréable ? Tu mentirais à ton corps si tel était le cas.

\- Là n'est pas la question Milo mais…

 _Le coupant sachant où il voulait en venir_ \- Tu t'inquiètes parce que tu n'as jamais eu de rapports sexuels et tu as peur de me décevoir où alors que ce soit une aventure d'une nuit ?

Camus détourna son regard, une fois encore, le Scorpion avait vu juste et lu en lui. Milo prit alors la main de son ami et la posa sur son cœur surprenant le Onzième Gold.

\- Tu entends ces battements ? Mon cœur bat pour toi Camus. Crois-moi si je t'ai presque supplié de passer cette nuit avec moi ce n'est pas pour te jeter demain. Je t'aime mon Camus et je te désire plus que tout. Moi aussi c'est ma première nuit avec un homme, la seule différence entre toi et moi à cet instant c'est que je connais mon corps ainsi que ces réactions vis-à-vis du plaisir rien de plus.

Milo stoppa son monologue et se mit à caresser l'entrejambe de son ami au niveau de son érection naissante faisant soupirer une nouvelle fois Camus.

\- Tu vois le fait que je te caresse te fait soupirer tout comme moi tout à l'heure quand je guidais ta main sur mon sexe. Tu ne connais rien au sexe parce que tu es puceau et alors où est le problème. Cela ne m'en pause aucun bien au contraire, je suis heureux d'être le premier à te faire l'amour et ne t'en fais pas je serais doux et patient avec toi, je ne veux surtout pas te brusquer au risque de te perdre, je t'aime trop pour cela.

Bien que d'habitude, Camus n'écoutât pas les longs monologues de son ami, là il avait tout écouté et se sentait ému de ce que ressentait son Milo pour lui, qui était pourtant considéré comme l'être le plus froid du Sanctuaire.

\- Milo…

Le dit Milo s'allongea au côté de son ami laissant sa main caressait son érection qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur.

\- Regarde ton désir grandit prouvant que ton corps aussi ressent du désir.

Camus se sentait bien à cet instant et commençait à ressentir ce qu'il avait déjà ressenti deux fois, se matérialiser de nouveau et l'aventure de la douche lui revient en mémoire mais cette fois-ci, Milo avait son consentement pour faire ce qu'il voulait.

Milo sourit et sentit son futur amant se détendre peu à peu sous ses caresses et décida de passer à l'étape suivante. Il se remit au-dessus de Camus prenant une position de dominant et lui dit en souriant :

\- Maintenant que tu es plus détendu passons à la suite. Si tu trouves que je vais trop vite n'hésite pas à me le dire d'accord ?

Camus acquiesça et attendit de voir ce que Milo allait faire. Pour commencer, Milo captura de nouveau les lèvres fraîches de son compagnon les caressant presque avec les siennes qui étaient chaudes et tout aussi douces. Camus entrouvrit ses lèvres laissant ainsi au Scorpion le plaisir d'explorer sa cavité buccale. Les mains de Milo parcouraient la taille de Camus le caressant à travers ses vêtements. Cela déclenchant chez les deux hommes des ondes de chaleur qui se répandaient dans tous leur corps.

Les mains de Camus qui s'étaient posées dans le dos de son compagnon le faisant frissonner vue qu'il était nu remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, caressant sa nuque avant de s'enfouir dans sa chevelure qu'il caressait ; Mettant fin au baiser, Milo explora le cou de son amant qui reversa sa tête vers l'arrière et fermait les yeux, la langue et ses lèvres gouttaient avec délectation à la douceur de la peau fraîche qu'avait Camus avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille faisant gémir son amant. Doucement sans brusquer les choses, Milo passa lentement ses mains sur le torse de Camus, les laissant descendre tout le long et s'arrêta le regardant le sourire aux lèvres. Camus rouvrit les yeux et rencontrant les yeux verts de Milo et répondit à son sourire.

\- Est-ce jusque-là je n'ai pas été trop vite Camus, ressens-tu plus de désir ?

\- Oui ça va, c'est même bon je dirais.

 _Souriant_ \- Alors dans ce cas, me permets-tu de continuer ?

Camus acquiesça de la tête et fermait de nouveau les yeux se laissant aller

Avec l'accord de Camus, Milo reprit où il en était et passa de nouveau ses mains sur son torse, dessinant ses muscles et jouant avec les petits bouts de chaires moins grosses que chez une femme et entreprit de déboutonner doucement sa chemise afin de ne pas le brusquer. À chaque parcelle de peaux dévoilées, Milo y déposa ses lèvres douces et chaudes faisant gémir son compagnon qui commençait à ressentir une certaine chaleur au niveau de son bas-ventre.

\- Hummmm ! Milo !

 _S'arrêtant_ \- Excuse moi je vais trop vite peut-être ?

 _Ouvrant les yeux_ \- Non continue s'il te plaît

\- N'hésite pas à me dire si je vais trop vite, je veux que cette première fois soit mémorable pour nous deux.

Camus le regardant le sourire aux lèvres de voir son ami si doux. Il ne s'était donc pas trompé derrière cet air parfois sadique, son compagnon d'armes et ami était quelqu'un de doux et tendre quand il le voulait.

Milo embrassant sensuellement Camus alors que ses mains continuaient de déboutonner entièrement sa chemise blanche. Une fois sa chemise grande ouverte, Milo se redressa et contempla le torse pâle de Camus qu'il n'avait jamais eu le loisir de voir, vu qu'il n'aimait pas s'exposer au soleil. Cette peau laiteuse et magnifique le rendait encore plus désirable aux yeux du Scorpion qui avait presque peur d'y toucher de peur de la souiller.

Il invita Camus à relever son buste afin de lui retirer complètement cette chemise qu'il envoya valser à terre sous les gros yeux de Camus.

\- Quoi…

\- Tu sais que je déteste le désordre même si c'est chez toi !

 _Soupirant_ **-** OK j'ai compris.

Milo se leva et prit la chemise de son compagnon qu'il posa soigneusement sur la chaise sentant le regard de Camus sur lui. En effet, Camus ne pût s'empêcher de regarder la nudité de son ami, se sentant excitait tout d'un coup ce qui amusa Milo qui revient vers son compagnon et s'allongea près de lui.

\- Alors mon corps te plaît-il monsieur de Saint du Verseau.

Camus ne répondit pas, mais avait en effet trouvé son compagnon très beau et se demandait encore ce qu'il l'attirait chez lui qui à la différence de son ami, se trouver banal. Le voir perdu dans ses pensées inquiéta un peu Milo qui décida de le détendre un peu en posant sa main sur son torse faisant sursauter Camus.

\- Laisse-toi aller Camus.

De nouveau, Milo domina le Saint du Verseau et commença à laisser ses mains vagabonder sur le torse de son ami le faisant soupirer d'aise. Milo scruta le moindre signe de plaisir de son amant et entreprit d'aller un peu plus vite pour voir sa réaction. Doucement il pencha son visage sur ces petits tétons et posa ses lèvres dessus faisant réagir son ami qui poussa un plus long soupir.

\- Cela te plaît-on dirait.

Milo posa ses lèvres sur l'autre téton et titilla avec son pouce et son index celui délaissé, tendit qu'il titilla l'autre avec la pointe de sa langue ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir Camus.

\- Hummmm ! Milo !

Milo sourit et baissa les yeux pour voir son plaisir qui grandissait, il allait bientôt devoir le libérer, mais pour le moment, il s'occupait de ces petits bouts de chaire qui pointer déjà sous le désir devenant dur. Il insista un peu plus avec sa langue et se mit à le suçoter en les mordant doucement avant de le délaisser et de faire subir le même traitement à l'autre. Il remonta son visage vers celui de Camus pour l'embrasser de nouveau laissant la peau nue de son torse rentrer en contact avec celle de Camus ce qui eut pour effet de les faire gémir tous les deux. Le baiser devint vite plus profond et plus enflammé, les choses sérieuses commençaient réellement. Dégageant les mèches vert d'eau de son Verseau, Milo dévora de nouveau son cou en y déposant des baisers brûlants faisant exprès de frotter son membre déjà dur contre le ventre nu de son amant histoire de l'exciter à son tour.

\- Est-ce que ça va, je ne vais pas trop vite Camus ?

 _Haletant_ \- Non

Camus ne put rien articuler de plus se trouvant déjà entre la frontière de leur monde et celui du désir.

Milo eut un sourire qui se dessina sur son visage heureux de voir que son ami était pris par la fièvre du plaisir, d'ailleurs son érection était encore plus importance. Il laissa alors sa main la caressait à travers le pantalon faisant gémir un peu plus le Verseau qui se sentait de plus en plus perdre pied avec la réalité, complètement dominé par Milo. De son côté, le jeune homme entreprit de déboutonner le pantalon de Camus, mais ce dernier l'arrêta en ce relevant.

\- Non je…

Milo plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes se laissant aller contre le torse brûlant de son amant et lui offrit un nouveau baiser enflammer, plongeant de nouveau sa langue avec délice dans la bouche de Camus qui laissa de nouveau ses mains se perdre dans la chevelure de son ami. S'enivrant du goût de l'autre, Milo en profitait pour descendre doucement sa main au niveau du pantalon de Camus caressant la bosse une nouvelle fois afin qu'il se laisse aller. Devant mettre fin au baiser étant tous les deux à bout de souffle, ils se regardèrent amoureusement et ce fut Milo qui tenta de mettre à l'aise son compagnon.

\- N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferais pas le moindre mal je te le promets !

Milo déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celle de son amant avant de poursuivre.

\- Je vais juste le libérer d'accord.

Camus acquiesça donnant ainsi son accord à Milo pour poursuivre. Le jeune Grec reprit où il avait arrêté peu de temps avant, à savoir déboutonner le pantalon de Camus qui portait en plus un ceinturon. Soupirant Milo avait envie de voir rapidement le corps nu du Français, mais ne voulait pas le brusquer sachant que c'était là première fois pour lui. Il entreprit de ne pas brûler les étapes retirant d'abord la ceinture puis déboutonna son pantalon. En même temps, il caressait le ventre de Camus pour ne me brusquer. Milo se montrait toujours tendre avec ses partenaires d'une nuit, mais là avec Camus, il redoublait de tendresse sachant que c'était sa toute première fois. Et prenait son temps dans les préliminaires. De son côté, Camus n'avait jamais imaginé que Milo était aussi tendre et aussi délicat quand il s'agissait d'amour.

Le pantalon ouvert, Milo ne fit pas comme lors de l'épisode dans la salle de bains en faufilant sa main dans son pantalon, non il remonta son visage vers celui de Camus qui lui souriait une nouvelle fois. Le Grec embrassa de nouveau le Français, caressant sa langue avec la sienne. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Milo se sentait heureux de ce qui allait suivre. Bien sûr il prenait beaucoup de plaisir en lorsqu'il faisait l'amour avec une délicieuse créature, mais là ce n'était pas pour assouvir une envie quelconque, non ce qui allait se produire était par amour, car même si Camus n'avait pas répondu à sa déclaration, le jeune Grec savait que le Français lui faisait entièrement confiance. Néanmoins, curieux il posa la question ?

\- Est-ce tu aime ce que je te donne ?

\- Bien sûr, sinon je ne serais plus là depuis longtemps !

 _Hésitant_ \- Est… Est-ce que tu m'aimes Gabriel ?

Camus fut surpris non seulement par la question du Scorpion, mais aussi par le fait qu'il l'appelle par son vrai prénom, chose qui était rare même quand ils étaient seuls. En attendant la réponse, Milo entreprit de l'exciter un peu en lui mordillant doucement le lobe de son oreille afin d'avoir la réponse qu'il attendait.

Camus tentait de réfléchir à ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour son ami était-ce de l'amour ou une profonde affection ? Non, c'était bien plus que de l'affection mais il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement avec ce qu'était en train de lui faire subir Milo il décida de répondre comme à son habitude.

\- À ton avis, si je ne t'appréciais pas, crois-tu que je te laisserais faire ?

Milo fut un peu déçu, il aurait tellement voulu entendre ces trois mots sortir de la bouche de son beau Français, mais il le connaissait et savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à crier ces sentiments pourtant les entendre de la bouche de Camus l'aurait rendu tellement heureux. Voyant l'air triste qu'il aborder, Camus lui caressa la joue du revers de la main, avant de laisser son pouce caresser ces lèvres sentant que Milo embrasser son doigt.

\- Laisse-moi un peu de temps mon ami, je te dirais ce que tu veux entendre, mais pas tout de suite, pas maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas ma tête à réfléchir et que je veux que tu continues ce que tu avais commencé.

Fou de joie, Milo l'embrassa une nouvelle fois tendrement et repartit à l'assaut de son pantalon qu'il fit glisser le long des jambes d'un Camus rougissant d'être presque nu devant son amant. Milo quant à lui se régaler de la vue.

\- Tu es tellement beau Camus, comment est-ce que j'ai pu attendre si longtemps.

\- Difficile de répondre à cette question mon ami, le manque de temps sûrement !

\- C'est vrai, mais maintenant, nous l'avons tout notre temps.

Milo se remit à caresser le sexe de Camus à travers le boxer dont l'érection se manifester de plus en plus, faisant gémir Camus sous les caresses exquises que lui infligeait le Scorpion. Passant à la vitesse supérieure mais sans brusquer son tendre ami, Milo remonta une nouvelle fois vers ces lèvres comme s'il répondait à leur appel et l'embrassant une nouvelle fois passionnément ondulant en même temps son bassin laissant son sexe gonflé entrer en contact avec celui de Camus qui était toujours emprisonné dans ce bout de tissu.

\- Hummmm ! Milo je…

Instinctivement, Camus ondula aussi son bassin et poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il sentit le sexe gonflé de Milo contre sa cuisse alors que ce contact fit gémir Milo. Il le caressa alors longuement sur le torse et laissa sa bouche prendre la place de ses mains qui se mirent à caresser longuement le sexe encore cachait de son amant faisant gémir Camus à chaque caresse plus prononcer. Sa bouche descendait le long de son torse jusqu'à son ventre s'attardant quelques secondes sur son nombril avant de s'attaquer au dernier rempart de l'objet du désir. Il finit par stopper ses caresses exquises et regardant son amant qui avait les yeux clôt profitant de l'instant.

\- Camus…

 _Ouvrant les yeux_ \- Oui…

 _Le regardant avec désir et envie_ \- Puis-je te libérer ?

Camus ne répondit pas mais ondula son bassin afin de faire savoir à Milo sa réponse, mais celui-ci ne fit rien et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je veux te l'entendre dire Camus !

\- Libère-moi Milo, je suis trop serré…

Le sourire aux lèvres, Milo décida de torturer un peu son tendre amant en passant l'une de ses mains sous le boxer et commença une lente caresse sur le sexe du Français qui haleta à chaque caresse se sentant devenir dur et douloureux.

\- Milo… S'il te plaît libère-moi…

Devant le supplice de son tendre amant, Milo s'exécuta mais d'une manière à exciter encore plus Camus. En effet, mit son visage au niveau du boxer de Camus qui le regarda se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Le jeune Grec prit l'élastique dans ses dents et fit descendre doucement le dernier vêtement que portait le Français libérant petit à petit la virilité de Camus qui se mit à rougir de se retrouver nu et le sexe dressé devant le regard presque insistant de son ami.

Milo quant à lui regardait le corps dénudé et pâle mais parfait de Camus et se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas se rendre compte plus tôt ce qu'il éprouvait pour son meilleur ami. Ils étaient à présent tous deux nus. Milo s'allongea alors doucement contre Camus laissant ainsi leur corps entré en contact alors que leurs sexes gonflés se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre avec délice, ce contact les électrisait et les faisant gémir tous les deux alors que Milo caressait le visage de son amant.

Ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus et Milo se positionna entre ses cuisses.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui dit ne pas être attiré par le sexe, tu es drôlement excité ! Regarde-moi ça

Dit Milo en tapotant le sexe dressé de son ami en le faisant soupirer d'aise.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as l'air excité

Dit Camus en regardant le sexe de Milo, qui était tel un soldat en garde à vous.

Milo baissa les yeux en souriant et se coucha à nouveau sur Camus laissant leur sexe rentrait une nouvelle fois en contact les faisant tous les deux gémir à nouveau. Milo lécha le cou de son amant et lui murmura d'une voix suave.

\- C'est toi qui m'excites mon beau Gabriel

Les dires de Milo firent frémir Camus qui noua ses bras autour du cou de son ami. Qui incita Milo à poursuivre.

Milo redescendit alors à l'objet du désir et le regarda un instant se demandant s'il allait ou non offrir une fellation à son ami se demandant quelle serait sa réaction. Avant de le lui demandait il prit doucement dans sa main et le caressa lentement faisait sursauter Camus qui se cambra en gémissant plus fortement, envahi par de multiples sensations qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentis auparavant. Le fait de voir son amant excitait, l'excitait encore plus, sentant sa virilité devenir un peu plus dur. Ne sachant pas si son ami allait accepter cette position pourtant terriblement agréable, Milo eut une idée en tête.

\- Viens contre moi Camus…

Surprit le Français s'exécuta et se releva se mettant dans une position assise se demandant ce que désirait faire son compagnon.

\- Allons n'ait pas peur, laisse-moi te guider, tu verras ! Viens t'asseoir sur mes jambes en à califourchon.

Camus s'exécuta, alors que Milo se colla à lui laissant leur sexe se frôlaient, faisant une nouvelle fois gémir Camus qui était toujours mal à l'aise de se retrouver ainsi. Milo sourit ayant compris le malaise de son ami et prit les choses une nouvelle fois en main.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'être nu devant moi Camus, ne t'inquiète pas… Tu es magnifique

Il posa alors sa main sur son membre avant de s'emparer du sien avec cette même main les caressant en même temps faisant sursauter Camus qui gémit encore plus fort envahi par de multiples sensations encore peu connues, mais qui lui procurait beaucoup de plaisir. Voyant que son ami se laissait aller, Milo entamait une lente et douce caresse sur leurs sexes gémissants en même temps que son amant. Tout en effectuant ses caresses, la bouche de Milo vint prendre goulûment les petites perles de chaires qui étaient à sa portée et intensifia ses caresses sur leurs sexes collaient l'un à l'autre. L'autre main de Milo caressait le dos de son amant, le caressant longuement alors que Camus était submergé par les sensations nouvelles pour lui, sensations intenses enivrantes et surtout délicieuses que jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Camus ne put s'empêcher de rejeter sa tête en arrière haletant, le souffle court ayant du mal à contrôler son corps, sentant le désir monter en plus. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'un doigt de Milo vint caresser une autre partie de son corps plus intime encore, et gémissait vue que c'était le premier attouchement de cette sorte. Milo continuait cette caresse à cet endroit tout en accélérant ses caresses sur leurs sexes. Avant que le point non-retour n'arrive ayant senti le sexe de son Verseau frémir contre le sien, Milo stoppa toutes caresses faisant soupirer Camus de frustration se demandant la raison.

\- Po… Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ?

 _Souriant_ \- Parce que je veux que cette première fois soit mémorable et que je veux te faire découvrir ce qu'est le véritable plaisir.

 _Surprit_ \- Le véritable plaisir ?

\- Oui. Certains diront que c'est sale, mais moi je trouve cela fort agréable.

Milo croisa le regard brûlant de son amant et le fit basculer sur le dos happa de nouveau ses lèvres, étouffants leur gémissement contre la bouche de l'autre. La sueur était déjà peu présente sur leur corps mais la chaleur n'allait pas tarder à se faire de plus en plus présente.

Camus regarda le corps de son compagnon penché au-dessus de lui et se dit que cet homme était terriblement beau il voulut le goûter lui aussi mais ne savait pas comment si prendre, laissant alors le Scorpion le rôle de professeur néanmoins, il laissait ses mains caressaient le dos et les fesses de son ami et amant s'empreignant de sa douceur comme si cela était la seule et unique fois qu'il pouvait le toucher. Milo quant à lui mener doucement son Camus sur le chemin du plaisir divin et bien qu'il ressentît encore une petite gêne, le Français s'était abandonné aux caresses expertes de son ami.

Milo repartit à la découverte du corps de son amant qu'il connaissait déjà depuis peu mais avait envie de le redécouvrir. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le haut du sexe de Camus le faisant crier de surprise.

\- Milo mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Chut calme-toi et laisse-toi aller aux sensations et au plaisir que tu ressens et détends toi tout ira bien.

Camus laissa sa tête reposée sur l'oreiller, ferma les yeux et se crispa un peu. Milo sourit intérieurement se rappelant sa propre première fois il n'était pas plus rassuré d'autant plus que la femme qu'il l'avait dépucelé avait de l'expérience c'est d'ailleurs cette même femme qui lui avait fait connaître les joies de la fellation.

Milo laissa sa langue parcourir le sexe de Camus qui frémit sous cette caresse faisant crier le Français qui arqua son corps vers l'avant signe que cela lui donnait beaucoup de plaisir. Milo répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, passant sa langue sur ce sexe qui sentait durcir de plus en plus. Camus commençait à avoir chaud, très chaud, sentant son ventre devenir douloureux alors qu'une envie grandissait de plus en plus, envie qu'il n'avait encore jamais eue, où ressentit jusqu'à maintenant, la langue de Milo se faisait de plus à plus audacieuse sur son membre, mais faisait entièrement confiance à son compagnon, laissa sa main dans la chevelure ondulée de Milo alors que l'autre serré le drap.

Milo entreprit de pousser un peu plus loin son exploration et laissa sa main titillait l'entrée de cette intimité fermé jusque-là ainsi que ces testicules, prenant totalement dans sa bouche le membre de son amant qui cria plus fort cette fois-ci :

\- AHHHHHH MILO!

Camus avait crié en sentant quelque chose de chaud et humide le prendre et serra les draps s'ouvrant davantage aux caresses de Milo qui explorait toute son anatomie alors qu'il se sentait partir vers un monde de volupté absolue. Tout en le suçant, Milo laissait sa langue le parcourir le sentant chauffé de plus en plus se doutant que le moment n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Le Grec faisait son possible pour se montrer doux afin de le préparer pour sa première fois qui ne ferait pas sans douleur mais voulait à tout prix ne pas faire souffrir son amant. Il sentait aussi qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir tellement que cela l'excitait de dépuceler Camus et était heureux qui lui accorde une telle confiance sachant que le Saint des Glaces n'était pas du genre à se dévoiler. Il sentit le sexe de Camus frémir dans sa bouche se doutant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à connaître sa première jouissance. Le corps de Camus réagissait à cette délicieuse torture. Le souffle de plus en plus court, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et il se cambra contre son ami, s'empala dans sa bouche.

\- Argh MILOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Camus hurla le prénom de son meilleur ami lorsque la jouissance s'empara de lui se répandant dans la bouche de Milo qui devant la jouissance de son ami ne pût se retenir lui non plus, éjaculant sur le ventre du Français.

Camus laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller haletant et respirant avec difficulté. Satisfait, Milo continua de le lécher un peu récoltant chaque goutte de la chaude semence que le sexe de son amant avant de le libérer et le regarder. Ce dernier avait les yeux clos, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller haletant et tente de reprendre son souffle. Il était magnifique se dit Milo.

Milo vint de nouveau contre lui, collant son torse brûlant contre le sien l'embrassant doucement.

\- Alors est-ce que cela t'a plu ?

\- Oui beaucoup.

Milo écarquilla les yeux entendant Camus lui répondre ainsi mais il était heureux de voir que son ami avait apprécié ce qu'il lui avait offert. Le couple s'embrassait à nouveau alors que leur corps se touchait et leurs sexes toujours en érection se caressaient avec délice. Milo mit fin au baiser et regarda son amour dans les yeux qui avait le regard brûlant.

\- Camus !

\- Oui Milo ?

\- Voudrais-tu me donner du plaisir toi aussi !

 _Hésitant_ \- Je… Je ne sais pas si…

 _Le coupant_ \- Je te guiderais n'ai pas peur…

Camus repoussa doucement Milo le forçant à se relever. Le Grec l'interrogea du regard ne comprenant pas.

\- Milo je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

\- Ne dis pas cela, regarde mon corps et le tient, ils ont tous deux apprécié ce que je t'ai offert et ils en redemandent.

Voyant que son ami hésiter toujours, Milo prit la main de Camus et là guida sur son sexe faisant rougir ce dernier au contact. S'apercevant que son beau Français ne fit aucun geste pour stopper son ami, Milo referma la main de Camus à l'aide de la sienne sur sa virilité dure et gonflée.

\- Laisse aller ta main et tout ira bien.

Milo guida la main de Camus là faisant coulisser sur son sexe déjà dur et gémissait de plaisir en se penchant vers l'arrière sous le regard de Camus qui se sentait redevenir dur dans la région du bas-ventre. Milo accélérait le mouvement de la main de Camus et finit par lâcher la main de ce dernier, le laissant mener la danse. Incité par les gémissements de son ami, Camus continuant de caresser sa virilité qu'il sentait devenir dur. Le torse penchait vers l'arrière, Milo gémissait de plus en plus fort sentant qu'il n'allait pas tardait à jouir ce qui arriva et éjacula sur la main de Camus qui surprit relâcha le membre de son ami les joues rouge. Haletant, Milo regarda son ami presque amusé mais s'excusa.

\- Excuse-moi… J'aurais dû te prévenir.

Il s'allongea sur Camus et l'embrassa sensuellement.

\- C'était divin, tu es doué Camus

\- C'est toi qui m'as mené.

\- Oui au début, mais après tu l'as fait seul. Tu ne voudrais pas faire une fellation, j'adorerais sentir ta bouche sur moi.

 _Devenant rouge comme une écrevisse_ \- Que… Quoi…

\- Je voudrais que tu me fasses ce que moi je t'ai fait. S'il te plaît mon amour…

Camus rougit encore plus en entendant Milo l'appeler ainsi ? Milo se lova contre lui et lui mordit le cou faisant frissonner le Français de plaisir. Milo roula sur le côté entraînant Camus avec lui se retrouvant dans la position du dominant et ondula son bassin faisant sentir à son amant son envie.

\- Camus s'il te plaît, j'ai envie de toi…

Camus essaya de se rappeler ce que Milo lui avait fait, afin de lui faire la même la chose. Caressant d'abord la hampe de chair dressée devant lui, il posa ses lèvres sur le bout du sexe de Milo faisant bondir celui-ci qui ne put retenir un long râle de plaisir qui se fit plus fort encore lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Camus lécher son sexe sur toute sa longueur.

\- Ahhhhhhh Camus ! C'est trop bon !

Le buste relevé, s'aidant de ses coudes la tête rejetait en arrière, il haletait tellement ce que son Français lui faisait subir était bon. Le Français apprenait vite, sa langue léchait le sexe dur du Grec sur toute sa longueur gémissant en même temps que ce dernier. La gêne qu'avait ressentie Camus lorsque Milo lui avait demandé, s'était dissipée pour le plus grand bonheur du Grec qui appréciait terriblement cet instant se doutant qu'il n'allait pas tenir éternellement. Il poussa un cri de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit que son compagnon engloutit son sexe en entier sous l'effet du plaisir qui fut intense, il crut qu'il ne pourrait jamais se retenir. Camus fut légèrement maladroit les premières secondes ne sachant pas comment bien respirer et ne se sachant pas comment ne pas lui faire de mal avec ses dents prit vite ses marques. La main de Milo se posa au niveau de la nuque de Camus lui appliquant le mouvement et voulant qu'il l'engloutisse entièrement. Camus les yeux mi-clos, laissait Milo le guider sans sourcilier le suçant et le léchant plus rapidement le sentant chauffé et frémit à chaque mouvement. Milo était dans un autre monde, il ne s'appartenait plus, au bord de la rupture, ne voulant pas éjaculer dans la bouche de Camus par respect pour ce dernier et tenta de l'arrêter, mais cette langue fraîche parcourant son membre lui faisait perde tout contact avec la réalité et dans un râle de plaisir, il arqua son bassin s'empala dans la gorge de Camus se déversant en lui, se laissant retomber contre l'oreiller haletant difficilement.

Camus avala la semence de son amant sans pouvoir faire autrement mais ne trouva pas cela désagréable si bien qu'il lécha jusqu'à la dernière goûte. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette chaude nuit, Camus se lova amoureusement contre son amant l'embrassant sensuellement laissant le Scorpion goûter son propre liquide mêler à la salive de Camus.

\- Humm… Pour quelqu'un qui ne connaît rien au sexe, tu es très doué Camus.

 _Souriant_ \- J'ai eu un bon professeur

 _Souriant à son tour_ \- Et tu es un excellent élève.

Milo noua ses mains au niveau de la nuque de Camus et lui offrit à son tour un baiser rempli d'amour et sensuel.

\- Me permets-tu de terminer ?

\- Bien sûr.

Milo reprit alors sa place de dominant et se plaça entre les cuisses de Camus regardant avec envie son sexe qu'il prit de nouveau entre ses lèvres en titillant son intimité avec son doigt faisant gémir Camus. Il délaissa son sexe et glissa sa langue douce et chaude contre ce petit orifice intime qui s'ouvrit doucement faisant gémir Camus de plaisir, qui écartait les cuisses d'instinct laissant ainsi le champ libre au Scorpion. Camus gémissait tout en se tordant de plaisir alors que la langue de Milo lécher son intimité avec plus d'ardeur. Le Verseau perdit pied avec la réalité s'offrant sans réserve à son ami en qui il avait une entière confiance. Milo estimait l'orifice suffisamment chauffé décida de préparer à sa future intrusion, pour cela il lui présenta deux de ses doigts, que Camus prit dans sa bouche. Le jeune Grec sentit la langue tiède de Camus les lécher et une fois qu'ils furent bien humidifiés, le Grec enfonça doucement son index dans l'intimité de Camus le faisant gémir d'extase. Milo fit entrer et sortir son doigt plusieurs fois le faisant bouger en lui cherchant les zones plus sensibles afin que son ami s'habitue à cette intrusion. Le Grec enfonça son majeur en plus de son index, Camus se cambra en poussa un petit cri de douleur ce qui stoppa le Grec immédiatement.

\- Pardon je t'ai fait mal ? _S'inquiéta aussitôt Milo_

\- Non… Ce n'est rien continu

\- Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir mais la pénétration risque d'être douloureuse tu… Tu veux quand même continuer ?

\- Oui… J'ai envie de toi Milo… Prends-moi s'il te plaît.

Milo fut surpris d'entendre Camus si direct, il devait être terriblement excité pour oser dire cela. Pour éviter de le faire souffrir, Milo mordit doucement l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant de glisser sa langue chaude contre son intimité et caressant son sexe afin de le détendre le plus possible. Il sentit son amant bougé son bassin le suppliant de venir en lui. Milo avait terriblement envie de ne faire qu'un avec lui mais avait peur de le faire souffrir mais il savait qu'il devait passer par cette légère douleur. Il insinua de nouveau un doigt dans cette intimité chaude, sentant son tendre ange des neiges se crisper de nouveau avant de se relaxer. Après quelques instants, un second doigt rejoignit le premier faisant gémir Camus une nouvelle fois. Le Scorpion, sentait son ami se détendre de plus en plus et finit par insérer un troisième doigt et regarda celui qui occupait son esprit à cet instant. Il vit Camus se détendait totalement, regarda Milo amoureusement et lui murmurant.

\- Milo…

La voix du Verseau se fit presque suppliante et Milo comprit ce qu'il désirait et retira ses doigts.

Milo se plaça de nouveau entre les jambes écartées du Verseau, prit ces hanches pour les poser sur ses propres cuisses et caressa avec le bout de son sexe son entrée fragile. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes de Camus avant de s'enfoncer tout doucement dans l'étroit passage lubrifié, mais sentit Camus grimacer de douleur et le sentit se contracter qui fut aussi douloureux pour Milo qui se retira immédiatement. Il se lova contre le torse brûlant de Camus et serra ses mains dans les siennes capturant ses lèvres dans un fougueux baiser afin de détendre son amant, se glissant tout doucement en lui ; Camus mit fin au baiser rejetant la tête en arrière, criant de douleur à l'intrusion du sexe imposant de Milo. Le Grec sachant que la douleur ne pouvait être stoppée vue que cette douleur était souvent présent lors de la pénétration, lécha le menton de son amant, son cou avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres continua son entrée.

Camus gémissait de douleur malgré la douceur dont faisait preuve Milo qui se demandait quoi faire pour apaiser son tendre compagnon. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et tout en l'embrassant sensuellement Milo descendit sa main vers le sexe tendu de Camus, ses doigts se refermèrent sur le membre dur et tendu et le firent coulisser doucement afin de lui faire oublier son intrusion douloureuse tandis qu'il enfonçait son propre sexe dans cette chaude intimité distendue. Camus rejeta la tête en arrière et gémissait doucement tenta d'oublier le mal qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Ayant du mal à rentrer devant le fait que Camus se contracter, Milo suça et lécha ces petits mamelons déjà durs afin qu'il se détende le plus possible. Soupirant d'aise prit dans un délicieux plaisir, Camus se décontracta peu à peu ouvrant un peu plus les cuisses et murmura :

\- Pardon…

Milo stoppa sa lente poussée et ses caresses et embrassa son amant en lui murmurant des mots tendres à l'oreille.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon ange des neiges… Ce n'est rien… Mon amour… C'est ta première fois je comprends

Milo poussa doucement en lui, sentant sa cavité s'ouvrir doucement. Il reprit ses caresses sur la virilité de Camus et d'un coup de reins, enfonça le reste de son sexe en Camus qui hurla de douleur et mit fin au baiser qu'ils échangeaient.

Milo s'en voulut, redoubla alors d'effort sur les caresses sur ce sexe délaissait et laissa son bassin immobile afin qu'il s'habitue à sa présence.

 _Murmurant_ \- Tout va bien… Ne t'en fait pas le plus dur est passé.

\- J'ai… J'ai mal Milo.

\- Je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas la douleur va disparaître… Détends-toi mon amour

 _D'un ton sec_ **-** Facile à dire !

 _L'embrassant_ \- Chut… Calme-toi et concentre-toi sur le plaisir à venir.

Milo savait que la première fois était toujours douloureuse et espérait que son Camus ne garde pas un mauvais souvenir de leur première nuit car c'était si agréable d'être en lui, c'était si chaud à l'intérieur bien qu'il fût très serré. Il resta immobile quelques instants afin que son compagnon s'habitue.

\- Camus… Tu es prêt ?

Camus acquiesça et Milo entreprit d'abord de léger va-et-vient à l'intérieur de ce doux fourreau tout en caressant son sexe gonflé au même rythme afin de lui faire oublier la douleur qui allait disparaître peu à peu.

\- Est-ce que ça va mon amour ?

\- C'est… Moins douloureux.

 _Souriant_ \- Tu vois je te l'avais dit.

Camus lui rendit son sourire. Milo avait stoppé une nouvelle fois les va-et-vient et regardant son ange l'embrassant doucement avant de lui dire.

\- Tu es si bon Camus… Je t'aime tant.

 _Posa sa main sur son visage_ \- Moi aussi…

Milo écarquilla les yeux devant les dires de Camus et fut heureux qu'il partage la même chose que lui. Il reprit ses caresses sur son sexe et reprit les va et viens accélérant un peu le rythme en même temps que ces caresses sur la virilité de son amant. Bientôt les hanches de Camus bougèrent elle aussi mais dans le sens inverse des va-et-vient que faisaient Milo les faisant crier tous les deux devant l'intensité du plaisir ressentit à chaque instant. Gémissant de plaisir, l'un comme l'autre faisait tout pour retarder l'orgasme final, mais Milo savait déjà qu'après des préliminaires chauds et intenses qu'il aurait du mal à se retenir très longtemps sentant son Verseau autour de son sexe, pourtant il tenta de retarder le plus possible sa jouissance voulant jouir en même temps que Camus.

Camus de son côté gémissait de plus en plus ayant perdu pied avec la réalité se trouvant dans le monde du plaisir. Il ressentait une foule de sensations qui s'étaient réveillées tout au long de cette nuit et sentait une forte chaleur envahir son bas-ventre qu'il avait du mal à contenir et il le fit savoir à son amant.

\- Mi… Milo je… Je vais…

Milo de son côté n'allait pas tarder non plus. Il accéléra la cadence des va-et-vient et des caresses sur son sexe et s'empala brutalement en lui. C'est dans un cri de jouissance ultime les deux amants jouirent en même temps, Milo se déversa à l'intérieur de Camus, tandis que ce dernier éjacula dans la main experte de son ami qui le caressait si bien.

Épuisé, Milo se laissa retomber contre le torse brûlant de son ami, haletant et tenta de reprendre doucement sa respiration, de son côté, Camus fit de même ses mains reposant sur les draps. Au bout d'un moment comblé, heureux mais épuisé, Milo embrassant une nouvelle fois son amant qui passa ses mains dans la chevelure du Scorpions qui se retira doucement laissant son liquide mêler à celui de Camus couler un peu. Milo vit avec horreur que du sang souillait la cuisse de Camus et sur les draps et se doutant que c'était à cause de l'acte par lui-même que le Verseau avait saigné. Sentant la culpabilité s'emparer de lui, Milo mit sa tête au niveau de la cuisse du Onzième Gold et le lécha doucement surprenant Camus qui soupira d'aise une nouvelle fois.

\- Pardon Camus.

 _Surprit_ \- Pardon pour quoi.

\- De t'avoir fait souffrir à cause de moi tu as dû verser du sang, pourtant je…

Camus le renversant sur le dos prenant la position de dominant et l'embrassa afin de l'empêcher de dire des âneries surprenant ainsi Milo. Il enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule droite du Scorpion et resta silencieux un long moment ce qui inquiéta Milo.

\- Merci pour cette nuit… _Caressant le torse de son ami en dessinant des petits cercles_ C'était merveilleux

 _Laissant ses mains caressait son dos_ \- Pardon de t'avoir fait mal

\- Ne t'excuse pas, tu as été doux, délicat et patient… Jamais je n'aurais osé faire ce que tu m'as offert cette nuit ! _Embrassant son torse_ Merci mon ange Scorpion

 _Ému_ \- Milo sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux alors qu'il n'était point émotif.

\- Camus…

\- Oui ?

\- Embrasse-moi…

\- C'est si gentiment demandé, comment refusé…

Camus remonta son visage vers celui de son amant qu'il embrassa, sa langue redevenue fraîche explora la bouche de Milo, rencontra sa jumelle qu'il caressa longuement.

\- Milo…

\- Oui mon amour ?

 _Murmurant_ \- Je t'aime

 _Heureux_ \- Moi aussi je t'aime Camus et je t'aimerais toujours mon glaçon adoré.

C'est heureux de s'être enfin avoué leurs sentiments, que les deux amants s'endormirent épuisés mais comblés.

* * *

 **Ainsi s'achève le chapitre 05, qui j'espère vous aura plu. Je vais tenter de mettre le 06 dès la semaine prochaine où pas ^^'**

 **Sachez qu'un OS de Saint Seiya est en cours de finalisation, pas eu le temps de bosser dessus cette semaine mais j'essaye de le terminer au plus vite. La semaine prochaine vous aurez donc soit le chapitre 06, soit l'OS.**

 **J'ai également un écrit quasi fini sur Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas sur un petit couple tout mignon que j'apprécie (El Cid - Shion) Imaginé le fier Capricorne prendre sous son aile le petit mouton qu'est Shion avant de devenir le puissant Bélier ^^**

 **Donc voilà, il y a de quoi s'occuper ^^**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**


End file.
